


To Take a Risk

by MidnightSun92



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Butlers, F/F, Gay Sex, Horseback Riding, M/M, Minor Character Death, Older Sibling Dagur the Deranged, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rimming, Top Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 72,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSun92/pseuds/MidnightSun92
Summary: In the gay 90's of the 1800s, Dagur finds himself back home after nine years to attend his father's funeral. Much has changed since then, one of them is the delightful appearance of the Norwegian butler named Hikke (pronounced Hikkya, not Hikkah), who's accent makes butterflies reck havoc in his stomach.It would be dangerous to start a relationship in their day and age, jail worthy, but there is a pull Dagur can not fight and finds himself orbiting around the butler.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Eret/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	1. Funerals and sibling relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, it's been quite a while. I'm glad to see so many of you enjoyed my last story and hope to see you enjoy this one as well. I had started writing this as I was editing my last story, supposed to be a one shot but it got away from me... again. It's not as long as the flowershop au, but this one seemed to take up so much more time as I had to do so much research to try and keep this historically correct. It might not always to fit the story, but I'll only give minor changes.
> 
> Anyways, Toothless is a horse in this story. Seemed more fitting.

The funeral was a quiet affair with very few members standing around the burial site and watched as a coffin that held the once oldest living member of the O'Longain family be lowered into the ground, clouds covering the sun but not yet raining; the priest's voice droll and uncaring. This was just another man he didn't know being put into his final resting place to him, it was just another job he had to do today. A woman cried behind her lace bordered kerchief, the second (now oldest) living member of the family and sister of the man being put into the ground. The others around her looked nothing more than bored, only there out of obligation, except for the young man standing beside her with an arm around her shaking shoulders and a woman a few years younger than him standing on the other side of their crying aunt.

The young man tried his best to hold it together as his father was put to rest, his sister crying silently and dabbing her eyes with her initialed kerchief. The priest droned on as dirt was shoveled back into the grave and covering the coffin bit by bit. The simple headstone now read *Here lies Oswald and Martha O'Longain*, their birth and death dates below each name. There was a ten year difference in their deaths, one taken too soon by sickness and the other taken by heartache; both considered too young to die. If there was one thing he regretted most, it was not being there when his father needed him most after his mother's death.

But no, he was angry, wanted to be his own person. He wanted to live the way he wanted to and not what his father expected of him. Now here he was, standing along family members who didn't care as a priest not even trying to sound interested with this being the last sight of his father he'll ever see, his coffin disappearing beneath the dirt. It angered and saddened him greatly, apologetic for not being there when he was needed. If he hadn't been so selfish and left his sister to take care of their father alone, maybe things would have been different. It could have been possible that their father would still be alive if he hadn't acted so rash, so irrisponsible.

He shook his head. There was no sense in dwelling on the past or so his father would say. Oswald's forgiving manner was something he always hated, finding it made his father look soft. That is until the man showed he did have a back bone when times called for it. He often wondered how he would have turned out if his father was more strict like his uncles and grandfather before shuddering, thankful Oswald was not. His sister would have been married by now and he would have been part of the family business long before he left if their father hadn't been the way that he was. And the fact of the matter always made him feel guilty for leaving behind everything he knew to make a name for himself without his father's help. He had pride to think about.

The priest shut his Bible with a loud thud and began to walk away, his work done. The others around him began looking at their pocket watches and started for their carriages, the grave diggers not even done filling the hole. He would have stayed behind if only to provide a comforting presence for his aunt, but it was time for them to go as well if they didn't want to miss the reading of the will. He gently lead his aunt to their own shared carriage with his sister by her side when his eyes spotted someone he knew wasn't part of the family yards away with his own look of sadness. The young man noticed his gaze and began to move away over towards a large black, grazing horse tied to a tree. The stranger untied it and eased himself over its' back gracefully, lightly kicking his heels to get the beast moving into a run.

A little put off by the small interruption, he finished his trek to the two horse drawn carriage and helped his aunt up into it. He went to help his sister, but she turned her nose up at him and stepped in by herself. She didn't bother looking at him as he entered and closed the door before sitting down opposite of the women, yelling at the driver to go. He supposed he deserved her ire and let her keep it without tying to dispell it. It made the quiet ride to their father's estate awkward and stifling, the silence broken only by their aunt's sniffles and hiccups. His sister would shush her comfortingly and pat her back, their aunt grateful for their kindness. Their aunt was the only person who showed no animosity towards him this far, in fact she hugged him and kissed his cheeks as she cried when he first set foot into the graveyard.

Time seemed to pass slowly as the carriage rumbled down the road, passing by farm lands and other estates that he remembered sneaking in to steal apples from the Becker's orchard or berries from the O'Neil's fields; a tumble in the hay with a few farm hands in his teenage years. He missed those days when he was allowed to be so carefree and not have to think about running the family business when the time came for it. Running away to a larger city to start his own business made it difficult to feel as free and tumble into beds with a few lads, but he got what he wanted and he was enjoying it... at least that was what he liked to believe.

The carriage stopped behind a line of them in front of his father's home, his family still making their way down the stone path to the front door. It wasn't lavish and overly large like most rich people around these parts, but it still had style that screamed money. The house was two stories with eight bedrooms, luxurious outhouses, private bathrooms, servant quarters, a parlor, a living room, dining room, kitchen, a library, and a music room that he remembered wasn't used much. It sat on forty acres of land with a scattering of buildings where farm hands, gardeners, and guards would live to take care of or protect the animals, grounds, and property. From the looks of it, most or all of the staff had gone after Oswald's death four days ago. 

He followed the rest of his family members to his father's office where Oswald's lawyer was waiting for them with father's will. They all crowded in the small space, the lawyer sitting behind his father's desk with papers strewn about across the desk, the most important one in his hands. Dagur listened with one ear as the man began without being prompted, not expecting anything. Imagine his surprise along with everyone else's when he not only heard his sister's name, but his as well.

"Wait, say that again," he demanded, now solely focused on the man sitting in his father's chair.

"I, Oswald Louis O'Longain, give all my possessions to my son Dagur Nathaniel O'Longain and to my daughter Heather Mariam O'Longain. Between the two, they may settle the dispute on who gets what," the lawyer repeated before setting the paper down.

In moments, the room burst into chaos, those left out of the will enraged. How could Oswald's fortune be given to his son, who ran away nine years before, and daughter who was unmarried. He, Dagur, could understand why Heather would be given all their father's property, but bewildered that he would be as well. He could understand his family's anger on his behalf and disbelieving of their actions on Heather's. She deserved every bit of their father's fortune, not split with someone who ran away years before. Heather's expression darkened at the accusations being thrown about until someone screamed it wasn't fair. Dagur scoffed in anger at this and shook his head, chuckling darkly that gathered everyone's attention.

"Not fair?" he repeated questioningly, tone steely and gruff. "Not *fair*? What's not fair is losing the love of your life and having to live without her for ten years. Or your son running out on the family selfishly while leaving his sister alone to help out father. Or the family coming only to see what they've earned after years of silence. That's not fair!" From his peripheral he could see his sister staring up at him.

"So what? Are you going to take your share even though you don't deserve it?" one of his cousins asked testily, fists clenched in clear anger.

"No," Dagur snapped, a sharp inhale of surprise coming from Heather. "Like you said, I don't deserve it. Heather gets it all. I'll stick around to help out where I can before I head back to Brooklyn. She's more than capable of running the place, probably has been doing it since I left. Now, since none of you are no longer needed, Heather would you like to do the honors. This is technically your home."

His sister nodded slowly at him before turning her gaze back to the rest of their red faced family members, shoulders taught and head held high. "All of you out before I have the police arrest you for trespassing."

Noise filled the office once more with complaints until Dagur whistled shrilly.

"You heard the woman, out. Don't make me force you and I gladly will," he demanded, pointing towards the door to the office.

The first person to leave did so with with a *hmph* while sticking up their nose at him. The rest soon followed with grumbles of displeasure and irritation, one even bumping into Dagur with his shoulder when they passed. His cousin's smaller frame did little to move or hurt him and took great pleasure when the man almost fell in surprise at the impact. The man gathered himself quickly and finished the journey to his carriage where his wife and baby were waiting for him. One by one they left, the lawyer the last to go, leaving a house too large for two people and whatever staff that had stayed behind.

Now that it was just the two of them, Dagur let himself sag into a chair where his aunt sat minutes before, the only other member not to have complained about the outcome. Heather, who now stood beside him, let a hand drop to one of his shoulders and give an awkward pat. Dagur, for the first time in years, raised one of his own to place it on top of hers, holding it as the day's events finally became too much to bare. His shoulders shook as his head hung low, tears falling from his eyes to drip onto his pants. Heather's other hand fell onto his other shoulder as she moved to stand behind him, gripping it softly.

He was angry. Angry at himself for thinking he had time with his father, procrastinating in seeing him due to fear on how Oswald would think of him now. It was because of this that the last sight of his father will ever be is his coffin being buried with no memory of how he looked between Dagur's leaving and his death. Bitterness, guilt, and sadness filled him and he had no one to blame but himself. If he hadn't been so selfish, so desperate to be different, he could have been there for his father during his passing. He could have been there for Heather.

Dagur wiped his eyes and forced himself to stop his tears, sniffing deeply to clear his nose. He let out a sound of aggravation for his moment of weakness and stood up, combing back his hair with his fingers and adjusting his suit. "So," he started after clearing his throat, "what needs to be done?" He turned towards his sister and after nine years apart, took notice of how she's grown.

Whatever ire she had felt towards her brother had gone after Dagur's little speech and she reached forward to pull him into a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Oh brother of mine, let's not worry about that. It's been a long day."

Dagur hugged her hesitantly back, body tense and unsure if this was really happening. At her words, he relaxed and let his nose dig into her shoulder, taking in the perfume that reminded him so much of mother. He couldn't bare to let go, but he did when she took a step back and wiped her face; make up ruined. It wouldn't matter if she were to wipe the rest of it off if she was still like she was years ago. Her black hair fell over her shoulders in loose waves with a back hat tied to the top of her head to hold it in place, the rest of her attire completely black in regards to the funeral. But she had grown taller since he last saw her, maybe a centimeter taller than him now, and looked like a younger version of their mother with her pale skin, green eyes, and small nose.

To an outsider, they would have mistaken the siblings as friends or a couple for how different they looked from each other. While Heather got her looks from mother, Dagur got his from father. Red unruly hair only tamed after cutting off his once long locks into the military style that had become so popular as of late with enough pomade to keep it slicked back, only a few strands coming loose. Green eyes a shade lighter than his sister's. A Roman nose that he often disliked, wishing it was more straight. His face clean shaven despite his want to grow it out once more, but he found he sold more shoes with his face clean of hair. Body properly muscled, especially in his upper body. He liked to think of himself good looking even with the nose, but he wasn't narcissistic enough to know he wasn't.

"Let's get you settled in your room and washed up," Heather recommended as she exited the office, heading for the kitchens. "Maybe some food too. I'll have Hikke draw you a bath and see if Mr. Gobber has anything prepared for supper."

Dagur followed after his sister and furrowed his brows. "Hickya?"

"Hikke," she repeated, crossing the foyer. "It's Norwegian for hiccup, a term they often give to premature babies. He's been the house's butler for two years now, worked his way up from a simple stable hand. He mostly tended to father, especially during his last month before he passed." She opened the door to the kitchens, heat from the stoves hitting them like a wave. "Ah, Mr. Gobber, good."

"'Allo Ms. O'Longain! Supper will be done in eh jiffy," a large round man with a bald head and a long blond mustach greeted as soon as they entered, a meat cleaver attached to his arm where a wooden hand usually sat. "Ah! An' Mr. O'Longain! Been eh long time since ye've been 'round."

Dagur nodded his head, uncomfortable by Gobber's unreadable stare and wondered where the large man's jovial attitude he had given Heather had gone. "Hello."

"Do you know where I might find Hikke?" Heather asked kindly, not preturbed at the change in Gobber's attitude.

"Try the stables. Spendin' most of his time there lately, ma'am," the large man replied before slamming the cleaver down, cleanly cutting off the head of a large fish. Dagur gulped. "You ha'e got to tell me afters about how everythin' went down."

"Mr. Gobber, gossiping to the staff of such personal matters, how could you suggest such a thing?"

Dagur's brows rose high up his forehead in bewilderment, having not heard her talk to said staff like this before and didn't believe she was being serious. He knew she wasn't as soon as Gobber only stared at her blankly with a raised eyebrow before both burst into laughter, leaving Dagur in the dark on what was happening.

"Perhaps after we've eaten and it's time for a nightcap," Heather said once she had calmed down.

"Yes, ay'll brin' down the good stuff." Gobber was back to chopping up the fish, tossing it into a boiling pot.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"Anytime dearie. Ay'll ha'e food set out for ye by the time ye two get back."

Heather nodded and exited the kitchens, dragging Dagur behind her. She stopped once out in the large foyer, close to the wooden stairs that lead up to the bedrooms. "I'll go get Hikke and you can bring your things to your old room."

"My room? Father didn't throw anything out?" Dagur asked in surprise, thinking he would be staying in a guest bedroom during his stay.

"He kept it the same since you left with the exception of having the bedding changed every few weeks and the newly done plumbing. If you need anything, just ask Hikke... once I can find him," she mumbled the last part to herself as she made her way out the front door.

By the time Dagur was able to shake himself out of his shock and make his way out towards the driveway, Heather was gone. He then remembered he had left his luggage in the carriage which he had shared with his aunt and started to panic when he noticed the carriage was gone. However, upon reaching the area where his carriage had been, he spotted his trunk sitting on the ground. He calmed down with a relieved sigh and picked up his trunk with a grunt, hoping he had enough for his stay. He didn't know how long he would be sticking around depending on what Heather needed of him, but he couldn't see himself staying longer than a month. He did have a business to run.

He grunted the whole way up the stairs to his room, following the old rout from memory, and found his bedroom door already opened just a crack. He nudged it the rest of the way open and paused once inside upon hearing the sound of running water from his bathroom. He set his trunk down on the floor at the foot of his bed with a heavy thud before making his way to the bathroom, pushing the door open. There was nothing out of place other than the new porcelain sink and the hot water flowing from the porcelain tub's faucet and Dagur took a step inside, giving the new tub an appreciative look. No longer having to wait for buckets upon buckets of hot water to be brought in to fill a smaller tub was something to look forward to while he was here. This must have cost his father a pretty penny to put in. He stuck a finger into the water to check the temperature and nodded to himself, perfect.

"I hope the vater is to your liking," a voice with a light accent he couldn't place said from behind him, making Dagur jump and spin around.

A tall, lanky man dressed in a traditional butler's uniform was standing behind him with a tray of soaps and vials of scented oils, a towel slung over an arm. His auburn locks were combed back from around his face, which was pale and smattered with a light dusting of freckles, as green eyes the shade of olives stared at him curiously. The stranger tilted his head to the side with a questioning look and Dagur realized he was taking too long to answer.

"Yes, uh, thank you," Dagur replied dumbly, mentally kicking himself for making himself look like a fool before clearing his throat. "You wouldn't happen to be Hikke, would you?"

"It's pronounced Hickya, not Hickah, but yes," the butler answered, stepping around Dagur to place the tray on a round stand next to the bathtub and the towel on the sink. "I assume Heather is looking for me?"

Dagur's eyebrows rose at the correction and found the other's light Norwegian (right, Heather had said) accent... different. He's heard those with Italian, Irish, and even Russian accents around New York, but never Norwegian. The way he pronounced his R's and O's, changed the W's into V's, was enlightening and Dagur had a feeling the butler was doing his best to force the accent back to sound more American, but was failing. He found himself taking too long to answer once more, causing Hikke to narrow his eyes impatiently.

"Yes," Dagur rushed, coloring in embarrassment. "Yes, she went to the stables to look for you."

"I see. I vill go and meet her before she dirties her dress more." Hikke bent to turn the water off before straightening his waistcoat and letting his arms hang stiffly at his sides, body taught. "Your bedding has been changed and your nightshirt is hanging on the back of the door vhen you need it. If you need anything else, just call for me."

"Hm, yes, thank you. I think I'll be ok on my own for awhile."

"Very good. Good evening sir." Hikke bowed low before stepping around Dagur once more to leave the bathroom and then the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him.

Dagur let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and ran a hand through his greasy locks, wishing he was back home in Brooklyn already. His body was sore and tired from the long train ride from New York to Maine and then the carriage ride from the station to the graveyard then to the estate; it was mentally wilting. The outburst with the in-laws took the last of his strength, making him want to melt onto the ground until he was puddle of limbs on the floor and sleep forever. But he needed to wash off the grime of the trip and his stomach ached with hunger; sleep would have to wait. Peeling out of his clothes and throwing them into a pile on the floor, Dagur lowered himself into the hot water with a pleased hiss.

...

Dinner was a quiet affair, the siblings sitting at each head of the dining room table as Gobber and Hikke served them. Dagur hardly touched the wine, finding it not to his taste, and Heather looked rather uncomfortable. Dagur was too, but he was able to hide it better than his sister. Due to the lack of staff, Hikke stayed off in a corner unless one of them needed something, standing straight with his hands clasped behind his back. It wasn't until he finished his plate and Heather her second glass of wine before Dagur finally had enough of the tense silence and set his fork down with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and slumping back in his seat.

"Why am I still here Heather?" he asked tiredly, feeling like a stranger in his childhood home. It goes to say that he practically was and he hated it.

"What do you mean?" she questioned back with a confused quirk to her lips.

"You're the new head of the house and you obviously don't want me here. So why haven't you kicked me out yet?" Dagur kept his voice calm and soothing, not wanting to start a fight his first night here. He would understand if she kicked him out right now.

"I don't want to kick you out," she replied tersely, running a finger along the rim of her empty wine glass.

"Ok... So then why the awkward silence? I would understand if you did toss me out, I wouldn't want to see my ugly mug either after what I did," Dagur mumbled before trying a sip of his drink once more. Nope, definitely not his type. "Shouldn't we, I don't know, try and talk?"

"And what would we talk about?" Great, she was being sarcastic, a clear sign she was still very upset with him about leaving.

Dagur took a quick moment to keep himself from snapping and stay calm. "About anything you want."

"Ok then," Heather grabbed her napkin from her lap and dabbed at her mouth, "where the hell have you been the last nine years? You don't write, you don't visit, then all of a sudden father dies and you're here. Why did you come back if not for his inheritance?"

Dagur tucked his bottom lip between his teeth and let it slide out slowly, looking down at his plate while tapping a finger on the table. "I've been in Brooklyn, New York these past nine years, making a name for myself."

"Making a name for yourself?" she scoffed in disbelief. "You didn't have to make a name for yourself, you already had one!"

"Not mine, our father's!" Dagur snapped, sitting up in his chair, before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He then remembered they weren't the only ones in the room and felt embarrassed for lashing out in front of Hikke. "I didn't want to be father's shadow and Lord knows I'm nothing like him. I would run his business to the ground."

"So you thought leaving all this behind was the answer?"

"I didn't make it on a whim! I thought about it for months and weighed my options. Do you honestly think father would have let me go and start my own business with his blessing?"

Heather opened her mouth to rebuff him, but then hesitated, making Dagur raise his eyebrows as if saying 'well?'. She snapped her mouth closed and grit her teeth, glaring down at her glass. "... No."

"Look," Dagur sighed, shoulders sagging, "I'm not trying to start an argument, I just want to talk and explain. I'll let you decide what you want once we're done. But can't we do this without shouting at each other?"

Heather pursed her lips a moment and nodded. "Fine. Explain."

Dagur nodded his thanks, talking a deep breath. "I left because everyone was expecting me to be just like father and waiting for me to fail, which I did tremendously, to run the business just like he did in a world that's constantly changing, which I couldn't. Having all these ideas and them being ignored was suffocating. It wasn't so bad when mother was alive, liveable even. But when she did pass, I didn't, couldn't live in father's shadow anymore. The way he tried to pressure me into being a part of the business more and more became too much for me to handle and I just couldn't." Dagur paused to give himself a quick breather, running a hand over his grease free, messy hair. "I saw how much better you were at getting everyone to listen to you, how much a better replacement you would be to father compared to me. You actually knew what you were doing. I couldn't keep track of what went where and who needed to pay who. If anyone deserves father's inheritance, it should be you."

Heather swallowed thickly as she looked down at her lap while playing with the corners of her napkin, looking quite shocked by his answer. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Would you have agreed with me if I did?"

"... No."

"Do you disagree with me now?"

"I... I don't know." Her head lowered until her chin was almost touching the men's button shirt she was wearing. "For years I thought you left because you were just rebelling and being selfish. Maybe if we had just talked-"

"Maybe if we did a lot of things, sercumstances would be different," Dagur interupted. "But I was a foolish eighteen year old boy then who felt he had no one to turn to."

"But you had me. If you just visited-"

"Father would have guilt tripped me into staying if I came back. Or who knows, maybe he wouldn't, but I was terrified of seeing the disappointment and rejection once he saw me again. And I didn't know I had you back then. You were so closed off from me that I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Dagur sighed at the look of bitterness in Heather. "I'm not trying to be rude or drag up old memories, I'm just trying to give a reason why I left. Do I regret it? Yes. But if I were given a chance to do it all over again, I would. Just maybe do things a little differently."

Heather hunched her shoulders, looking small as she shook from suppressing her tears. "You left me alone with our grieving father. Do you even know what that was like? He couldn't let her death go and move on, wallowing in misery and forcing me to take over before I was even ready. Do you know how much a man listens to a women? Hardly ever! They laughed in my face whenever I tried settling business deals for father. I was forced to grow up and grow a back bone, losing many of father's partners within the first three years after you left; we were barley afloat!"

Dagur winced, but did not look away from his sister's angry gaze as he listened to her side of the story now. Once, he chanced a glance towards Hikke to see the man still standing there silently with his head bowed, expression blank.

"It wasn't until during one of these meetings that father finally woke up from his misery long enough to snap at his partner, reminding everyone who was the boss. I had officially become his successor that day and everything would be brought to me first. We lost many deals, but gained others. We're not as rich as we used to be, selling a few contracts and land, but we're slowly climbing back up."

"Good. That's good," Dagur said softly, finally letting his eyes drop.

"He called for you, you know." Tears were slipping down her flushed cheeks, fists clenched over the table. "During his last few days while he was bed ridden and suffering from a disease we knew nothing about. It-it made me angry, wondering how could dad possibly be thinking of you after everything that happened after you left. After everything I did for the family and he was thinking of you." She quickly wiped her face with her napkin, sniffing. "It wasn't until his last day that he told me not to be angry with you, that you were doing what a man should be doing; working for yourself rather than rely on father's money. He was happy that you went out into the world and learned how to live in it without father having to hold your hand through it. He told me that he was proud of me, that I had done the family good and will bring the company further than you would have."

Hurtful, but true.

"I-I don't think I can ever forgive you for leaving and putting me in that position, but I won't let it get in the way of rebuilding our relationship... If you want to that is."

Dagur's heart thumped loudly as his mouth went slack in pleasant surprise, body still and afraid if he moved he would wake back up in his flat above the shoe shop. "Really?"

Heather nodded as she set her napkin down on the table, looking scared of saying the wrong thing that could push Dagur away now that the possibility of them being siblings again was out in the open. Dagur stood up and made his way to her end of the table, holding out his hand for her to grab and pulled her up to her feet. Once she was standing, Dagur enveloped her into a gentle hug, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. She hesitantly returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, before letting out a shaky sigh of relief. She relaxed in his hold and Dagur let a hand rub her back, fingers brushing the end of her braid every so often. They stood like that for a long while, catching up on all the hugs they've missed over the years including from their childhood.

They hadn't been close growing up, not after Dagur reached puberty and became considered too old to wrestle with his sister or too busy to entertain her. As children they would do everything together from climbing trees to swimming in the lake, trying to catch fish by hand. They were what Dagur considered close, inseparable even. But with age came responsibilities, where childish games became unacceptable and their lessons changed depending on their gender. Dagur was taught how to take care of the business and Heather was taught how to be the perfect housewife, both of them failing at those aspects.

Dagur allowed Heather to pull away first and kissed her forehead softly, hoping to fix whatever was wrong between them before he had to go back home to Brooklyn. "We alright?"

"I suppose so," she replied with a small smile. 

"I'm sorry. For everything..."

"What's done is done, no use focusing on it anymore." Heather sniffled and ran her arm over her eyes to messily wipe away the rest of the wetness from them. "Do you want to go sit in the living room and... talk? Catch each other up on what's been going on since we last spoke?"

Dagur returned the smile with a relieved one of his own and nodded. "I would like that."

She brightened considerably and turned towards Hikke, who had watched the touching scene with a tiny upwards quirk of lips. "Hikke, could you please tell Gobber that we're ready for that drink?"

"Yes ma'am," the butler bowed and strode out of the room.

Dagur watched the man leave with an odd look, smile questioning. "So what's his deal?"

"Deal?" Heather repeated with a raised brow.

"Yes. He seems so... stiff." Dagur reprimanded himself for such a terrible explanation and shrugged when Heather narrowed her eyes at him. "If I hadn't seen him smile, barely, minutes before, I would have thought he was a doll."

Heather rolled her eyes with an amused grin, elbowing Dagur to the side so she could move past him. "He's not always like this. It's just..." she paused, looking for the right words, "he was close to dad before he died and now I'm the new head of the house and you're here; he probably doesn't know how he should properly act right now. I'll sort him out before the end of the night."

Dagur didn't take her word for it, but nodded anyways as he followed closely behind her. A fire had already been started in the mantle and Gobber was pouring alcohol from a jug into four glasses, Hikke eyeing the large man warily. Gobber handed both the siblings a glass of the honey colored drink before giving one to Hikke, who took it hesitantly. The bald man grabbed the last glass and raised his hand up in a toast, the other's following.

"To Oswald O'Longain," Gobber said soberly, eyes sad and mouth frowning. "Eh good man with eh good heart."

"To Oswald," the siblings repeated in unison just as Hikke chimed in, "To Osvald."

And that's when Dagur sees the dimness in the butler's eyes before they all down their drinks, honey and something fruity burning down their throats. Now that's more like it. He winces at the delicious fire in the back of his mouth and nods his appreciation, holding out his glass for more. Hikke is quick to oblige, filling the cup a bit more than Gobber had, and then fills his own, tossing it back and swallowing it down in one gulp. The butler hisses, looking a little more relaxed than Dagur had seen him all night, and sets the cup down on the coffee table. But he could see it coming, see the tension start to settle back into Hikke's shoulders and Dagur was disappointed to see it. Before the auburn could fully compose himself back into a proper, poised butler, Heather cleared her throat and gave Hikke a humourous smirk.

"Just because I'm head of the house now and my foolish brother is here doesn't mean you need to take the role of a stuck up stiffy, Hikke," she murmured before sipping her drink, grinning around the rim.

Dagur expected the man to start sputtering, blush in embarrassment, or become a stiffy anyways. What he didn't expect was for Hikke to let out a relieved sigh as his body sagged, tugging off his jacket, waistcoat, and tie. The auburn mumbled something that sounded like 'Dank T'or' and sagged down into a chair while Gobber refilled his cup. Dagur's eyebrows rose high into his forehead in disbelief and looked to his sister, who stared back at him smugly. When did this house become so... untraditional? He liked it.

"Alright..." Dagur muttered to himself as he sat down on the sofa across from Hikke, letting his head drop back against the gothic designed wood above the cushioned back. He let himself slouch back low in his seat with his legs stretched out in front of him, looking rediculous. Heather even tells him so. He just shrugs, sipping his drink this time. "Fuck that's good. What is it?"

"Mead!" Gobber pipes up proudly. "Fermented honey with some berries 'n' spices. Me personal blend."

"If father had allowed me to drink back then and this was available, I would never leave." Dagur tossed his head back to finish the last bit, swallowing thickly.

"You mean if father hadn't locked up all the alcohol, yes?" Heather teased. She had set her feet up onto the coffee table and crossed her ankles, almost sliding out of her chair. Mother would wring her neck for being so unladylike.

Dagur snickered and didn't bother to make an excuse. He narrowed his eyes, however, when he noticed the dark gray pants she was wearing with a hole in the right knee. "Are those my old pants? Come to think of it, is that my old shirt?"

"Sure is," she admitted boredly. "I took all the clothes you left behind."

"And you wore them in public?" Dagur was bewildered at the prospect of Heather walking around town dressed like a boy. Surely she would have gotten in trouble with some of the locals or her business partners.

Her eyes darkened as she stared down at the liquid in her glass with a small frown. "I'm not stupid, Dagur. I would have lost all of my clients."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's ok brother of mine, just getting sick of people telling me on how I should walk, talk, dress, eat. It's frustrating."

Dagur watched her with anger hidden away in his heart, not *at* her, but *for* her. He remembered when they were children and she could no longer just do as she liked, forced to learn on how a woman should act. Balancing books on her head, pricking her fingers while learning to sew, burning herself when taught how to cook, failing to learn how to play the piano or sing. She was going through all that while he was forced to be taught on how to handle numbers and figure out how to run a business. Often times Dagur thought their genders should have been reversed. She was better at the business part, hunting, and riding a horse while Dagur easily learned how to use a needle and thread. He made shoes for god sake!

"Maybe you can fake your death and live the rest of your life as a boy. Cut off the hair, bind your bossom, deepen your voice and no one will be able to tell the difference." He found he was being serious and stared at his sister expectantly.

She scoffed at the idea, grinning without mirth. "That would be the easy way out. Need to prove women can do what men can do."

"I think lady Heather has proved herself quite a bit," Hikke said, reminding Dagur that he was there, his accent slightly thickening. "She's caused quite the stir in town vith the other young ladies."

"It's true," Gobber added from where he sat on a stool. "Eh lot of young women are tryin' to become independent and start their own little things."

Heather flushed shyly at their praise and Dagur couldn't help but feel pride for his sister, grinning widely at her. He raised a foot to tap one of hers, nodding his approval when she looked at him. Her smile could light a room with how bright it had become, her brother's approval meaning more to her than anyone's. A light conversation broke out between the siblings, Gobber chipping in to tell a few of Dagur's childhood stories properly, before Heather kept up with her promise, telling the bald man what had happened during the reading of the will. Hikke sat and listened quietly as he drank, closing his eyes for long periods of time before each drink. After a bit and seeing the siblings acting, well, like siblings, Gobber nodded his own approval and left with the excuse that it was getting late.

"It is and I'm exhausted," Heather agreed, standing up with a stretch. "We'll talk business tomorrow."

"Alright. Think I might stay up a bit longer though," Dagur replied, watching his sister.

"I'll find you tomorrow. Have a good night." She surprised him with a kiss on the top of his head while patting his shoulder, leaving him in a state of shock. "Goodnight Hikke."

"Goodnight lady Heat'er," the butler, who Dagur thought had fallen asleep, bid her, the title more out of endearment than respect.

Heather left the two men to stare at the dying flames, the room darkening as the sun hid behind the horizon. Hikke was leaning against an arm rest with his head on a fist, eyes slipping closed once more. He had set his empty cup aside earlier so he wouldn't have to worry about dropping it if he were to fall asleep in his seat, something Dagur wondered if the auburn did often after a long day. He took a moment to stare at the other, Hikke's hair falling back over his forehead as the pomade had loosened its' hold. He noticed the butler had a few braids behind his ears, a trait that most people would frown upon, but Dagur found he liked them. Being able to finally take notice of him, Dagur thought the man was rather handsome with his tall, thin frame, pale skin, and unkempt auburn locks.

*No Dagur, no! He's your sister's butler and could possibly get you into trouble if you tried anything with him*, Dagur thought and frowned, clearing his throat and making Hikke open his eyes to look at him. 

"S-so, what's your story?" Dagur asked, needing a distraction from his traitorous thoughts. Now that he asked, he found himself curious. Heather did say Hikke was from Norway, but didn't go into any details.

"Story?" Hikke raised a brow, blinking away the sleep.

"Yes. Where did you come from, why and how did you come to work for my father? Things like that." Dagur kept his expression passive as he sat staring at the other expectantly.

"I'm from Norvay and unintentionally immigrated to America a few years ago," Hikke began with a slight hint of anger to his tone. But Dagur had a feeling it wasn't towards him. "Have you ever heard of de acrobats Stoic and Valka Haddock before?"

Dagur thought a moment before shaking his head, the names not ringing any bells. He did, however, try to hold back a grin of amusement as the butler let his hold on his accent slip, no longer pronouncing the th properly.

"Not surprising, dey veren't all dat popular in America yet." The butler didn't appear all that troubled about Dagur not knowing, understanding even, but there was a look in his eyes that unsettled him. "Dey vere my parents and dey vere acrobats who vere starting deir first tour in America. Deir first act vas in New York and during deir first show de deater caught fire."

Dagur's eyebrows rose, a sinking feeling filling his gut.

"I had come vith dem to see de vonders of America vhile dey toured and vas exploring de city vhen de deater burnt down vith dem inside."

Oh fuck.

"I became a resident of America and my sightseeing got cut short. My parents' sponsor fled, leaving me behind, forcing me to become a resident of New York."

Double fuck.

"I had no money, no food, no roof over my head-I vas forced to use vhat little talents my parents taught me to earn enough money to keep my belly full. I lived off de streets for a few months until your old private tutor Gregory Grimmel caught me listening in on one of his lessons."

Ah yes, Grimmel, Dagur's nightmare of a childhood tutor. The man was strict and never smiled, but seemed to have a soft spot for Heather. Dagur hadn't known what had happened to his tutor when he ran off, but now it seemed he had his answer. Teaching at a school, most likely a private and fancy one, was something Dagur could see him doing.

"Instead of running me off or taking me to de police, he took me home and questioned me on vhat I've learned from him. He looked surprised vhen I repeated everyt'ing I remembered and helped me vit' my English before sending me to your father. Osvald took me in and started me off as a stable hand. After dat, I vorked my vay up until I became a butler and ran de staff."

"Now here you are," Dagur said when Hikke finished.

"Now here I am." The butler refilled his glass and downed it quickly, his expression blank and his gaze anything but as he stared at the coals, the hot glow from them the only thing lighting the room.

"That was a lot of information to give someone you've just met."

Hikke shrugged. "Might as vell get it out of de vay to keep you from asking too many annoying questions... and I might be drunk."

Dagur snorted a snicker, but found no fault in his philosophy. "Might still."

"Den let's hear it. Vhat do you vant to know?" The auburn flicked his gaze to Dagur with a raised brow.

"You said your parents were acrobats and they taught you. What did that entail?"

Hikke furrowed his eyebrows as his mouth formed a quirky grin. He answered Dagur by setting down his glass and standing up, moving around the furniture until he was standing in the space in front of them. He rotated his wrists and circled his arms a few time before lowering down onto his hands and raising his pointed feet up into the air, barely shaking at the strain it did to his balance. Despite how easy Hikke made it look, Dagur knew he would be falling onto his head by now if it were him. To impress him further, Hikke spread his legs apart until they were parallel with the floor.

"Wow," Dagur murmured in awe.

Hikke's back was facing the redhead so when the auburn leaned his head towards his back, chin alined with the floor, he was able to look at Dagur. His face was flushed from either the alcohol or from the strain he was putting himself in while upside down, slowly closing his legs back up and pointing his feet back up towards the ceiling. Dagur thought the other was finished when Hikke lowered himself into his forearms only to be proven wrong when the butler bent his knees so his toes were now touching the top of his head. The strength, the grace, the flexibility, it was all doing something horrid in Dagur's lower belly and he hated how easily distracting Hikke was becoming.

Hikke placed himself back onto his feet and straightened out his clothes, looking pleased at the astonishment showing on Dagur's face. "Satisfied?"

Not even close. "That was amazing!" Dagur clapped his hands excitedly and grinned widely at the auburn. He must be getting drunk as well.

"Dank you. It's... been avhile since I last done dat, especially in front of someone." He stoked the coals back to life as it had become increasingly dark and set a log on them.

Dagur hummed while nodding his head, unable to take his eyes off the butler. "Well I thought it was spectacular." A yawn escaped him, the alcohol drowsing his brain and body more than Dagur anticipated. "So what now?"

Hikke gave Dagur a confused stare as he sat back down in his chair, back straight. "Vhat do you mean?"

"What will you do now that my father is gone?"

The auburn rubbed his hands down his thighs, straightening out any wrinkles from his pants, as he thinned his lips in thought. "I dink I'll continue serving lady Heat'er if she'll have me. She's been very kind to me and I enjoy her company."

"I think that's a great idea if you have nothing else you want to do with your life. Do you?"

"No, not really. I vas alvays going to end up playing a part in my parents' show if dey had lived, but now dis is de only option I have. Not very many businesses vant to hire an unschooled immigrant around dese parts nor vill dey respect me. Here, Heat'er treats me as an equal and vhat staff ve have left take my word as law."

"Sounds like you have it good here."

"I do, more dan I had anticipated."

"What about my father?"

"Your fat'er?"

Dagur chewed on his bottom lip as he thought of how to properly word his question. "What was he like around you? How did he treat you?"

Hikke scratched the back of his neck bashfully as a small grin morphed on his face. "He vas very kind to me. Alvays made sure I had plenty to eat and had plenty of clot'es. He didn't treat me as a servant or a butler if he could help it, almost as if I vas his charge. He... spoke of you often. Said you make and fix shoes?"

Dagur nodded, heart clenching in his chest. "Yes. Became an apprentice to a man desperate for help and ended up surpassing him."

"Now here you are."

"Here I am.

Hikke's green eyed gaze was penatrating, seeing right into him and making him feel as if the butler knew all his secrets. The auburn's eyes hardly sat still as they took in Dagur, starting from his red unkempt hair, down his plain white button up, gray pants held up by leather suspenders, and black shoes before slowly making their way back up. Dagur could almost feel the physical drag of the other's stare as goosebumps covered his skin for reasons he didn't know. Or didn't *want* to know. Dagur held Hikke's gaze when the auburn's eyes fell back onto his own, unblinking and intense. 

It took a long moment before Hikke decided to break the sudden silence and said, "You're an interesting man."

Dagur raised a questioning brow, frowning a bit. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Certainly not."

"Were you expecting something else?"

"A bit," Hikke admitted unashamedly. "Osvald said plenty about you, made you out to be dis kind but troubled person. But your sister... She did not speak about you hardly at all and vhen she did, it was alvays out of anger and never anyt'ing kind. I have been... conflicted on how to imagine how you vould be. I tried to keep a neutral perspective of you, but it's hard vhen I am a very curious person."

"And now? What do you think about me other than I'm interesting?" Dagur reached for his glass, finding it empty and placed it back down. He's probably had enough for the night.

"You are a kind person who vas suffocating under the expectations of his fat'er and peers to do somet'ing he didn't vant to do. I see a man who proved he can take care of himself and feels guilty. You proved you're a selfless man vhen you gave your half of de inheritance to your sister because you felt you didn't deserve it, not out of pride. You may have once been a troubled man, but I believe you changed, grew up, during your time in Brooklyn." Hikke cut himself off suddenly by bringing his glass to his mouth, staring at it accusingly when he found it empty.

"That's... a lot of kind words for someone like me," Dagur mumbled as he turned his gaze to the fire, the flames consuming the log quickly.

"Oh don't sell yourself short. Osvald vas very proud of you," Hikke scoffed, waving away Dagur's self loathing.

Dagur jerked his head up towards Hikke in surprise. "Proud? He said proud?"

The butler nodded his head wobbly.

"All I ever wanted was to make him proud of me... A shame I'm hearing it from you rather than him. No offense."

Hikke shrugged, not offended at all. "He vanted to tell you, find you and talk to you. But he never explained vhy he vouldn't, alvays making excuses. I believe he vas too afraid to see you didn't need him anymore. Or he could have been prideful. But dose are just t'eories."

"Probably not far from the truth." Dagur sighed deeply, his whole body sagging with it. "To father." He raised his empty glass.

"To Osvald," Hiccup said, raising his own empty glass.

"I'm off to bed," Dagur murmured as he stood up with his cup to put it in the kitchen.

"Good night Mr. O'Longain. Call me if you need anyt'ing." The butler, his own glass still in hand, took Dagur's with his free one, Dagur letting him.

"Just Dagur," he corrected as he leaned most of his weight to one side, more drunk than he thought.

The corner of Hikke's mouth lifted into a small, amused smirk as he grabbed Heather's forgotten glass. "Alright, Just Dagur. Have a nice night."

Dagur returned the smirk with one of his own, his more open and larger. "You as well. Night." He gave a small two fingered wave before sauntering off to his room. The trek was hazy and dark, Dagur almost tripping down the stairs a few times. He would have fallen if he hadn't had a tight grip on the railing to catch him. Once in his bedroom, he stripped off his clothes, leaving a trail to his bed, and crawled beneath the covers naked.


	2. A Work Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagur and Hikke get to know each other a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hadn't noticed, I gave Hiccup a Norwegian accent which I did intensive amount of research on how to write. I hope you all are enjoying this so far, I've had fun writing this. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last, but the rest will be kinda long.
> 
> Updates are Mondays.

When Dagur's bedroom curtains opened to fill his room with light, causing him much pain, he swore to kill whoever had done such a terrible thing to a man wallowing after a night of heavy drinking. Dagur shoved his face into his pillow with a grumble, hoping to suffocate himself, when the duvet covering him was dragged off him in one quick pull. The chill of the room had him sit up with an aggravated "hey!" and glare at the person who had the gall to wake him in such a way. He was not expecting, however, to see Hikke standing there at the foot of his bed with the duvet in his hands.

"Lady Heather is becoming impatient to meet vith you," the butler explained blandly, but his cheeks and ears were flushed with embarrassment. It appears he was trying to cull back his accent again.

Dagur blinked blankly back, the other's words taking a minute to process. "What time is it?" 

"Twenty minutes til noon."

Ah, that would explain the pain in his stomach. "Right..." He scratched an itch on his side near his rump.

"A meal is vaiting for you in the dining room." Hikke tossed the duvet back onto Dagur, barely covering his lower body. The laziness of last night was replaced with the stiffness and straight back once more, irking Dagur. "I took the liberty of preparing you some tea that should help vith your head."

"Thanks... you're not going to act like a stiffy again, are you? I mean, after last night and now seeing my arse, I think we've gone beyond formalities. Don't you think?" Dagur didn't bother to hide himself now that Hikke had already got an eyeful and it didn't appear the auburn was bothered by it.

Hikke huffed out a small chuckle as the tension melted off his body. "If dat's vhat you vant?"

"Please, I'm around enough stiff arseholes as it is back in New York, it'll be nice to take a break from it all." Dagur scooted to the edge of the bed to place his feet onto the cold floor and stood up, stretching.

"Hm, yes. Vell, is dere anyt'ing else you need before I leave?"

Dagur furrowed his eyebrows as he turned his eyes towards Hikke. "Leave?"

"Your room. I have ot'er chores I need to do. De house von't run itself, especially now vit' most of de staff gone."

Well Dagur felt like a fool. "Oh, uh, no. I'm good."

"Very good sir."

"Ugh, don't start with that sir business. Please, call me Dagur."

"Of course, Dagur."

A shiver ran up Dagur's spine as he swallowed, glad Hikke was facing away from him as the auburn bent down to grab his dirty laundry. The way Hikke said his name in that accent made him weak in the knees and he wouldn't mind dropping down onto them if it meant he could-nope! Not going there. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Hikke gave a slight bow of his head with a pleased grin.

"Where is my sister waiting?" Dagur moved past the butler to his trunk, squating down as he pulled out some clothes for the day.

"In de study. I told her you vould be eating first so don't vorry about hurrying. Take your time, she can vait."

"Uh... thank you." Dagur was a bit taken back by that, pleasantly so, and the heat in his belly unraveled unwillingly at the polite smile Hikke gave him that held a dangerous edge to it. Dagur had a feeling he shouldn't underestimate this man.

"Yes. If you need anyt'ing, come find me." Hikke took his leave with a small nod and with Dagur's clothes, softly opening and shutting the door.

Dagur sighed while bringing a hand over his chest where his heart beat quickly, clothes forgotten for a moment. There was something about Hikke that drove him wild, made him want to lose himself in the butler's gaze and allow the auburn to do whatever he wanted to him. It had been a long while since he last had any sort of release, becoming too busy with his shoes for any of that, so maybe he was just sexually frustrated and Hikke was the closest man that could satisfy his needs if he was interested. Sleeping with the butler would be inappropriate... not that Dagur wasn't already considered inappropriate by society by sleeping with men in the first place. Of course society doesn't know he likes men except for the men he's slept with and if that were to ever be found out- Dagur shudders at the thought of it. 

Shaking his lusty thoughts from his head, Dagur finished getting dressed in another white button up that he tucked into a pair of dark brown cotton pants, his leather suspenders hooked over his shoulders once done, and slipped on his socks and shoes. Without a second though, he took his light brown flat cap from his trunk and folded it into his pants' back pocket for later use; Lord knows he wasn't going to let himself be held up in this house all day. Ready to take on the day, Dagur left his bedroom and made his way down to the dining room, finding a cloth covered plate waiting for him.

Even though Hikke told him he didn't have to hurry, Dagur ate and drank his bacon, eggs, and tea quickly and scurried down the hall to his father's old study. Heather was exactly where Hikke told him she would be, sitting in their father's chair behind his large cottonwood desk, and in that moment Dagur pictured his father sitting there with his head in his ledger, going over that month's financial records. He felt his throat clench as his eyes burned with tears wanting to shed but he wouldn't allow, nostalgia and loss filling him uncomfortably. He quickly covered it up by clearing his throat to gain his sister's attention and gave her an amused smirk.

"Quite the business woman you've become," Dagur stated as he glanced over the notebooks and loose papers scattered about the desk in a way only she could understand.

"I find this is my element, which I'll wholly enjoy if it keeps possible suitors away from me," she replies snootily, a small grin to her lips. "A man can stand an independent woman such as myself for so long before they feel their egos begin to wane."

Dagur snickered, knowing it was her attitude more than her independence that men couldn't stand. "My hat's off to the man who ends up falling in love with you and is able to put up with you."

She scoffed with a roll of her eyes, gathering papers and stacking them into a folder. "The only man I want is one who'll fight back and try to put me in my place before bending over for me in submission." By the distant look in her eyes, she's already found that man.

"Right..." Dagur shuddered as he sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "So... what do I need to do?"

"Nothing that's already been done a year ago when father retired and had me replace him." Heather rifled through the notebooks until she found what she was looking for and placed it in her satchel that was sitting on the floor next to her. 

"Then why am I still here?" Dagur asked with confusion, becoming irritated at being woken up before he was ready for nothing.

"Because I do need help going through father's possessions." 

Dagur furrowed his eyebrows, not liking where this conversation was going. "What do you mean? What are you going to do with his things?"

"Well, I was planning on keeping whatever I find of his useful or unable to part with and donate or sell the rest." She sighed when his face darkened, rubbing her eyes with the fingers and thumb of her left hand. "Father is no longer here, this house is now mine, and I want it to look like it belongs to me. But it's hard to do that with all his things lying about the house. I don't plan on getting rid of it all, just the things that have no valuable or sentimental use. You take what you want unless it's something I already called dibs on, then we'll flip a coin for that, and we give the rest to those who actually need it. Don't get angry with me for not wanting to keep everything the way it was."

Dagur swallowed down his anger, knowing it was irriational and that his sister was right. This was her house now and she could do whatever she wanted with it, with or without talking to him about it first. He felt grateful that she waited for him before she did anything and let himself calm down as he ran a hand through his hair, frowning when he didn't feel the familiar grease of pomade. He must have forgotten... not that it really mattered as of right now. "When are you looking on doing that?"

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast. I have a busy schedule ahead of me and don't have time. But if you'd like, you can make a list of the things you want and we can talk about it tomorrow," Heather replied as she began shoving other things into her satchel, standing up and revealing she was in a skirt. "As of now, I need to get going."

"Oh, uh, where?" Dagur stood up as well, suddenly feeling rushed as she hurried out the door with her satchel slung over a shoulder, shoes clacking against the wooden floors loudly.

"Cumberland Center for a potential partner."

"Ok."

"If you'd like, you could help Hikke with chores today if you need something to do." She paused at the front door long enough to give him a knowing smirk, one Dagur wasn't sure what she knew of.

Dagur frowned bemusedly as she opened the door, her carriage ready to go with her driver waiting patiently for her. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Goodbye brother dear, I'll be back before dinner. Hopefully." She kissed his cheek before hurrying off down the path, clambering into the carriage with the help of the old driver.

Dagur gave a small wave when she glanced out the window as she rode away, the wheels kicking up mud. Guess they did have that rain after all. He dropped his hand and grabbed his cap from his pocket, pulling it over his head. Now that he was outside, he had no desire of returning back inside and decided a walk around the estate would be nice. It was a lovely day after all with the heavy clouds now gone and replaced with warm sunshine. Dagur started for the overgrown path that he used to take as a child to the lake, walking along a fence that corraled several large cows, a bull, and a couple of horses. A cow near him lifted her head towards him with a small moo before shaking her head to rid of the flies trying to bite her delicate ears and nose.

Everything looked the same other than the animals, the old replaced with the new; probably done several times during his absence. Dagur paused for a bit to watch a foal run around its' mother excitedly, still shaky on its' legs, and leaned against the fence with an amused smirk. It's been a while since he last rode and found he missed it greatly, one of the activities he was forced to learn that he actually enjoyed. He chuckled when the foal tripped over its' own feet and crumbled to the ground, spooking itself back to their mother's side. The mother, Dagur realized, was Bela, a foal herself once back before he had left. He was there for her birth and recognized the white freckled markings on her nose; no other horse had those.

He was distracted from the scene when he spotted a black blur from his peripheral coming from the hillside. He turned his focus towards it and saw it was another horse sprinting towards his general direction, a rider hunched over the top of its' back. The closer they got, the more details Dagur was able to take in and noticed the horse was the same black one he saw yesterday at the cemetery. The rider was wearing the same green cloak as yesterday, but the hood was pulled down, allowing Dagur to see their face. Imagine his surprise when he saw it was Hikke, who had taken notice of him as well and slowed down to a trot when he got close.

"Dat meeting vit' Heat'er didn't take very long," Hikke pointed out once he stopped in front of Dagur, looking rather majestic on top of that huge black beast of a horse without a saddle or reigns. A Shire breed built for work rather than racing, but Dagur's never seen a pure black one before.

Dagur shrugged as he reached out a hand to run his fingers over the animal's neck, feeling he wasn't in any danger. "Wasn't much that needed talking about. Just need to settle who gets what of father's possessions."

"Ah." A look passed over Hikke's face that Dagur couldn't decipher, but decided he didn't like it one bit. 

"You could pick out some things of father's as well if you like. Anything of sentimental value or that could be of use to you, I mean." The horse flicked its' ears as it turned its' head towards him, sniffing his hand before moving forward a bit to sniff the rest of Dagur. Probably looking for an apple or carrot. "Sorry love, don't have anything on me." The beast made a sound that had Dagur thinking it was displeased and smirked humorously at it, petting its' nose.

"I couldn't possibly do dat," Hikke muttered in surprise. "I'm just de butler."

"And a good friend who stuck around during his decline," Dagur added, giving Hikke a small honest smile. "I think you're deserving of it more than I am."

"Don't say dat..."

"Why? It's true. I left, never visited, and now I'm only back because he passed."

Hikke let out a sigh as if he had dealt with people like Dagur plenty of times before and gave him a disapproving glare, lips pursed. "You had your reason to go and he had his reasons not to go looking for you. His deat' vas not your fault and you shouldn't continue down dis pat' of self pity and loat'ing. It's not doing you any good anyvays."

Dagur narrowed his eyes in offense, pride hurt from the lecture he received from someone who's considered lower than him by society. He quickly cleared that thought away as he did not agree that Hikke was beneath him in anyway, finding it ignorant and hateful. "You certainly have a lot to say for a butler."

"I tend to give good advice as Osvald used to tell me."

Dagur smirked in amusement. "Did he listen to any of it?"

"No. I'm beginning to believe dat you're going to be much de same vay."

"Hm, probably."

They shared a moment to chuckle.

"So tell me," Dagur started, getting comfortable against the fence, "if my sister's been the new owner of father's banks, why has everyone besides a few servants gone away?"

"Vell first of all, de servants vorked for de owner of de house, your fat'er, and vhen he passed, everyone t'ought dey vere out of vork or vould vork for someone else in case one of your ot'er family members took over de estate. Second, no one vants to vork for dem." Hikke shrugged, appearing unsettled at the thought of someone other than Heather taking the house.

Dagur hummed in agreement. "So why did you and Gobber stay?" He already had an inkling of what the other's response would be, but wanted to hear it anyways for the sake of curiosity.

"For Heat'er, of course. Couldn't leave her alone vhile de future of de estate vas unsettled," the butler scoffed, as if Dagur should have known this already.

Dagur smirked at the tone. "Well that's awfully considerate."

"She and her fat'er have done much for me, of course I'm going to stick around."

He was starting to like Hikke more and more the longer he spoke with him, finding the loyalty and kindness a breath of fresh air. "So what happens now? Will you hire new help or will you retrieve the old ones?"

"Depends on vhet'er Heat'er vants more help. Dere's only her now in de house so dere's little use for more dan one servant really. Ve still have Gobber de cook, a few stable hands, farmers, and ground keepers vhich are de only help ve really need. Maybe anot'er maid to help vit' inside chores, but ot'er dan dat," Hikke shrugs, "I dink ve'll do alright vit' vhat ve have. And I'm sure you can take care of yourself during your stay."

"Does that mean I can no longer ask for your help?" Dagur quirked an amused grin while raising an eyebrow, teasing.

"If you need it, yes. But I have a feeling you've gotten used to doing dings yourself."

"Amen to that."

The horse took that moment to huff and hoof at the ground, no longer able to stand still as it became impatient to run once more. Hikke petted its' neck and made a shushing noise, trying to calm it down, but it wasn't having it. The butler rolled his eyes and slid off, using the fence as a step stool, and was soon standing next to Dagur, patting the beast's flank before shooing him off. The horse happily took the chance and sped off, running towards the mare and her foal and accidentally spooking them.

"He-she? is beautiful," Dagur commented while watching the black horse back off from the others and trotted off for something else to do. 

"Dank you, his name is Toothless," Hikke replied, a knowing grin growing over his lips.

"Toothless? What kind of name is Toothless for a horse?" Dagur asked in bewilderment, glancing at the butler in stupefaction. Clearly the horse had all his teeth, right? A toothless horse was no good to anyone.

Hikke laughed, enjoying the look on Dagur's face. "I didn't know foals vere born vit'out teet' for de first few days of life and de name just stuck even after dey did."

Dagur snorted into a chuckle. "Is he your horse?"

"Accidentally yes. His mot'er died during de birt' and I took over taking care of him vhen I vas still a stable boy. Ve grew very close during dat time and he tends to follow me around vhenever I'm outside. Like a dog almost."

Dagur grinned humorously at the idea of a large horse following Hikke around like a stray dog. "Seeing how he's busy now, want to take a walk to the lake with me? I mean if you're not too busy with chores."

"I have not'ing dat needs my immediate attention right now, so vhy not. Sounds like a lovely idea."

Dagur perked up at his invitation being accepted and pushed away from the fence to start back towards the direction of the lake that was hidden within the woods behind the house. Hikke walked along side him as he took off his cloak before setting it aside on the fence, probably to grab it later, and shoved his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. 

"So... I saw you at the funeral yesterday, but you weren't standing with the rest of us. Why not?" Dagur decided to ask as they walked, almost tripping over a root hidden beneath the grass once they reached the edge of the woods.

Hikke's face grew dark as his mouth formed a frown. "I vas just de butler and not invited to such a personal event."

"Ah yes, my family is full of snobbish cunts."

Hikke tried to stiffle back a surprised laugh and flushed when he couldn't, covering his mouth with a hand.

"No, no, let it out. They're nothing but selfish fuckers who don't give people the time of day unless they're useful. Cutting contact with them is probably the smartest thing I have ever done. Hopefully Heather will do the same." A smirk grew over Dagur's face as he spoke, scratching an itch on his chin. "You lucked out with my sister."

"So it seems..."

A bout of silence fell over them as they walked with the birds singing around them, a squirrel chattering off in the distance. Something shuffled off in the brush, too quick to see, but Dagur knew it had to be a small animal; possibly a rabbit. He would have to try some hunting while he was here, see how rusty he's gotten since he's been away. Beside him, Hikke was taking in the scenery with a serene smile and looking for all the world like he belonged there. The butler certainly was handsome, beautiful even, and Dagur wished he had gotten to know the other sooner. After this trip, who knows when he'll see the other again. He found he could be himself around Hikke, talk his mind without getting anyone upset. Be his friend. Maybe even be Hikke's lover if the butler was amiable to the idea, but Hikke might not even be like that and/or could possibly already be taken.

Once they reached the shoreline of the lake, if it could even be called that, Hikke toed off his shoes, slipped off his socks, and stepped his feet into the water, sighing in bliss. Something in Dagur's chest tightened considerably, making him breathless as he stared at Hikke in a new light. At first he thought the butler was just attractive, enough to draw his interest for a sexual adventure, but now... he found himself yearning for the other like one would for a significant other. Dagur was unsure on why his feelings for Hikke changed, but seeing the auburn standing there in the water with his face towards the sun made him feel funny. He swallowed thickly when Hikke turned his gaze towards him and smiled warmly at him.

"D-do you come out here often?" Dagur asked as he went about collecting his internal thoughts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"As often as I can, it's peaceful," Hikke replied with content, thumbs back in the waist of his pants. "How long are you planning on staying before you go back to Brooklyn?"

Dagur was a bit cut off guard by the question, expecting it (from Heather) but not ready to answer. Not because he was worried, but more like he wasn't sure. He hadn't planned on staying more than a couple of weeks (a month at most), his sister's acceptance throwing him for a loop, so his change in plans was unexpected and he hadn't thought anymore on it until now. "I'm not sure. Probably when I've finished looking and packing up my share of father's possessions. Could be a couple more days or weeks. Who knows."

Hikke nodded, a small frown forming. "I see... Vell, don't be surprised vhen your sister asks you to move back."

Dagur blinked in surprise and furrowed his eyebrows. "She... She wants me to move back?"

"She's never said, but after last night and today, I can tell she doesn't vant you to leave. She's... lonely. Last night vas de first time I've seen her dat happy." Hikke turned his gaze back out to the water as his expression became somber. "Dere is only so much I, a butler, can do for her. She needs de support of her family, you. Having you back helps."

"But I can't just pack up my life and move back, everything I have is back in Brooklyn." That was a lie if Dagur ever heard one and by the look Hikke shot him, the auburn knew it too. "What am I supposed to do, move my shop out here?"

"Dat's not a bad start. But vhat me and your sister dink doesn't matter if it's not vhat you vant. Forcing you into somet'ing you don't vant vould be unfair." Hikke walked back to the shore to stand next to Dagur, keeping his gaze. "You do vhat you vant and vhat you dink is right, yes?"

Dagur was unsure on how to answer other than to nod.

"Good. Is dere a voman vaiting for you back in Brooklyn? Is dat vhy you're a bit reluctant to get up and move back?"

Dagur quickly shook his head with a bitter smile, looking down at his feet. "Nope. They're... not really in my area of interests."

"Oh?" Hikke tilted his head to the side in curiosity, eyebrows raising slightly. "No children in your future den?"

"Not with who I bring to my bed," Dagur chuckled without mirth. He chanced a glance at the auburn only to see the other staring at him in confusion. "Men. I like sleeping with men." It's possible he shouldn't have revealed that.

"Oh." Hikke's eyes went wide with shock as his mouth formed a small o, eyebrows high in his forehead.

"If it bothers you-"

"Nei-no! No no, I'm just surprised is all," Hikke interupted, not looking or sounding disgusted. "It's been avhile since I last met someone like me is all."

Now it was Dagur's turn to be surprised, to stare at Hikke with his mouth gaping open. "Wh-what? Really?"

"Vell, kind of. I still like voman as vell, but I do enjoy men here and dere. Depends on vhat I'm in de mood for." Hikke shrugged, flushed and acting shy.

"Huh..."

"Vell I'm hungry!" Hikke suddenly blurted as he grabbed his socks and shoes, walking past him. "Vould you like somet'ing to eat?"

Dagur watched him go with a raised brow, wondering what just happened. Was Hikke embarrassed? After all they've talked about and what they just shared? He snorted out a small laugh and hurried after the auburn until he was by Hikke's side. "I wouldn't mind something to eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray for horse Toothless!
> 
> Toothless horse breed: [Link text](https://www.google.com/search?q=all+black+shire+horse&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiY0ZWVh5ntAhV2mJ4KHZi8AuAQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=all+black+shire+horse&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzICCAAyBAgAEBg6BAgjECc6BggAEAcQHjoICAAQCBAHEB46BAgAEA1Q0w9Y6RtgjiRoAHAAeACAAZcHiAG7DpIBCTAuMS4zLjYtMZgBAKABAcABAQ&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=Nd-7X9jiG_aw-gSY-YqADg&bih=593&biw=361&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=isvn#imgrc=nfOz1O-wEbfRIM)
> 
> Dagur's hat: [Link text](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/728457308473224628/)
> 
> Nei- no in Norwegian
> 
> Leave a kudo or comment, constructive criticism is wanted.


	3. Books, a scarf, and chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagur makes a rather life changing decision for his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all are enjoying this so far and don't find me writing out Hiccup's accent down annoying. If you do, tough luck, this story is purely self-indulgent that I'm sharing with you all. But I still hope you're all finding this fun and enjoyable.

After Hikke and Dagur returned back to the house, the two disappeared into the kitchens to search for something to snack on while Gobber started on dinner. The cook already had something sitting out for them on a table, covered by a rag; a piece of cinnamon cake. As Dagur started on his, Hikke slipped his socks and shoes back on before Gobber could reprimand him and quickly ate his before mumbling something about work. Dagur was still finishing off his last bite when the auburn scampered off to do said work, leaving him alone to figure out what to do next to entertain himself. He could start looking through his father's things as Heather suggested, but didn't feel mentally prepared for that just yet. 

Instead, he found himself in the library that his father had added on to the house as a present for Dagur's mother to store her ever growing book collection; its' door completely gone. The space was filled floor to ceiling with tombs of all kinds to read, but wasn't as large as the one at his cousin's estate. However, this library held more than philosophy and boring stories, it had stories that could take Dagur anywhere he wanted to go in his mind and send him on an adventure without having to leave the house. Dagur spent many days curled up in one of the cushioned chairs as a child, reading the many fictional stories the books had to offer and often falling asleep with one falling over onto his lap or chest depending on which position he fell asleep in. It had been ages since he last been in here even before his mother died, Oswald not taking kindly to him scampering off from his lessons to hide out in a place that belonged to his mother. 

It was a terrible time when he found it locked one day with his mother the only one with the key, keeping him out unless his mother was kind enough to allow him entrance for a time. He eventually stopped going entirely when he went through puberty and reading books for fun was frowned upon by his peers, a couple of lads Dagur had no business being around with their awful attitudes and habits. He was lonely, though, and ached for attention and acceptance from someone his own age and not by his parents who weren't always around to entertain him. He was glad he left those horrible boys on their arses not long after meeting them when they tried to get him to sleep with a young girl they had paid for. The poor girl couldn't be no more than fifteen, not much younger than himself, at the time and it made Dagur feel sick to his stomach that there were people out there who sold young girls' bodies for profit and people actually paid them. 

Those boys were missing a couple of teeth the next day when they woke up, the girl gone with all the cash Dagur had in his and the other boys' pockets that he had given to her. She stashed away on a train, never to be seen again. He felt good after having done that, turning his life around until his mother died. Then he just up and ran away himself, stealing a few things to sell for money before leaving. He had stowed away on a train and made the first largest town it stopped at his home, Brooklyn having more opportunities and people like him than Yarmouth. But jobs were hard to keep and getting caught was more likely if you weren't careful.

Dagur fingered the spine of a large leather bound book he didn't remember being there since he last stood in here and pulled it from the shelf, opening it. It was full of flattened flowers pinned to the pages with writing beneath each one explaining their significance to the person writing it. Dagur recognized his mother's handwriting. Something seized in his chest and he let out a shaky breath as he put the tomb back in its' place with wobbly hands. He remembered his mother had started putting her favorite flowers between the pages of books to press and preserve them, but didn't know she had been collecting them or even kept them.

He moved down the section of shelving he had randomly chosen while sliding his fingers across the books' spines as he passed by them, reading the names printed down on them and ignoring the ones that didn't. They weren't in alphabetical, chronological, or favorite order which made it hard to find the particular book Dagur was looking for. He moved from the random shelf to start from the top and make his way down, slowly making his way over the walls until he finally found what he was looking for. The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood by Howard Pyle. It wasn't that old at all, but it had become Dagur's favorite book during his teenage years and the love for it showed on its' creased pages and stained edges. Well... he found one thing he wanted to take, but it didn't belong to his father. 

This would probably be the only thing of his mother's belongings that he got to take, seeing on how the rest of his mother's possessions had already been taken care of. If anything of hers had been left behind other than her books, he hadn't seen them. If there was one thing he really wanted of hers it would be her silk wrap with the beaver fur lining, always worn during winter parties and always smelling of her favorite perfume. Dagur used to wrap himself in it when he was child and needed comforting when he became too old for motherly hugs, his father telling him to grow up. If Heather would allow it, maybe he could take a few more of his mother's books.

"You look quite upset," Hikke's accented voice startled Dagur from his musings, almost making him drop the book in his hands as he turned on his heels to face the butler. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. Just startled me is all; lost in my head," Dagur returned with a polite grin, noticing the other had forgone the butler's uniform entirely.

"Is der anyt'ing I can do for you?"

Dagur quirked a small grin at the other's earnestness, about to say 'thank you, but no' but stopped upruptly in thought, biting his bottom lip. Hikke raised an eyebrow at the silence, but waited patiently for his answer. "Actually... Have you perchance seen a wrap made of silk and fur?"

"Beautiful blue silk vit beaver fur?" Hikke questioned.

Dagur lit up in surprise and nodded hurriedly. "Yes, exactly! Do you know where it is?"

"Lady Heat'er has it. She vheres it from time to time vhen she has to attend parties."

"... Oh." The joy that had been making way in him vanished in disappointment. 

Hikke tilted his head to the side as he stared at Dagur with concern, mouth forming a small frown. "Are you hungry at all? You had a late breakfast and not'ing else and it's getting close to dinner time."

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm alright. Not very hungry." Dagur tried to smile at him, but it came off more as a wince. "... Do you have any chores you could use some help with? Something to distract me?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Got everyt'ing squared away until Heat'er comes back, but dere is a chess board in da cabinet over dere if you vant to play." Hikke pointed towards a small piece of furniture hidden away in the corner of the room, a pile of books stacked on top of it in a disordered manner.

Dagur nodded, a game of chess didn't sound like a bad idea at the moment. It's been a while since he last played and now would be a good time to see how rusty he's become. He watched as Hikke stepped away from him to grab a rather flat wooden box, something rattling inside it with each step the auburn took back to Dagur.

"Shall ve play in de living room?" Hikke asked with a polite smile.

"Sure."

...

"Dammit!" Dagur hissed sharply, annoyance dripping from his tone as he lost. Again. He knew he was rusty, but he couldn't be that rusty. Surely after five games he would have gotten back into the hang of things and rained vengeance back down on Hikke. But he hadn't. Hikke still remained victorious and was grinning smugly as he knocked down Dagur's king.

"Anot'er?" the butler asked pompously, sitting back in his chair in a relaxed state with his finger tips pressing against each other in front of him as his elbows rested on the chair's armrests.

Dagur glared at him with thin lips, knowing when he was beat, but his bruised ego was making it difficult to say no and not at all because he enjoyed spending time with Hikke. "One more."

"Dat's vhat you said de last two times," Hikke snarked, but moved to reset the board.

"Hate to bother ye two, but lady Heather has returned and dinner is served," Gobber interrupted before Hikke could finish. The large man was waddling back to the kitchens before either of the younger men could reply.

"Duty avaits," Hikke said softly, looking a bit disappointed at their time together coming to an end as he stood up. "Dank you for playing vit' me, I really enjoyed myself."

"I can see that, what with you beating my arse," Dagur huffed, but a grin made its' way onto his face. "Where do you eat supper?"

"In de kitchens after I'm done serving you and Heat'er, vhy?"

"Why don't you eat with us?"

Hikke's eyes widened in shock before blinking rapidly a few times. "Surely you're joking..."

"No I'm not joking, I'm being very serious. It's just me and Heather, no posh bastards to tell you what's proper or not." Dagur was still sitting and fiddling with a marbled knight in his hand, twirling it around his fingers. He was trying not to chuckle at the way Hikke spoke, the butler's accent thickening the more relaxed he became around Dagur and he found it adorable.

Hikke opened and closed his mouth several times as a flush colored his cheeks. "As long as Heat'er says it's alright..."

"I'm sure she will." Dagur stood up and set the horse head back down onto the board, slipping his suspenders that he had shoved off during the second game back over his shoulders. "Lead the way kind sir."

Hikke raised an amused brow as his shock began to dissipate. He said nothing as he made his way to the dining room where Heather and Gobber had finished setting up the table. Heather looked up from her work and smiled gently at the two of them, relief settling on her features at the sight of Dagur. She must have feared he would have left while she was gone and Dagur didn't blame her for thinking that.

"Good evening," Heather greeted, sitting down at the head of the table.

"Hello." Dagur moved to stand behind his chair, but did not pull it out to sit down. Hikke had not moved from his spot at the entryway of the dining room, looking like he wanted to shuffle his feet when Dagur turned his attention towards him. "Hikke's going to eat with us, is that alright?"

Heather's eyebrows rose as she stared at her brother in surprise. "I... don't see why not. It's just us, but... I never expected you to ask for something like that."

"I find it silly that the people who help and take care of the house have to eat somewhere else at a different time," Dagur explained as he motioned Hikke over, the butler hesitantly moving to stand next to him. "I'll just get another dinner set, shall I?" He grinned at Hikke before moving over to the China cabinet, grabbing an extra set of dishes, utensils, and place mat.

"Dank you," the butler breathed out, sitting down in the chair left of Dagur's.

"Don't mention it," Heather chuckled, taking a bite of her fish. "It's been a long time since I last ate with more than one other person. I would have asked you to sit down with me before, but father is very traditional." She took a sip of wine with a grimace, talk of their father and his traditions were a sore subject it seemed. Allowing Heather to take over the business was the first tradition he ever broke.

Dagur set everything down in front of Hikke before taking the plate to the kitchens to have Gobber fill it. The cook can certainly move for a large man as Dagur hadn't even notice that Gobber had left and returned with a plate in each hand full of steaming food.

"Hope ya don' mind me joinin' ya," the bald man said as he set one plate in front of Hikke before moving around the table to sit down on the other side of Heather, sitting down without waiting for an answer.

"The more the merrier," Heather replied with a grin, cheeks rosing up in happiness.

Dagur snickered as he put the plate in his hand away and sat back down, digging into his own food. "So what happened in Cumberland? Did you get that partnership you were looking for?"

"No." She positively gleamed with pride, the exact opposite of what her reaction should be. "I met with a man from Manhattan who sold me his bank. We now have an O'Longain bank in New York." 

Dagur was impressed. Father had been trying to expand out to New York for so long, but failed each time; even when he tried for a partnership. "Excellent. Maybe you can check up on me whenever you make a surprise visit to it to make sure no one messed up."

The silence that fell upon them was uncomfortable as Heather set her fork down, looking down at her plate. She dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts. "I was thinking... maybe you could move back home."

Dagur snapped his gaze towards Hikke, who gave him a knowing look. Gobber kept eating, pretending nothing was out of place. When he glanced back towards Heather, she was staring back at him with a guarded look and body tense.

Dagur sighed and set his utensils down as well. "Sis..."

"I've been seriously thinking about it last night and I want you to move back home. You could have your old room back or rent one of the cottages on the estate. There's several buildings in town for sale so... maybe you could move your shoe shop into one of them. I know this is a lot to ask of you and I don't want you to do anything you don't want to, but... I miss you."

If this were anyone else telling him this, Dagur would have felt he was being manipulated. Especially with those last words. Heather always had a sway over Dagur when they were kids, even after they drew apart, and she would use that to get him to do whatever she wanted. Right now, however, there was nothing but sincerity as she spoke. She wasn't speaking just as his sister, but as an adult who thought things through and had everything planned. An adult who needed her brother. Dagur knew if he were to ask, she would give him the money to help him settle if he were to move back.

"Sis, Heather... What you're asking me to do is a big thing. You're asking me to pick up the life I made in Brooklyn and throw it away by moving back to Yarmouth. It's not as easy as it sounds," Dagur said seriously, no longer hungry. "I like Brooklyn. I like living in New York. It might not be the safest city to live in, but at least there I can find more people like, well, me. And I didn't exactly leave a great name for myself when I left. Moving back could go either way and I don't like my chances."

"The lad does ha'e a point," Gobber butted in before Heather could reply, pointing at Dagur as he stared at her. "There are many private places where people like Dagur and myself could meet and there is more business to be done there. Would he be happier though? I don't think so." He tore into a piece of bread and chewed it messily.

"And how would you know that?" Dagur scoffed testily, narrowing his gaze on the large man; Gobber liking men was news to him.

"I saw it as soon as I saw ya. I spent enough time around a downtrodden man to know when I see it and I see it in ye laddie. Ye ain't as happy with yer life as much as ye think."

Dagur frowned at that and gritted his teeth. "So what should I do?"

"Do what ye think is best. I can' tell ye what to do and neither can Heather, but we will tell ya what we think. And on account from both of us, we think ye should move back home. Yer mood has drastically changed since you came back and I believe it would be good for ye."

"But the people of Yarmouth-"

"Can go suck an egg," Gobber scoffed. "Things have changed since ye been gone, a lot of people come and go, and I think ye could expand on what shoes ye can make and sell. Lots a farmers who could use good quality boots. Plenty of women lookin' for fancy shoes. Mothers needin' functional ones. Sporty, hunting, parties, all kinds here. Just as much as Brooklyn."

"You're twisting my arm here," Dagur grumbled irritatingly, running a hand down his face. When his hand fell upon his mouth, he glanced towards Hikke for help.

The butler kept his eyes down on his plate and ate like a proper gentleman would, back straight and shoulders down as he acted as if there wasn't an angry redhead beside him. But there was a small twitch to the side of his mouth that proved Hikke was finding this amusing.

"Please come back home," Heather murmured desperately. "I know we haven't spent any time together in a long time, but I want to make that up. I'll beg if that's what it takes."

"Are you not still upset with me about leaving? Or have you forgiven me already?" Dagur refuted. "You can't seriously think that I believe you when you say that you want me home."

Heather slouched as her head tilted back, a sigh of annoyance rushing out of her. It was such a lack of respect and properness that it would make mother roll in her grave right now. "No I haven't quite forgiven you and yes I'm still mad at you, but more than anything I want you back."

"I can't just up and leave my life in Brooklyn!"

"Yes you can! I'll pay for anything that you can't if it means you could come home."

"But I don't want that!" Dagur snapped as he slapped his hands down onto the table, shaking it as he stood up while making Hikke jump in surprise. "I don't want your money! If I perchance ever want to come back to Yarmouth I'll do it on my own with my money."

"But you don't have to!" Heather shouted back as she too jumped to her feet. Her face formed into an ugly grimace of fury that did not suit her, but her tone and anger fed Dagur's own. "That's what I'm trying to say. You don't have to do this alone. Never had to."

Dagur chuckled humorlessly. "Oh really? Where were you then, hm? Back when we were kids? One word from father and you kept your distance from me unless you wanted something. You weren't there for me when I needed you most and you certainly didn't want me then."

"Oh come off it. You weren't exactly there for me either..."

"Who beat up Barry Brook when he harassed you? Who carried you home when you sprained your ankle while all your lady friends were visiting? Who taught you how to dance so you could dance with that ignorant bastard who I told you was no good from the start? Who used to comfort you during lightening storms? Me! I did that all that, not because I wanted to rack up favors or because I was told to, but because I wanted to! Because... because I love you." Dagur's voice softened as the strength behind his anger melted away, replaced with a dark feeling of emptiness and loneliness. "You're my little sister, I'm supposed to take care of you. Not be pushed away because of our parents' traditions or some shit."

Heather inhaled shakily, holding it for a moment to keep from crying as her face scrunched up in pain. But not from anything physical. "I-I'm sorry," she whispered.

Dagur deflated like a hot air balloon and sunk back into his chair, his food now cold. When he glanced around, he found Hikke and Gobber were nowhere to be found. "Please, don't say that. I left you with the aftermath after I ran away and I didn't try hard enough to reconnect with you before I left."

"But you did. I remember all that, but I took you for granted and didn't realize what I had until you left," she said softly as she sat, more like crumbled, back down as well. "Things became difficult after you left, but I found my pride and my strengths. I found how strong I really am and that I'm really good at using my feminine wiles to climb my way up the ladder."

Dagur's mouth got caught in a smirk as pride for his sister filled him. "You've... changed. Quite a bit since I last been home."

"Of course I have. I had to, but for the better or worst? At what cost?"

"For better in all ways but one; you're lonely. And that's my fault. I'm sorry."

Heather shook her head and rubbed her forehead tenderly while closing her eyes. "I want to say I'm not lonely, but then you would tell me I'm lying. Which I am. But at least I'm getting something right, yes?"

"Mm, possibly." He gave a teasing grin as he leaned back in his chair into a more comfortable position.

"Hush you. Not like you're not lonely." She bent forward to swat his arm, her finger tips barely reaching.

Dagur shrugged, but did not deny it. He was lonely. Very much so. While he had his fun and had his assistant back at the shop, he was not happy. Even with the proof of making a life for himself in Brooklyn, it didn't matter. It didn't fill the hole in his chest like these small talks he had with his sister these past two days and the time he spent with Hikke, who may or may not accept Dagur's advances. Being home again with his sister without having to hide who he is was something of a dream. If it were, he wished he would never wake. Or... He could accept Heather's offer and move back home. He could move back into his old room or into one of the many mini cottages settled all over the estate to house the help or even rent out a place in town. Yarmouth wasn't like Brooklyn, but he could settle more comfortably here than he ever would in New York.

Mind made up and willing himself to speak up before he could change his mind, Dagur opened his mouth, "I'll move back home." He winced at the loud squeal Heather made and almost fell out of his chair when she ran around the table to jump onto him and embrace him tightly.

"Thank the gods!" she uttered hurriedly.

Dagur raised his brows at that, never having heard that before.

"I'll get started on making plans and you can start picking out where you want to stay." She straightened and hurried out of the dining room, food forgotten. She continued to speak as she walked, slowly disappearing the further away she got.

Dagur chuckled as he reached over the table for Heather's wine, downing it quicky so it couldn't sit on his tongue for too long. He would have to see about getting some more mead from Gobber. 

"Seems everyt'ing vent vell," Hikke's voice drew Dagur's attention to the entry way of the dining room. 

"It appears it has," Dagur replied as he fingered the stem of the wine glass, a small smile playing over his lips.

"Vhat happens now?"

"I figure out where I'm going to live and where my new shop is going to be, go back to Brooklyn for my things and hopefully manipulate my assistant to come with me, and then start living my life in Yarmouth I suppose."

While Hikke didn't smile, his whole face brightened. "Very good, knew you'd make de right choice."

Dagur raised a brow at the tease and snorted, standing and gathering up the dishes. "Suppose I did. Sorry about dinner."

"No vorries. You two got vhat needed to be said out in de open and now you two can move forvard properly." Hikke moved forward to take the dishes away from Dagur and frowned slightly when he wouldn't allow him to.

"I was talking about the food, but yes. Sorry about that too. Let me help make it up to you and Gobber."

Hikke huffed out a small laugh, as if he was trying to hold it back, and nodded, grabbing what Dagur couldn't. "Don't vorry, de left overs vill be given to de pigs. And I'm sure Gobber vould very much enjoy not having to do de dishes tonight."

"Guess I'm on dish duty then."

"I suppose."

"Another round of chess after?"

"Like losing, do you?" Hikke smirked smugly at Dagur as he hurried passed him to hold the swinging door open for him.

Dagur glared playfully and tapped the butler's shin with his foot in warning. "I'll get you this time."

"You must day dream a lot." Hikke let the door swing shut behind him and brushed against Dagur as he moved to step ahead of him again, leading him where he needed to go in the kitchen.

"I may or may not, but I will win."

"Ve'll see."

The two broke into a bout of snickers, bumping against each other as they stood in front of the sink basin. Dagur shoved Hikke with a shoulder playfully to which the butler quickly retaliated with a shove of his own. Before it could get out of hand, Gobber snapped at them to stop mucking about and get the dishes done, not even commenting on Dagur being in the kitchen washing dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood of Great Renown in Nottinghamshire is an 1883 novel by the American illustrator and writer Howard Pyle.
> 
> Ok so I don't know why it keeps adding that extra note at the bottom of this one with the links, so sorry if it bothers you. 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment or kudo.


	4. Cottages, lakes, ruined kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings grow between our two boys and Hikke's pov has now been added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for all the kudos and foest97 for your comments, they really light up my day. It's just been.... hard these last few weeks. I'm tired, not the tired that'll go away with a good night sleep, but the kind that feels like everything is not worth anything. It was so bad yesterday it took everything I had to go through my last editing for this chapter. Sometimes I wonder if it's really worth writing since I don't seem all that popular. But you know what, that's ok. As long as I can make someone out there happy with my writing then I'm happy too. 
> 
> Thanks my peeps.

The next morning was spent getting everything in order so that Dagur could go to Brooklyn and back as quickly as possible. Dagur would spend three days in Brooklyn to pack, sell as much as he could, and hopefully get Gustav to move back with him. The kid was... something, talkative if nothing else, but did show the potential to be more if he put in the effort. If the boy hadn't been an orphan and at risk of being taken to a workhouse, Dagur would have thrown Gustav out on his ass a long time ago. As it is, the boy had grown on Dagur and he often saw him as an annoying kid brother that Dagur never knew he wanted.

When things with Heather were squared away, Hikke took her place and showed him a few unused cottages Dagur could choose from. He chose the one with the easiest access, but still had the privacy he missed having as a teen, and started cleaning it with Hikke's help. The two spent the rest of the morning and afternoon washing and talking, Dagur often teasing Hikke's accent while secretly finding it adorable. The butler would huff or smack a shoulder, pretending to be annoyed but was clearly enjoying Dagur's attention. 

Dagur felt his fondness for Hikke grow as the day ticked by and thought to try a bit of flirtation with the other. Yet every time he did, either something would interrupt them or Hikke wouldn't understand. Or the butler just hadn't heard. It came to a point where it started to seem forced and he had to stop before he embarrassed himself, hoping to get another chance before he left for Brooklyn tomorrow morning. It would be nice to have something to look forward to while in New York if he could find a way to express himself without looking like a fool and Hikke reciprocated.

Sweaty from the heat, the two took a break to eat a couple of sandwiches Hikke had packed for them and drank from the stream that lay a few yards away from the cottage. It was a rather warm fall day, making the air dusty and smell of hay; the idea of jumping in the lake seeming like a good idea. As it so happens, Dagur chose the cottage that not only nestled in close to a stream, but was also a mere half minute walk from the lake. Seeing as they were mostly finished and now dirty from dust, cobwebs, and sweat, a quick dip sounded quite refreshing in the hot afternoon sun.

"Care for a swim?" Dagur asked as he headed for the small body of water fenced around by trees, pulling his shirt over his head after slipping his suspenders off.

Hikke's eyebrows rose high in his forehead as a small flush filled his cheeks, pointedly not looking at Dagur's bare torso. "I did not bring anyt'ing to svim in."

"Then skinny dip. Or keep your underthings on." Dagur didn't hesitate to shuck off his pants and underwear after toeing his shoes off, not at all shy about being naked in front of another.

There was a choking noise from Hikke as Dagur ran off barefoot and naked towards the lake, his feet slapping against the wooden pier. He jumped off the end of it into the cool lake with a happy shout before gasping in shock from the sudden change in temperature when his body hit the water. He coughed out what little water he inhaled once he resurfaced and treaded the water, looking back towards the shore to see Hikke standing there still fully dressed.

"Woo that's cold!" Dagur said through chattering teeth, wondering why this had seemed like a good idea in the first place. He was no longer accostomed to swimming in the lake like he had been when he was a child and now regretted jumping in like he did.

"Come to shore, it's varmer," Hikke suggested loudly to be heard, shoulders shaking in obvious amusement.

Dagur swam towards the other until he could stand, wading the rest of the way until he was waste deep and pretended to not notice the appreciative glance Hikke was giving his upper body. "That was stupid."

"Indeed it vas," Hikke agreed with a chuckle, hands clasped behind his back.

"Why don't you join me? You're looking a little hot beneath the collar."

"No dank you, I'm alright."

Dagur narrowed his eyes in mischief as he moved again towards the other, watching the other quickly look away when his nethers popped above the water. Dagur used the other's distraction to pick Hikke up around his middle and drag him into the water, tossing him into the lake. The butler went down with flailing limbs and was quick to resurface with an undignified gasp, hair falling over his forehead and looking like a drowned cat. Hikke stood up in the water, shivering, and looked at Dagur with a glare; clothes clinging to his body.

"Oh you're in trouble now Mr. O'Longain," the butler hissed, looking quite intimidating despite his lanky body and waterlogged appearance.

Dagur's eyes widened and he barely had enough time to turn tail before Hikke was on him, dragging him closer in order to dunk his head beneath the surface. Hikke quickly waded away as Dagur popped back out of the water with a choked gasped, coughing and shivering even more. He was quick to follow after him, but Hikke had a good head start and was already on dry land, booking it into the trees with a cackle. Dagur ran after him, still nude, with a quiet maniacl laugh of his own and was easily catching up with him; the other's wet clothes slowing him down. They had reached a meadow behind a small hill when Dagur caught up to him and tackled Hikke to the ground, the two rolling around on the grass to bring the other into submission. In a surprising turn of events, Hikke was the one who ended up winning, holding Dagur down by sitting on his stomach and gripping Dagur's wrists in each hand.

"You are surprisingly strong," Dagur gasped, head tilted back. He ignored the way his body responded to being overtaken and let himself relax, knowing when he was beaten.

"And you're surprisingly quick," Hikke returned, not letting go of his hold.

"You win, now get off. You're heavy."

"Vhat do I vin den?" There was a sensual note to his voice and Dagur was unsure on how to take it.

Dagur turned his gaze back to the auburn and narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he dared back, "whatever you want."

"Vhatever I vant?"

"...yes?"

Hikke smirked mischievously and started to lean down, making Dagur's eyes widen. He kept still as the other continued to lower his head towards Dagur's, eyes becoming half lidded the closer the auburn got. He was certain Hikke was about to kiss him, ready for it even, but then the auburn bypassed his lips to whisper in Dagur's ear.

"I'll need some time to dink about it."

Hikke was suddenly up on his feet and moving away from him, leaving Dagur naked on the ground in a state of bewilderment. A teasing giggle finally made Dagur move from the ground to chase after him only to remember that he wasn't wearing any clothes and Hikke was heading towards the house. With a grumble, Dagur walked back to the lake to gather his clothes and redress, body now dry after the chase and lay in the grass. He returned to the house to find Hikke had disappeared and Dagur was left to find something to do until someone was willing to entertain him for a bit. As it was, Gobber was busy in the kitchen, Heather was in town to talk (bribe) a few trustworthy men to travel with Dagur to help him move his belongings, and whatever help that had stayed after Oswald's death were too busy doing their own chores.

With a lonely sigh, Dagur made his way back to his mother's library and chose a random book from the shelf to read. He almost groaned when he opened up the book to see that it was full of poetry, something he never really enjoyed, but he sat down with it anyways and started to read. He became surprised by the second poem when his mother's handwriting popped up around the edge of the page, little notes of her thoughts left behind on what she liked or disliked about the poem. He snickered when the sixth one held many words of disgust for it, his mother reminding him a bit of Heather. He turned the page with a small smile, still finding humor in his mother's thoughts, but as soon as he started reading the next poem, the smile slowly slipped from his face; mind replaced with Hikke.

Are you the new person drawn toward me?  
To begin with, take warning, I am surely far different from what you suppose;  
Do you suppose you will find in me your ideal?  
Do you think it so easy to have me become your lover?  
Do you think the friendship of me would be unalloy’d satisfaction?  
Do you think I am trusty and faithful?  
Do you see no further than this façade, this smooth and tolerant manner of me?  
Do you suppose yourself advancing on real ground toward a real heroic man?  
Have you no thought, O dreamer, that it may be all maya, illusion?

—Walt Whitman

Dagur paused on that page, deep in thought, wondering why this made him think of the butler when all the other love or friendship poetry didn't. Maybe because it outed the thoughts he wanted to keep hidden even from himself especially now that he found himself growing feelings for Hikke. What if the butler didn't find Dagur as an ideal lover or trustworthy once he learned the depths of what Dagur had hidden behind the kind smile he forced onto his face? What if Hikke didn't like what he saw? It's because of this that Dagur never allowed himself to fully bond with another and not because he was afraid of going to jail for liking men. While he did have a bad habit of starting fights and joining in some illegal bare-knuckle matches, Dagur didn't particularly find himself as bad as some of the men he's slept with. 

He's never robbed another person... except that one time, but that Daniel Logan deserved it. As well as Jacob Beck. Oh and Bart Stoll. Don't forget from his own parents before he left... ok, so he's stole plenty growing up and during his first year in New York, but only from those who deserved it. Other than his parents of course. At least he didn't use opioids, but his horrible drinking habits could be seen as less than desirable. And he didn't smoke... much. The occasional pipe on a particularly hard day such as when he read the letter from his sister saying father had died. He barely remembered that night as he had drunk himself into a stupor before packing his trunk the next day with a raging headache and smelling of whiskey. He barely had time to wash up in the train station bathroom until the funeral started, missing half of it because the rest of his family were unwilling to wait for him.

Dagur sighed as reread the poem, the first two sentences repeating in his mind. Should he warn Hikke and hope the other hadn't supposed anything else of him than what the butler already had? From their talks it appeared Hikke thought highly of him and Dagur wished he didn't, a little uncomfortable by it. There was still so much Hikke didn't know about him and Dagur didn't like wondering if the auburn would still accept him or not if he were to tell Hikke more about himself. His thoughts were now giving him a headache and reading no longer felt enjoyable, making him shut the book and set it aside on an end table close by.

"Troubled again, sir?" the person of his affections asked with hidden concern.

Dagur, who had been rubbing his temples with closed eyes, looked over towards Hikke and couldn't help but smile softly at the auburn's furrowed eyebrows. "A bit," he admitted, standing up.

"Vant to talk about it?"

Dagur took a moment to answer as he eyed Hikke, taking in his soft look and genuine worry for him. Seeing that the butler truly wanted to help almost made Dagur spill his inner thoughts to the other but held back as he shook his head. "Yes, but not yet. If or when I ever feel ready to share, you'll be the first to know."

Hikke seemed passified by the answer and nodded, relaxing a bit. "Everyt'ing you need for de trip tomorrow has been packed. Some men vill be going along vit' you to help you in New York."

"Good, that's... good." He sauntered over towards Hikke until he was in the other's personal space, staring up at the butler and watching him blush as an uncomfortable look fell across Hikke's face. "Still thinking about what you want?"

Hikke raised a brow in confusion. "Vhat I vant?"

"For winning. Figured it out yet?" Dagur tilted his head as he watched the other flounder for an answer, the courage from before missing.

"Oh, uh, no. I t'ought you vere joking." 

"Nope. What do you want? Whatever it is, I'll give it to you." 

Hikke's eyes narrowed as he mumbled, "dat's not a smart ding to say to someone like me."

Now Dagur was intrigued and smirked curiously at the other. "Someone like you? You saying you're some ruffian or hornswoggler? Nipper perhaps?"

"Vhat?! No! I'm no cheat or stealer," Hikke snapped, not appreciating the accusations.

Dagur took a small step back and raised his hands in a placating manner, not meaning to be rude. "Ok, alright. Just teasing. If you're not some secret horrible person, then who are you? Tell me what you meant." He raised his brows with interest as he showed no malicious intent.

Hikke said nothing for a moment, eyeing Dagur with a small frown. "Vhat I meant vas dat I'm no one compared to you, I'm just a butler."

"So you don't deserve a prize?" Dagur scoffed as he crossed his arms, frowning in disbelief. "Honestly... Look," he sighed, forcing himself to relax but kept his arms over his chest. "As far as I'm concerned, you're a person like the rest of us with no title or positions separating us. Course, I also find you a more agreeable person to be around than most and think highly of you after spending time with you these last few days." He shrugged, feeling like he gave too much away concerning his feelings. But he felt elated when Hikke smiled softly as the tension in his body lessened.

"Dat's very kind of you to say," Hikke mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as a light flush colored his cheeks; looking at Dagur beneath thick eyelashes.

There was a spark set in Dagur's heart and he was unsure on how he felt about it. No, he knew how he felt, has known since yesterday, he just denied himself the luxury of thinking about it. Because once he does, he'll go all queer and tongue tied and start making a fool of himself. "Hold your tongue," he chose to say without any real bite to it. "So? What do you want?"

Hikke worried his bottom lip in contemplation. "You might not like it."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"... I can have vhatever I vant?" Hikke asked, unsure, after a moment.

"Sure, as long as it's reasonable." Dagur lowered his arms to rest his hands on his hips, becoming a little impatient. It must have shown on his face for the butler was moving slowly towards him while keeping Dagur's gaze, mouth set and eyes determined.

Dagur held still as Hikke stood in front of him, eyes searching his. When the butler didn't find any discomfort from their closeness, Dagur almost let out a sigh of relief when Hikke began to lean in. It probably wasn't smart to allow Hikke to kiss him, the action possibly leading to the breaking of the dam of denial that he wouldn't be able to fix. But... damn him if he stopped Hikke now. The auburn looked so nervous and exited at the same time as his hands trembled by his sides, eyes half lidded as he turned his gaze to Dagur's lips. It's been awhile since he last kissed someone and he hoped he wasn't rusty, wanting to give Hikke a foreshadowing of what could happen either later on tonight or when he got back from Brooklyn.

*Thud!*

"For Thor's sake Billi, careful with that! It's worth more than yers and my life put together!" Gobber's voice boomed from down the hall, making the two of them jump away from each other like a couple of cats from water. The mustached man was soon passing by the doorway of the library with what Dagur guessed was a farm hand carrying a grandfather clock. The large man perked up at the sight of them. "Oh, hallo boys, any of ye fancy helpin' an old man out?"

Hikke and Dagur both glanced to the young boy shaking beneath the weight of the clock end he was carrying, the head of it heavier than the end Gobber was handling. The two then looked at each other, Hikke with a look of disappointment at their moment being ruined. But the auburn, from what Dagur was quickly finding out, was not one to brush aside someone who needed help. Dagur gave the other a small smile of amusement and jerked his head to the clock, turning back towards Gobber.

"Of course." Dagur easily took the heavier end from the boy as Hikke took the other, both following after the cook. "Why is this being moved?" he grunted, trying not to trip on his own feet as he walked backwards.

"Lady Heather believes this needs to be down in the parlor room to be better observed," the mustached man explained, probably quoting her.

But Dagur knew better. "She's moving it as far away from her room as possible, isn't she?"

Gobber laughed. "Can' stand the damn hourly bong."

Dagur snorted into a short bout of laughter, coming off maniacl and loud. He winced in embarrassment when Hikke raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat. "So where's Heather anyways?"

"In her study as always. Poor girl never stops, much like her father." Gobber lead them the rest of the way down the hall until they reached the end, opening the door to the parlor to let them through. "Ye take after your mother Dagur," he continued with a wistful smile. "She was such a free spirit. Ye can put it there between the windows."

Hikke set his side down first and helped Dagur lift the head of it until it was nestled against the wall, scooting it from one side to the other until it was centered between the windows. Hikke fished out his watch from his pants' pocket to set the correct time on the grandfather clock, swinging the pendulum once done. Fortunately, it hadn't taken very long to move the clock and didn't have to worry about the hourly bong going off right next to their heads as the auburn set it.

"Yer mother loved this clock," Gobber said quietly as he watched the second hand tick by. "Not exactly pretty to look at or nice to hear, but it was the first expensive thing she ever bought before she married yer father."

Dagur stared at Gobber, having never known that about his mother. Of course he never really cared about the clock before and never had the thought to ask his parents about it. But hearing the importance of it now made him wish he was a more thoughtful child when mother was alive. "Any particular reason she bought this one?"

Gobber shrugged. "Haven't the foggiest. Whelp, I'm off, supper won' make itself. Thanks for the help boys, Billy back to the fields before Mr. Montgomery notices ya missin'. Oh, here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few nickles, handing them to the boy.

Billy took them with wide, wonderous eyes and carefully slipped them into his pocket before scampering off with a brilliant grin. 

Gobber patted Dagur on the shoulder as he passed him, giving him a meaningful look. "Yer a good lad, don' let that head of yers make a mess of ya." He waddled off, leaving Hikke and Dagur by themselves again.

"Vhat did dat mean?" Hikke asked once they were alone, eyeing Dagur curiously.

"I'm not sure," Dagur replied, telling the truth. He honestly did not know what Gobber was trying to imply or if the cook even knew what was going on in Dagur's head. Maybe it was written all over his face that he was thinking of his mother with guilt. He cleared his head of it as he stared at Hikke, coming back to what they were about to do before they interupted. "So," he began, slowly swiveling his body towards the butler, who was now raising his eyebrows at Dagur's tone. "Now that we're alone again-"

"Horses! I should-I should tend to de horses," Hikke hastily interupted, face morphing into one of nervousness as he suddenly moved away from Dagur and exited the parlor with quick strides.

Dagur's mouth opened in surprise at the other's retreat and turned on his heel, staring out the parlor door in bewilderment. Hikke didn't have horses to tend to, he was no longer a stable boy, but Dagur had a feeling even then the butler must have used that excuse quite often for it to pop out so quickly. His hideous laugh that his sister often told him made him sound like a psychopath must have scared Hikke off. He tried so hard to keep it in check over the years, but it slipped out after Gobber's comment about his sister and the clock. Dagur groaned as if in pain and ran a hand over his face, cursing himself for his little slip up. It wouldn't be the first time his laugh scared someone away... 

Dagur's shoulders slumped in disappointment and hurt and started for the stairs to go to his room, yearning for his notebook and pen and a distraction from his darkening thoughts. He had a few sketches in mind he had been wanting to put on paper the past several days and now it seemed like he finally had the time to do it without any distractions. When he shut the door to his room once he reached it and entered, it felt as if he was closing a metaphorical door to his emotions.

...

"Dum. Dum. Dum," Hikke hissed to himself as he made his way to the stables, something he didn't need to do but didn't want to look like a liar to Dagur. "Du er så dum!" He ran a hand roughly through his hair and almost slipped in the mud outside the stable door. Fortunately there was no one around to witness all this as he spoke to himself. "He knows you don't vork in de stables anymore, you told him before. Now he's probably dinking you don't like him. Idiot!" He sighed heavily as he leaned back against a wall inside an empty horse stall, sliding down until he was sitting in the dirt.

He didn't know why he suddenly scampered off like a dog with its' tail between its' legs, but... no, he knew. He was being a coward. He was given the chance to kiss Dagur, a man way out of his depth, and he pulled away. That man was something else, something unexpected from everything he's heard others say. Dagur's a menace, he'll never get anywhere without his father's money, he's probably a drunk now, he has no thoughts for others. 

From what Hikke's seen since Dagur's arrival, it was more that Oswald was right. Dagur was troubled, but by things that had happened in the past rather than being *a* trouble. It was also obvious that Dagur was doing well for himself and didn't need his father's money nor did he want it as he said it so clearly in front of his family. The drunk part... that was still on the tables as Hikke had only seen the other drunk once and that was the night of the funeral. Dagur had every reason to drink and Hikke didn't blame him, but being a drunk; Hikke figured he'll find out soon enough once Dagur gets back from New York. As for having no thoughts for others, that was very much a lie and it was because of that that drew Hikke to Dagur.

It was very clear that Dagur more than thought of others, especially those he cared about. The man was kind, funny, smart, an all around gentleman with a laugh that startled Hikke at first. Dagur had laughed a few times since he's been here, but it always sounded strained or guarded. Yet when Dagur let out that maniacl sounding laugh, nothing strained or guarded about it, he looked... free; the happiest Hikke's seen him since he met him. But Dagur must have mistaken his surprise for something else as the redhead had suddenly become embarrassed and closed off. And then Hikke ran away as Dagur obviously was trying to bring the subject of Hikke's winnings back up. Dagur wouldn't have done that if he didn't want it too, right? Gods he was such an idiot.

"Du er en så jævla idiot," he mumbled after an irritated groan. He should go and talk to him, straighten things out, get his winnings, kiss Dagur. It all sounded so easy, but his body didn't want to move as nerves and embarrassment filled him. "You can do this, you just need to..." he forced himself to stand and brushed hay from his pants, "bare flytt."

A soft nose brushed against his cheek, making Hikke jump in surprise. He sighed when he saw it was just Toothless and petted his nose, earning a small appreciative snort; he hadn't even heard the horse come in. Toothless nudged Hikke in the chest with a rumble before backing out of the stall, neighing for him once out. Ah, Toothless wanted to ride and not out in the field. He should have told the horse no (not like he understood the human anyways) and put him back out into the field with an apple, gone after Dagur, but a run through the woods sounded refreshing. Maybe he'll be able to clear his mind and think of something proper to say to Dagur.

Mind made up, Hikke pulled himself up onto Toothless' bare back, not bothering to strap on some reigns, and gripped the horse's mane as he tapped the beast's sides. Toothless eased into a trot as Hikke bent his head to not hit the top of the door frame as the exited the stables. He nodded towards a passing stable boy as he nudged his heels harder into Toothless while clicking at him to go faster, tightening his grip in the horse's hair. Mud kicked up behind them as they ran down the road before veering off onto a path towards the forest, wind ripping through Hikke's hair. He allowed Toothless to lead them down the path, trusting the horse not to toss him.

Toothless only slowed once they were far enough away from the house and strutted over the fading path, ears perked and swiveling at all the noises happening around them. Birds chirped, animals scurried in the brush, and a hidden stream babbled not far from them. Hikke took in the scenery and wished he had asked Dagur along, but in doing that he would have brought upon the talk he was currently running from. Which is something he should be thinking about while he was out here. What would he say once he finally gathered the courage to speak to Dagur? 'Sorry for running off, I got scared because you're out of my league'? Either Dagur would find it amusing or get upset about being considered of higher standards than Hikke.

Dagur was of higher standards. He came from a rich family background and was able to start his own business. It didn't help that the man gave Hikke the time of day and showed such kindness to him despite their different positions. Dagur was a man who needed someone of equal standing and Hikke was not. He had gotten used to Oswald's and Heather's good manners towards him, but receiving it from someone he has heard so many stories that said Dagur was anything but nice (Oswald's not included) was a shock. Hikke was unsure on how to react to the other's kindness at first, but as he talked to the redhead he found himself relaxing around the other.

Hikke always felt drawn to Dagur in Oswald's stories and now seeing it first hand made his infatuation grow. It didn't help that the redhead was incredibly handsome with a body similar to the ones painted on the jars he saw at the museum back in New York. If he were to kiss Dagur back in the parlor, Hikke didn't believe he would have stopped at just that; not after seeing the man naked... twice. The redhead didn't even look embarrassed about being in the nude in front of another and Hikke wondered how many times he had been naked in front of someone. Not that he was a virgin himself, far from it, but with a gangly body like his, he was far from comfortable being nude in front of another.

A chilled wind swept passed Hikke, making him shiver, and regretted not bringing his cloak along. Spinning Toothless around, the two made the trek back to the estate but wasn't in any hurry to return. He knew he was going to be late to supper by how dark it was becoming, but he didn't think he could stand being around Dagur without feeling guilty or awkward while trying to eat. It would be better to catch the redhead afterwards while he was alone with no one to ease drop on them. Heather and Gobber might be acceptable to his and Dagur's preferences, but he couldn't say that for everyone else living on the estate.

It was well past dinner once Hikke had Toothless in his stall for the night, watered and fed. He was slow going as he entered the house from the kitchen door, Gobber humming away as he dried recently washed dishes and put them away. The large man took one look at Hikke's wind swept attire and muddy shoes before hurrying him out with a reprimand to use the servant's entrance if he was going to come in all dirtied. Hikke waved it away after he took off his shoes to keep from leaving a trail of mud throughout the house, which was quiet and dark with a few oil lanterns along the walls that would soon be blown out by Gobber, who knew the house like the back of his hook.

He passed by Heather's study on his way to the stairs, light streaming out from beneath the door, and paused for a moment as worry seeped into him. Hikke always knew Heather as a hard worker, having caught her working late into the night before but never like this. She's barely left the room since Dagur's return and Hikke was curious to know if she was trying to avoid her brother or if she was trying to make sure Dagur's trip to and from Brooklyn went smoothly. Whatever the case, Hikke wasn't about to let her hide away in her study the rest of the night. He knew he was just making an excuse to prolong the visit to Dagur, but Heather was his boss and friend and he cared about her.

Hikke tapped on the door softly before opening the door without waiting for an answer. "Lady Heat'er?"

Heather looked up from the papers she had been staring at and blinked her eyes hard, the white of them red and bags beneath them. "Yes Hikke? Something I can help you with?" she asked curiousily with a hint of concern, seeing Hikke's messy attire and troubled expression.

"You can take a break and go to bed for one," he replied with a small smile. "It's pretty late and you look like you could use some rest."

"Is it?" She rubbed her eyes before taking out her pocket watch. "Gods, it is. But I still have so much work to do."

"Vhich can vait until tomorrow after a nights rest." Hikke walked around the desk and helped Heather to her feet, taking the pieces of paper she was still holding and set them down. "Don't vant to sleep t'rough Dagur's departure, no?"

"I suppose not." Heather chuckled as she allowed Hikke to lead her out the door after blowing out the lantern on her desk. "We missed you at supper."

"Oh? Sorry, vent for a ride and lost track of de time," Hikke answered, not all true nor a complete lie, but it seemed to pacify Heather. Or she was too tired to notice. "Don't vorry, I'll eat once you're in bed." And after he spoke with Dagur.

"You're too kind for a butler Hikke," she muttered with a sisterly grin as they ascended the stairs, arm in arm. "Are you sure you want to stick around with me rather than do whatever it is you want to do?"

Hikke returned the grin with a soft one of his own, the lamp lights distorting their facial features with a mixture of shadows. "Of course. I have no ot'er wishes or dreams I'd rat'r be doing. You and your fat'er have been very good to me and I am allowed to be who I vant here. To an extent. I get to ride Toot'less everyday and have my own small cottage on de estate. I'm happy here."

She smiled brilliantly at him and pressed herself to his side, hugging his arm. "You're not so bad yourself. For a butler that is." She snickered when Hikke slipped his arm from her hold and shoved her away gently.

"I'm a damn good butler for putting up vit you. I deserve a raise."

"Well, it's almost been another year so you might get that here soon enough."

He was joking, but relieved at the same time as prices for certain things had gone up. "Good, you're finally seeing my vort'."

"Hush you." Heather stopped in front of her door and turned to face Hikke, looking haggered with the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Thanks for walking me to my room, I appreciate it."

"Of course." Hikke bowed his head lightly, keeping still as Heather kissed his cheek before entering her room with a quiet goodnight. He returned it and she closed the door, the lock clicking in place. 

He moved away and went further down the hall towards Dagur's room, seeing light filtering beneath the door. He knocked on the door softly, calling out Dagur's name quietly. When there was no reply, Hikke tried the door knob and found it wasn't locked, able to open it with a quick creak from the hinges. The bed was still made and there was no noise coming from the bathroom, but there was a slight snoring sound coming from the desk. Hikke grinned softly to himself as he spotted Dagur asleep over his desk, arms cushioning his head, and grabbed the extra blanket folded at the foot of Dagur's bed to drape it over the redhead's shoulders. Hikke glanced down at what Dagur had been working on and was impressed at the sharp sketches of shoes drawn on a page of the redhead's notebook. They looked like rough drafts and were crudely drawn, but Hikke had a feeling the end results would be beautiful.

Not wanting to impose any longer, Hikke gave Dagur a small pat on the shoulder and turned to leave; that talk would have to wait for now. Hikke closed the door softly behind him when he left and made his way back down to the first floor. It was almost completely dark as the lanterns had been put out, Gobber lumbering down the hall without even noticing Hikke pass by behind him. He used the kitchen's door again to exit the house, slipping his shoes back on, and used a faded path to his cottage hidden a little further away than the rest, but still close to Dagur's. Saying he was happy that Dagur chose a cottage close to his was an understatement even though the redhead had no clue. He opened the door to his space with a tired sigh and locked it when he closed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes while I'm going back and editing I go 'oh yeah, that happened. I wrote that.' and think, will anybody even like this. Lol, I have to remind myself that this is pure self indulgence. Anyways...
> 
> Du er så dum: you're so stupid
> 
> Du er en så jævla dum: you're so fucking stupid
> 
> bare flytt: just move


	5. Taking a step further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikke and Dagur head for Brooklyn and take a step further in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here comes one of those times where things aren't historically accurate. Fancy train cars with private cabins weren't invented until a little later in the 1920s, but I wanted the boys to further their relationship and I couldn't do that if they were in a car full of other people. And traveling by train from Maine to New York would have taken two days.
> 
> Thanks everyone for your support, I'm glad you're all enjoying yourselves.

Hikke huffed as he hoisted a suitcase into the carriage's baggage basket in the back of it, glad Dagur wasn't taking the whole trunk with him. Said redhead was standing in front of his sister with another suitcase, that one a bit smaller, and talking quietly to her of something important. Hikke chose not listen in as he stepped back down from the carriage and slowly made his way to Heather's side to give them time to talk. When Dagur noticed him from the corner of his eye he quieted and sent the butler a small smile that did not reach his eyes, making Hikke mentally frown. Outwardly, he grinned back, but he was afraid it wasn't as warm as the others he had given Dagur.

"Don't get yourself killed before you get back," Heather said with a pointed look at her brother, arms crossed over her buttoned up shirt; the legs of her pants rolled up to her knees.

"Such faith," Dagur mumbled, his smile becoming more genuine. "I'll be back in a week."

"I don't know, it's going to be a long trip and you have the tendency to get into trouble."

Dagur rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine. I'll keep my head down until I get back."

"I don't know..." Heather's smiled mischievously as a glint shined in her eyes.

"What, you going to come with me?" Dagur's own smile grew playful.

"Nope, Hikke is."

"He is?" Dagur questioned in bewilderment as Hikke asked, "I am?"

"Who better to look after you than Hikke?" She sounded triumphant as she replaced her hands on her hips, smug.

"I don't need a nanny!" Dagur snapped as Hikke shouted, "I'm a terrible choice for dat!"

"Quiet you two. I've made up my mind and you are going with him, Hikke. I trust you to make sure my brother comes home in one piece and I don't want to hear another word about it." She gave a sharp nod, ending the conversation on that subject.

Dagur and Hikke snapped their mouths closed and looked at each other, different thoughts of traveling together running through their minds. Hikke didn't know what Dagur was thinking, but by the small frown on his face, it wasn't good. Hikke hoped his own face didn't show how he thought the two of them being together alone for a week probably wasn't a good idea. Not because of being scared, but because of what he might do if given a chance. But by the look on Dagur's face, he might not get that said chance. This whole 'thing' might turn out to be a disaster.

"Feil person å stole på," Hikke grumbled below his breath, especially in a place like New York. He had left his old self that he had created in New York there for a reason; he wasn't very proud of that person and grateful for Grimmel in helping him get away from that life. But they were going to Brooklyn, New York not New York, New York. Hopefully they'd by far enough away where he wouldn't be recognized. "I'll need to pack."

"Already done," Gobber suddenly said from behind him, making everyone spin around to face him. The large man was carrying a suitcase that was undoubtedly packed full of Hikke's things. "And don' worry about Toothless, he's in good hands."

"Of course. When do we leave?" Hikke took the case from Gobber and almost dropped it on his foot from how heavy it felt. "Hva i helvete is in dis thing?"

"Right now if you want to make the train," Heather said, ignoring Hikke's last comment, and kissed her brother on the cheek. She whispered something into Dagur's ear, making the redhead roll his eyes.

"I'll make sure he comes back in one piece," Dagur mumbled as he stepped away from his sister, giving her an endearing look. "Don't overwork yourself."

"Stop worrying, I have Gobber for that."

"Don' worry about a thing master Dagur, yer sister is in good hands," the cook said jollily while giving Hikke a shove towards the carriage. "Now get goin' before you miss the train."

Hikke almost stumbled from the push and passed by Dagur to set his suitcase in the baggage basket before moving away to allow the redhead to do the same with his second case, taking what little space there was left. Hikke was stopped before he could climb into the carriage by Heather, who gave him a quick hug and a kiss on his cheek with a murmured goodbye. He wasn't quick enough to return it and was let go before he could even register what had happened, mumbling a farewell in return. She watched as he entered the carriage, Dagur already inside and seated, and sat down across from him. The redhead looked like he would rather be anywhere but here as the driver got the luxerious wagon going, staring out the window with furrowed brows.

This was going to be a long week.

...

The ride to the station was quiet and heavy, Dagur barely chancing a glance at him the whole time. It became clearer the further they traveled that Dagur was not happy about Hikke tagging along and the butler thought the redhead was overreacting about something so small (in his eyes, but it might be different in Dagur's). Dagur may have tried to hide it through thin smiles whenever he caught Hikke staring, but all it did was give further evidence about his reluctance being in Hikke's presence. The butler did not like this sudden change in their relationship that had been growing wonderfully these past couple of days and wanted to say something, but by the time he gathered the courage to do so they had arrived at the train station.

Dagur jumped out and gathered their things from the back before Hikke had the chance to and gave the butler his suitcase before grabbing his own, making their way to the ticket stand. Dagur paid for their tickets with the money Heather gave him, which he finally took after a small row that morning, and pocketed the rest. They didn't have to wait long to board the train and Hikke wasn't even surprised when they stepped into one meant for the richer passengers with private cabins, giving them their own little space of privacy. It held two cushioned benches on either side of the walls with a single window looking out and a door leading into a narrow hallway. Dagur was quick to close the door behind them once they entered and sat down with his suitcases pushed beneath one of the benches, sitting down on it. Hikke did the same and sat across from him, sighing tiredly.

Hikke kept his gaze out the window as they started moving, the familiar rumble and sway of the train bringing back memories of the first and last time he rode in one. After moving to Yarmouth, Hikke had never planned on stepping into one of these again if he could help it, but he couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement at being able to again. And in the fancier car no less. He snapped his gaze to Dagur when the other pulled out his smaller suitcase from beneath to open it and pulled out a book. Dagur caught his eyes when he moved to settle back into the bench and quickly looked away with a small flush to his cheeks, gazing intensely down at his book.

The flush was a bit startling to Hikke and a small bout of hope filled him at what that meant. Of course he could have misunderstood it and the coloring could have meant something else. But he didn't want to let this awkward silence reign over them during the long ride and cleared his throat to gather Dagur's attention. The redhead glanced over the top of the book curiously at him and Hikke quickly looked down, feeling nervous.

"Listen, uh... I vanted to apologize," Hikke began hesitantly, staring down at his hands. 

"Apologize? For what?" Dagur asked with astonishment, confused. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"But I did. I'm apologizing for leaving like I did yesterday. You could say I left because I vas scared," Hikke shrugged, moving his eyes up towards Dagur's. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because a look of embarrassed disappointment crossed the other's face, lips thinning.

"Oh," Dagur mumbled, tilting his chin down to 'read' his book once more.

Hikke furrowed his brows in confusion and tilted his head. "Oh? Vhat do you mean by oh?" 

"Nothing. Just... nothing." Dagur flipped a page, keeping his gaze down. The sound of his voice made it apparent that it wasn't nothing.

"No really, vhat did I say to make you upset?"

"I'm not upset," Dagur snapped as his eyes shot to Hikke's, a small glare set in place at the accusation.

Hikke raised a brow in disbelief, letting it show on his features. "Clearly... I haven't even finished vhat I vanted to say..." He trailed off with a huff, leaning back in his seat and resting an ankle over his knee.

"You don't need to, I already know what you're going to say," Dagur replied quietly.

"Ok, den vhat vas I going to say?" Hikke set an elbow over an armrest to lean his head against a fist, waiting for the other to continue.

"You're scared of me because you realized that I'm not what you think I am."

Hikke gave him a slow blink of bewilderment. "Vhat? I t'ought ve already established dat your first night home?" Why would he be scared of that?

Dagur made a disgruntled noise and tossed his book onto the bench beside him, looking agitated. "Yes! I meant after that! After getting to know me more and after that stupid laugh..." He trailed off while looking away.

Hikke couldn't help furrowing his brows with a frown. "Ok, I'm confused, laugh? Vhat do you mean by your laugh? And I've gotten to know you enough dat I haven't changed my mind on vhat I t'ought of you."

Dagur opened and shut his mouth a few times as he processed what Hikke said, becoming a little confused himself. "Wait... so my laugh hasn't frightened you away?"

"I'm still confused about vhat laugh you're talking about. Unless you're talking about de one you let out yesterday, den no. Vhy vould it? It vas actually quite refreshing to actually hear you laugh vit'out it sounding strained." Hikke huffed out a laugh of disbelief, smile thin. "Is dat vhat's got you all upset? Now my own don't seem all dat silly." 

"... I think there's been a misunderstanding," Dagur mumbled with a preturbed look on his face before he rubbed it away with his right hand, two day stubble scratching it.

"You dink?" Hikke raised a brow and let what little smile he had drop, becoming serious. "Honestly, you t'ought I vas going to run avay from you because of your laugh? Vhy?"

"Because it makes me sound like a psychopath. But that's not the only thing!"

"Ja, ja I know. You dink I'll turn you avay once I learn your past," Hikke scoffed and waved the rediculous thought away. "I've heard plenty about you from many sides over de years and seen anot'er dese past two days from you, I dink I have enough reason not to run avay."

"Trust me, there's more you don't know about, especially during the first few years I've lived in Brooklyn," Dagur argued, a look coming over his face as if questioning himself as to why he was suddenly pushing away the butler.

"Stealing and cheating I'm guessing?" Hikke slowly smirked when Dagur looked at him with surprise. "I may not have done it myself vhile in New York, but I might as vell have vit' de people I kept in my company back den. I know vhat it's like living in a new place and doing everyt'ing you can to survive."

Dagur frowned slightly as he appeared to let the new information Hikke gave about himself sink in. He then sighed out heavily before asking, "Ok... so, back to before, what were you going to say?"

"Maybe I should start vit' saying dat being scared vas de vrong vord to use." Hikke moved so he was sitting up straight with his hands in his lap, his smirk gone. "Cowardly vould be better. I vas being cowardly because I don't believe I'm adequate to receive somet'ing such as a kiss from you." A blush grew hotly on his cheeks as he started to mumble, but kept Dagur's gaze.

Several different emotions passed over Dagur's features. First relief, then befuddlement, surprise, and finally disapproval. "So wait, stop me if I'm wrong but... are you saying you would like to kiss me but won't because of our different positions? Haven't I already told you I don't think you're below me?"

"Yes, but society vould dink ot'erwise."

"And society would believe me taking men to my bed is an abomination. So I think you kissing me behind closed doors despite our positions is the least of our problems." Dagur's body seemed to sag in relief as he let out a quiet breath, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips despite the words that came out of his mouth next. "I don't like how you think of yourself."

"I don't like how you dink of *yourself*," Hikke countered seriously. "Vhen I heard you talk to your in-laws like dat, I knew den dat you are a good person. Den dat laugh yesterday... I liked it. Yes it surprised me, but only because it vas de first time I've heard you really laugh. Does it make you sound like a killer? Not to me at least." He allowed a grin to grow when Dagur smiled warmly, a light coloring of pink spreading across the other's cheeks.

"We're rediculous," Dagur chuckled, all his worries about yesterday slipping off his shoulders.

"Utterly," Hikke agreed, snickering.

A comfortable silence filled the space as the two stared at each other quietly, each possibly thinking the same thing. Dagur suddenly stood up only to sit back down next to Hikke, making the auburn scoot over to allow the redhead space, and smirked at him. Hikke worried his upper lip, feeling a tag near the center of it where a split caused by dry lips was still in the process of healing. Dagur didn't move or say anything, allowing Hikke to do the leading if he so chose. But he still had to ask just in case Dagur had changed his mind.

"Can I-"

The door to their room opened, causing them to turn their heads and see a woman fancily dressed in this year's lastest fashion standing before them. She paused in the doorway with her small suitcase in hand and looked between the two curiously. Thank heavens the two men were only seated next to each other and not in a more compromising position. When nothing was said after a few short beats, Dagur took the opportunity to speak, looking bored.

"Do you mind? We were in a very important conversation," Dagur said haughtily, sounding like the snob his family members were.

"Now hold on," Hikke interupted calmly, his accent not as thick as before. "Do be kind, she must have made a mistake. Is there anything ve can help you vith?" Those W's were still cumbersome.

She blushed in embarrassment, both hands clutching the suitcase's handle. "I'm sorry, all the other rooms were full. I thought this was empty, excuse me."

Before she could back out, Hikke's kind heart stopped her. "Oh please no, come in. You look exhausted."

"But what about that important conversation you were having?" She looked ready to jump on that offer, but only hesitated by the look on Dagur's face.

"Yes, Hikke, what about our conversation?" He turned to stare at Hikke with pleading eyes, trying to hint at the auburn to turn the woman away.

But Hikke ignored him. "Ve can pick that back up later." He returned the redhead's stare with a stern one of his own, not willing to have the poor woman stand up out in the hall or in those uncomfortable seats in the dining portion of the car throughout the ride. "Please, have a seat." He motioned towards the empty bench across from them with a small smile.

Dagur grumbled something below his breath as the woman sagged in relief and sat down after closing the door, sitting her case beside her. Dagur gave a thin smile when the woman thanked them graciously and did his best to appear pleasant. Hikke started up a conversation with her to keep an awkward silence from falling over them and learned her name was Mary and that she was traveling to New Jersey to visit family, which consisted of seven other sisters and one younger brother. A bewildered look of discomfort came over Dagur at this and replied that he was happy with the one horrible sister he had. Unintentionally, the redhead was dragged into their conversation and the woman turned out to be a pleasant distraction during the long ride. 

Hikke kept out certain personal details that Mary didn't need to know as they spoke, his accent slipping and becoming stronger the more relaxed he became. As night fell, Dagur left to use a washroom and pick them up some food from the dining car. This left Hikke and the woman alone for an unknown amount of time.

"So tell me," Mary started as soon as Dagur left, a sly grin growing on her lips, "are you currently seeing anyone?"

Hikke's eyebrows shot up at the question and felt his shoulders tense in discomfort. "Um, no not really. Not really looking as I've been focusing more on my job."

"Oh? Why not?" She genuinely looked curious and tilted her head, dark brown curls shifting on top of her head.

"Not ready to get back into dat kind of mess yet," he chucked nervously, lying and hoping she wouldn't notice. It had been a while since he last been in a relationship and he quite missed being in one, but no one has gathered his attention lately... until Dagur at least.

"That's a shame, I wouldn't mind a few romantic randevus with you." She giggled as a blush grew on his cheeks.

"... Sorry."

"What about your friend, Dagur? Is he seeing anyone?" She loosened her curls from the top of her head and let them fall over her shoulders, giving her a more sensual look.

Hiccup mentally gulped and could no longer hold her gaze, becoming flustered. She was a beautiful woman with enough spunk that he usually found attractive in the opposite sex and if he wasn't attracted to Dagur he wouldn't have minded a couple of randevus with her either. But he *was* attracted to the other man and hoping to form a relationship with him that went beyond friendship. He knew if he said no, Mary would try her wiles on Dagur and Hiccup wouldn't be able to keep quiet about it due to jealousy that he would never admit. Instead, he lied, something he hated doing mostly because he was terrible at it... and because it went against his morals.

"Yes? I mean, he has his eyes on someone back home, but vhat vould I know. I'm just a butler," Hikke said with a nervous chuckle, noticing the light of interest for him dimming as hidden surprise then disappointment morphed on her face. Neither Hikke or Dagur had mentioned their jobs or even hinted at what they did, but she must have thought they were two normal blokes who were friends with how they interacted with each other.

"A butler you say?" Her tone no longer held the lightness from before and her eyes now looked bored. "How... nice. So Dagur isn't seeing anyone right now," she stated more than questioned.

"No, not necessarily, but he's hoping to vin de hand of some poor girl back home." Now that he knew that his job bothered the woman, he no longer felt the need to feel nervous around her and was able to look at her once more without glancing away every few seconds. "Don't bot'er trying to woo him or vhatever you're trying to gain from him," he shrugged nonchalantly to hide his jealousy, "he eit'er might not notice your advances or vill probably ignore dem."

"Thank you for the information, but I do like challenges." A vicious smirk grew on her face, showing her true colors, and Hikke grit his teeth to keep from snapping at the woman.

He gave her a pitying smile to hide his anger and hoped Dagur wouldn't succumb to her flirting, forgetting the other did not swing both ways. The other man might have wanted to kiss him, but that could have been all and Hikke really wished it wasn't. "Good luck den, hats off to you if you can pull it off."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him and he continued to smile to appear nonthreatening, that this wasn't bothering him. She made a sound of displeasure and stared out the window, no longer wanting to speak to Hikke. He was fine with that and pulled out a small book of Norwegian poetry that once belonged to his mother from an inner pocket of his jacket. It was worn and fraying around the edges, a few stains hidden within the pages. The two passengers went about ignoring each other until Dagur reappeared with a tray of three plates of food and a bottle of wine. 

"My apologies that took so long," Dagur said as he set the tray on the small table after Hikke had folded it down from beneath the window, barely large enough to hold it. "Hope you're hungry."

"Starving," Hikke mumbled with a smile and thanked the other when he handed the butler a plate of fish with seasoned potatoes and a slice of almond cake. It looked delicious. "Need to travel vit' you more often if dis is how you eat vhile traveling."

Dagur chuckled as he sat down next to Hikke after handing Mary her own plate. "Eh, I barely make enough money to travel in the fancier cars of the train. This is actually a first for me. Now Heather, she's the one you want to travel with. Despite liking to get her hands dirty, she enjoys a luxurious ride. And she'd probably spend any amounts of money on you."

"Maybe. Probably be better company." Hikke smirked teasingly before taking a bite of his fish.

"Hey now, I'm a joy to travel with," Dagur grumbled, tone light and amused; smile hidden behind his wine glass. He grimaced after taking a sip, reminding Hikke of the other's distaste for wine. "Coming from someone who has traveled with that tyrant sister of mine, she snores. Quite loudly."

Hikke giggled around a mouthful of food and his eyes slid towards Mary, who was staring at them blankly, accidentally. Her eyes narrowed in distaste before brightening when her gaze turned to Dagur, a flirtatious smile forming on her lips; her food untouched. Hikke furrowed his brows in disgust. Dagur chattered on, barely giving Mary enough time to utter a single word, and Hikke hid the satisfaction it brought him as he listened to the redhead talk about Heather. 

As Dagur continued, only stopping to ask or say something to Hikke, Mary's smile slowly faded into a bored frown. And when she turned towards the window, tuning them out, Dagur winked at Hikke secretively and smiled knowingly. Hikke returned the smile with one of relief and felt himself relax as Dagur was able to fill the room with useless drivel until the woman fell asleep.

...

The next morning and after the train had stopped for the first time, the woman left with an annoyed huff. The two men chuckled and went about their morning as normally as they could. Dagur used the bathroom to shave and wash himself the best he could with cool water and a rag before getting them breakfast while Hikke did his turn in the bathroom. The butler was honestly surprised to see the small feast in their room and was pleased at the sight of it, hungry and eager to dig in. Dagur allowed him first pick and Hikke chose to start on some buttered toast with a few pieces of bacon. They ate in comfortable silence and glad the first day of travel was over.

They would arrive in Brooklyn late in the night and a carriage ride would take a while to get them to Dagur's home if they could even get one. If not, walking would take them all night and Hikke was tired and sore enough as it is from sleeping in an awkward position. He tried not to think about it and took up one of the cushioned benches to get some more sleep, still exhausted, and used his jacket as a pillow. Dagur kept quiet and grabbed his book to read, the train's sounds overlapping whatever noise the other passengers might be doing and Hikke was quick to fall back to sleep.

He woke again around lunch time and passed up on the offer of more food, still full from breakfast, and dug through his luggage until he found his sketch book and pencil box he knew Gobber packed for him. He noticed Dagur had fallen fast asleep on his back on the other bench with his cap pulled down over his eyes and quickly flipped his book open to a blank page. He grabbed a graphite pencil from his pencil box and began a rough outline of Dagur's figure to give him something to work with. The rattling and bumps of the train made it difficult to have a steady hand, but he wasn't looking to make it perfect and will work on it more once he had the chance while not on a train.

Hikke was finishing up a pant leg when Dagur woke up not long after with a heavy sigh, setting his cap aside as he sat up. He ran a hand over his face tiredly and let it rest on his chin as he noticed the smallish sketch book resting on Hikke's lap, knees folded up and sock clad feet sitting on the cushions as he leaned back against the wall.

"What you drawing?" Dagur asked after clearing his throat, grabbing a half empty glass of water he must have gotten while Hikke was asleep and downed it to wet his throat.

Hikke said nothing as he turned it around to show it to the other, grinning sheepishly.

Dagur's eyebrows rose up, impressed, and sat forward. "That's quite good."

"Danks. It's not quite done yet," Hikke replied, sitting his book back on his lap to continue. "It's just a rough draft. Once I'm not in a moving contraption, I'll finish it." He added a few last touches to Dagur's shoes before shutting it, moving to put it away.

"May I?" Dagur asked while holding a hand out.

Hikke hesitated a moment before giving the other his book, suddenly feeling shy. "Sure, just don't smear de lines."

Dagur quirked a small humorous smirk and took the book, starting from the beginning. Hikke watched quietly as the other flipped through his doodles and artwork, pausing on a few that he guessed were some of the ones he drew of his parents. Then Dagur narrowed his eyes curiously on one page and Hikke knew the redhead was looking at the one he drew of his old friends he had done when he lived in New York. Dagur worried his lip, wanting to question Hikke most likely, but the redhead kept it to himself and flipped to the next page. It went on like this until Dagur reached the last drawing, the one of him laying down, and handed it back to Hikke with an impressed smirk.

"You're really good. You could turn this into a living if you wanted," Dagur commented while sitting back in his seat with his hands behind his head.

"Only if I vanted to starve to deat'. I'm no Da Vinci or Van Gogh," Hikke mumbled as he slipped his sketch book back into his suitcase. "And people are more into paintings dan drawings anyvays."

Dagur shrugged, obviously not agreeing with him, but he appreciated the confidence in him nonetheless. "I might know a few people who might want a few drawn portraits done rather than a painting. It's faster and you can see the details better I think."

"Vell, if you happen to get ahold of dem and dey vant one, send dem my vay," he joked, standing up with a groan and stretching. His back popped in several places.

"I will," Dagur said seriously. "But don't become too famous, Heather might decapitate me if she had to hire another butler because of me."

"She von't kill you. Maim maybe."

Dagur chuckled and Hikke smiled warmly, the two gazing at each other for what felt like hours but was only a few short moments. Hikke's lips parted as warmth filled his cheeks, smile softening when Dagur slowly stood up close to Hikke and leaned towards him after a quick swipe of his tongue over his own lips. Hikke didn't even hesitate as he moved forward as well, eyes glancing down at the other's lips at the movement before closing when they were barely inches away.

The door burst open and the two were quick to jump away and look at the older man who had burst in.

"Tuller du meg?!" Hikke snapped with an annoyed groan.

"Oh excuse me," the stranger said, not sounding apologetic at all. "All the other rooms seemed to be full, may I-"

"No!" Dagur and Hikke interrupted at the same time and the man got the point, closing the door quickly.

"Odins skyld," Hikke mumbled as his shoulders slouched, rubbing his eyes with one hand. If only there was a lock on the door...

Dagur burst into a maniacl sounding giggle while making sure the door really didn't have a lock, leaning against it as he tried to calm down. "I think we're going to have to wait for that kiss until we're somewhere more private."

"Or maybe it's a sign dat maybe ve shouldn't." Hikke didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out. 

Dagur narrowed his eyes and tilted his head thoughtfully. "You're not just talking about kissing are you?"

Hikke's eyes widened slightly as his face flushed, understanding what the other meant. "I-I don't know vhat you mean." He glanced away to stare out the window to hide his panic.

"I think you do and I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one."

Hikke jerked his head back towards Dagur as his eyes widened further, almost taking a step back in surprise at seeing the other now directly in front of him. Before he could open his mouth and question the redhead, Dagur pressed his lips against Hikke's. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose and stood still, hands raised by his sides in shock. The kiss was over in a matter of seconds and Dagur was pulling back with a satisfied grin.

"You're supposed to kiss back," Dagur said, still in Hikke's space.

"I vasn't expecting to be suddenly kissed!" Hikke replied embarrassingly, voice cracking. "I t'ought you said to vait until ve vere somevhere more private."

"I couldn't wait. Especially not after that confession."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to." Dagur took Hikke's chin gently between a thumb and finger and pulled him back to his lips.

Hikke was ready this time and closed his eyes as he brought his hands up to grip the front of Dagur's shirt, a button biting into the palm of one of his hands. Dagur moved the hand holding his chin to cup his cheek, the other hand holding one of Hikke's softly. Dagur parted his lips and Hikke took the chance to push his tongue into the other's mouth, taking Dagur by surprise, and the redhead moaned low in his throat as both of his hands moved to the back of Hikke's head. They tilted their heads to slot their mouths better together and Hikke slid his hands down Dagur's front to grip his sides almost bruisingly; their breaths leaving heavily through their noses. He began pushing Dagur back against the door when the redhead pulled his mouth away and stopped Hikke with a hand on his chest, panting and smiling.

"As much as I would love for this to continue," Dagur started as he reluctantly pulled away, making Hikke frown at the loss of warmth, "we should stop before things get out of hand and someone walks in on us."

Hikke knew he was right, but he still sagged into his seat in disappointment; heart still pounding. "How long till we get to Brooklyn?"

"Still quite a few hours left," Dagur chuckled above him, running a hand through his auburn hair. "Would you like something to eat?"

Hikke's stomach ached in hunger and he perked up at the mention of food. "Yes please. Actually, I'll go get us somet'ing dis time so I can stretch my legs." He stood back up and smoothed out his hair and shirt, making sure there was no bulge in his pants.

"By all means." Dagur moved to give Hikke room to pass by him and sat down, a delighted smile still across his face. 

Hikke didn't bother to ask what the other wanted as he noticed Dagur practically ate anything put in front of him since his arrival, but still did his best to guess what Dagur would like to eat. A large slice of cake to share for dessert and a bottle of whiskey sat next to the plates on the tray as Hikke made his way back to their room, passing by the man from earlier and nodded a friendly greeting. The man just raised an uninterested brow and went back to his newspaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feil person å stole på: wrong person to trust.
> 
> Hva i helvete: what the hell
> 
> Ja: yes
> 
> Tuller du meg: are you kidding me?
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudo, show the love. 
> 
> Quick question before you guys leave, who would play who in criminal minds? I've been catching up on it and started wonder what a HTTYD Criminal Minds au would be like. Here's a list I created so far:
> 
> Hiccup- Reid or Hotchner, I couldn't decide.  
> Viggo- Rossi  
> Dagur- Morgan  
> Heather- Prentiss  
> Astrid- JJ  
> The twins- Garcia  
> Grimmel: maybe Hotchner or a psycho killer


	6. Closing in and taking charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagur and Hikke arrive in Brooklyn and take a much bigger step in their relationship. Now introducing Gustav.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some extra time on my hands this week and decided to edit another chapter for you guys. I fucking love you guys no matter how few of you there are. Seeing that people actually like my stories gives me such joy! Thank you all so much for the support!

It was like the air around them heaved a big sigh of shared relief about finally arriving in Brooklyn when Dagur and Hikke stepped off the train with their luggage behind a few other travelers, more stepping out from behind them. The once empty depot was now filling with weary people and the cold night air made a few grumble as they looked for an empty hansom cab. Quite a few lined the street in front of the depot, but not enough for everyone. There were a couple of private carriages waiting for the more richer of the travelers and they didn't lower their dignity to hurry to a cab before all were taken.

Dagur knew they wouldn't reach one in time and Hikke stood beside him quietly, most likely thinking the same. Instead, he sat on a bench with a sigh, suitcases on the ground beside him, while Hikke stayed on his feet with his own case next to them. The butler took the time to stretch his sore body as the small station steadily emptied with a few lonely stragglers too afraid to travel the streets in the dark alone huddling on benches, the street lamps not welcoming enough. More hansom cabs would come about undoubtedly, but it would be a while and by then the two men could be halfway back to Dagur's place.

"Ten minute rest before we start making our way home?" Dagur questioned the other tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes," Hikke agreed, popping his back and neck. "Remind me not to fall asleep sitting up again."

Dagur chuckled before letting out a sigh. "Maybe we should find the closest hotel for tonight instead."

"Dat would be better dan valking in de dark for whoever knows how long or vaiting in de cold for anot'er cab."

"I think I know of one close by. Come on." Dagur pushed himself back onto his feet and grabbed his luggage in either hand, body protesting. He knew a walk would help the stiffness in his body lessen, but to do so now in the middle of the night seemed like more of a hassel.

Hikke followed behind him and the two made their way down the empty roads, the street lamps barely keeping the darkness at bay. After what must have been twenty minutes, they both sagged in relief at the sight of a small, redbrick hotel and hurried their steps towards it. A man sitting behind the desk with a thick mustache looked up from his book upon their entering and quickly closed his book as he stood.

"May I help you gentlemen?" the desk clerk asked politely with his hands clasped together over the desk.

"Yes, is there any vacancies?" Dagur asked kindly as he treaded towards the desk. "We've been on a train for two days and need a good rest."

"Good heavens, let me see." The desk clerk turned to face the wall beside him where rows of small hooks took up a section of the wall, a single key hanging from one. "I'm afraid we only have one and it's a single bed."

Outwardly he made himself look put out to hide the excitement of sharing a bed with Hikke, if the butler allowed it, and sighed heavily. "It'll have to do. Sleeping on the floor sounds better than on another bench."

"I'm terrible sorry," the clerk quickly replied as he grabbed the key and held it out. "Do you require help?"

"No, thank you for asking." Dagur set down a suitcase to grab the key before handing it to Hikke's free hand, paying for the room.

"Have a good night."

"You as well."

The two made their way up to the second floor where their room resided and locked the door behind them when they entered, dropping their cases onto the wooden floor with loud thumps. As their eyes adjusted to the dim light coming through the window, Dagur's hopes of being able to share a bed with Hikke were dashed as he took in the sight of said bed. It was barely big enough to fit one let alone two fully grown men. He let out a groan of annoyance and found a spot on the floor after grabbing the folded blanket from the foot of the bed.

"You shouldn't have to sleep on de floor," Hikke protested as soon as Dagur sat down on the cold ground. 

"I'm not allowing you to sleep on the floor on my account," he returned as he took off his coat and folded it to use as a pillow.

"Vell I'm not allowing you to do dat for me eit'er."

"Then lay down on the floor with me." Dagur smirked teasingly as he stood back up so he could use the bathrooms on the first floor.

Hikke blinked rapidly a few times in surprise and worked his mouth a few seconds before answering, "y-you vant to sleep vit' me?" A blush colored his cheeks at what he just said. "I mean, I-"

"I know what you meant," Dagur snickered. "We could share the blankets and keep ourselves warm. Maybe kiss a bit more." He sent the other a flirtatious grin. "But I'm going to use the toilet first."

"O-ok. I'll go too vhen you're done."

"You got it." Dagur unlocked the door and left. He nodded his head at the clerk, who returned it, and entered one of the bathrooms. He was happy to see a flushing toilet and made quick work to relieve himself.

Once back in the room, Hikke had already dressed down to his pants and undershirt and walked passed him to have his turn in the bathroom. Dagur took off his shoes and undressed to his underclothes before spreading a blanket on the floor to lay on and grabbed the other from the bed as well as the pillow. It would just be enough to cover them both if they slept pressed close together, which Dagur wouldn't mind at all. He laid down beneath the blanket and let Hikke have the pillow out of the goodness of his heart and waited for the other's return.

He didn't have to wait long for the door to be reopened and relocked and watched as the butler closed the curtains, cutting off any light coming from the street lamps outside. Hikke stumbled around and literally fell on top of Dagur after tripping over his foot. Dagur was kneed in the groin and he covered his mouth to quiet the whimper of pain. Hikke quickly sat up and slipped to the side, uttering apologies.

"It's alright, just an accident," Dagur wheezed while cupping himself. He curled up onto his side and breathed through the pain and could feel the concern rolling off of Hikke behind him. "Maybe should have lit a candle before closing the curtains."

"You going to be alright?" Hikke asked quietly with embarrassment.

"Yes, just give me a moment." He let out a deep breath through his nose before turning on his back, the room too dark to spot Hikke. 

"I'm very sorry."

"Eh, don't worry about it. You didn't get me that hard." Pain still pulsed in his loins but it had dulled and could now be easily ignored. "Wouldn't be the first time and those times weren't on accident." He winced at remembered pain at the dirty trick being used on him during a few bare-knuckle fights. He was usually able to block them, but sometimes the man he was fighting surprised him and the pain was unbearable. He lost many fights and money because of that.

"Get into many fights?" Hikke asked curiously, shifting so he was underneath the blanket. He made a sound of irritation, probably noticing the size of the blanket, and scooted closer until his arm was pressed against Dagur's.

"You could say that..." He trailed off as shame came over him, scared of what Hikke might think of his illegal activities.

Hikke was quiet a moment, the wheels turning in his head loud enough for Dagur to hear, and turned onto his side so his chest was now against him. "I noticed de scars and scabs on your knuckles and a lingering bruise on your temple vhen ve vere at de lake. I know you didn't get dose from a few simple scuffles."

Dagur closed his eyes a moment, forgetting about the fading bruise on his head that he had gotten from a fight just days before leaving Brooklyn for his father's funeral. "You're right... I didn't. There... there are times when the world becomes too much and the rage too strong to control. Every few weeks I would find the closest boxing ring and take my anger out on the man or men I share the ring with that night." And he enjoyed it. The feel of his fist slamming against another's face, bringing them down and drawing blood made him feel alive and free.

"You vouldn't happen to be called de red haired devil, vould you?"

Dagur's brows first rose high in his forehead in surprise before furrowing in confusion. "Yes, but how would you know that?"

"De men you fought aren't always from Brooklyn and dey like to talk to ot'er bare-knuckle fighting groups about you." There was a hint of light teasing in Hikke's voice as he spoke and didn't continue, leaving Dagur to figure out the rest for himself.

It didn't take long.

"You fight as well!" Dagur exclaimed in bewilderment, never thinking that Hikke would be capable of doing something like that. 

"Sometimes. The vinnings are good vhen in a pinch and I don't need to be strong to vin. A few vell placed hits and dey're down."

"Oh my God!" Dagur groaned into his hands after covering his face with them, giggling madly. "And here I was thinking that you would no longer want me because of that."

"You're an idiot," Hikke said fondly while searching for his face with a hand. Once he did, he kissed Dagur on the cheek with a chuckle.

Dagur lit up like the sun and quickly turned his head to catch Hikke's lips with his own. "My offer of more kissing still stands as long as we're quiet. And feel free to take charge again."

"Really? I figured you vould be doing more of de taking charge." A finger ran over Dagur's lips as Hikke spoke, breath fanning over his face.

"I do sometimes, but I rather enjoy being the one receiving than giving." Dagur licked the finger, tasting soap, before sucking it into his mouth, causing Hikke to groan quietly.

Hikke pulled his finger from Dagur's mouth and replaced it with his tongue, sitting up on his elbow so he could lean over him. Dagur wrapped his arms around the other's back and clung to his undershirt as heat filled his nethers, enjoying the fingers running through his hair to grip a handful of strands. Hikke was soon clambering fully over him and kneeing his legs apart so he could nestle between them, bringing their dicks together and making them both groan at the contact; a bit too loudly.

Hikke shushed him against his lips to which Dagur shushed him back through a chuckle, forming a quick game of rapid shushing before Dagur brought their mouths back together. His hands ran down from Hikke's back to his bum, gripping a cheek in each hand and pushing the butler harshly into his hips. Dagur tossed his back with a cut off gasp, lips separating with a wet smack, and ground his pelvic up into Hikke. The butler pressed his face into Dagur's neck and latched his mouth onto a patch of skin near the middle of his throat beneath his chin, kissing it softly. A bruise where everyone could see on his neck would draw many curious and demanding stares, but he would not be hulled off to jail as no one would be able to prove the butler was the one to give it.

"Hikke," Dagur whispered, gasping when the other rolled his hips against him. "I don't want to drag this out. The more worked up I get, the louder I become and I rather not have the door broken down."

"Right." Hikke ground his hips harder into his and held Dagur tightly. "Press your mout' against me, bite me if you have to."

Dagur shoved his face into Hikke's shoulder to muffle himself and groaned deeply as the other continued to thrust against him, grinding their hips together deliciously. Their movements became desperate as the need to orgasm grew, breathing quickly through their noses as Hikke had pressed his mouth against Dagur's neck. It had been awhile since Dagur's last orgasm and the excitement of getting to do this with the butler helped push him over the edge not long after, making a mess inside his underwear. He shuddered in Hikke's hold and moaned breathlessly against the other's shoulder, smiling stupidly to himself.

Hikke soon followed and shivered with a quiet gasp as he dirtied his own undergarments, panting as he kissed Dagur's neck before rolling off. The two caught their breath as they laid there on the floor, their essence cooling in their underwear. Neither said anything as they enjoyed the afterglow and listened for any movement outside their door. When nothing was heard, the two men began to giggle quietly to themselves before Hikke rolled onto his side to lean down over Dagur and kiss him softly.

"Vas dat quick enough?" Hikke asked teasingly, breath back to normal. Dagur could imagine the grin on the butler's face.

"A bit too quick, but it will have to do for now in this circumstance," he replied with his own smile. He tried to find the other's gaze, but saw nothing but the outline of Hikke's head. 

"Vell... vhen ve return home, I'll take my time vit' you and show you de many talents I have hidden avay. My or your cottage should be perfect enough for you to be as loud as you like."

Dagur hummed in pleasure and kissed the other deeply. "Save that thought for later or I might harden again and I'll hold you responsible."

Hikke chuckled and kissed him one last time before sitting up. "Should I or you move to de bed den? Because I'm afraid I von't be able to keep my hands to myself now dat I had a taste of you."

"You take the bed."

"Vhy don't you take the bed? I can sleep on the floor," Hikke argued with a grin in his voice.

"I don't want it. You take it," Dagur argued gently back. "I honestly don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"But I mind and I feel horrible about taking de bed."

Dagur sighed, feeling this was going nowhere. "It's only for one night and the floor is much more comfortable than those benches in the train. At least I can stretch out." An idea suddenly came to mind. "Besides, I don't believe my larger body would fit on that tiny thing."

There was a pause as Hikke was finally stumped and unable to argue back. "You certain?"

"Yes. Now please get on that bed before I force you or take advantage of you."

Hikke huffed out a chuckle and stood up while taking the blanket that had been covering them both, slowly making his way towards the bed. The sound of him shucking off his dirty underwear could be heard, making Dagur do the same. There was a bang followed by a hissed curse and then a soft thump as Hikke sat on the mattress, more cursing and mumbling. Dagur tugged the blanket from beneath him and used it to cover himself, the wood warmed from the two of them. He sighed as he shifted into a more comfortable position and listened as Hikke did the same, keeping his regret of taking the floor to himself. He knew his body would be sore, well more than it is now, by tomorrow and he was not looking forward to the three days of selling and packing.

"Goodnight," Dagur yawned out, already feeling himself succumbing to sleep.

"God natt," Hikke mumbled sleepily back, unaware he spoke Norse.

But Dagur had a feeling he knew what the other said. He grinned as he turned onto his side, sighing deeply once before falling asleep.

...

Hikke awoke slowly, sunlight filtering through the edges of the curtains and brightening up the room if only a little. But it was enough to see the sleeping figure of Dagur, who was on his stomach with arms curled beneath him to keep himself warm, on the floor. He immediately felt bad at letting Dagur sleep on the floor. The other was persistent and hardheaded, not giving an inch. He knew Dagur was lying about being too big for the bed, but he let it lie and let Dagur have his way; too tired to continue. Hikke stood up and deposited his blanket over Dagur before rummaging through his suitcase for a new set of clothes.

He pulled out a pair of light brown cotton pants, a white button up, wool socks, and clean underthings and set them on the bed. There was a pitcher of water, not necessarily fresh but would do for now, next to a basin and began the process of washing his hands and face before dressing. He was quick as he didn't want Dagur to wake and see him naked even if it was bound to happen soon considering their new found partnership. He took the suspenders still attached to his dirty pants and buttoned them to his clean pair, slipping them over his shoulders after dressing. Once done, he slid his feet into his shoes and quietly left the room to head downstairs. It was clearly well passed breakfast, possibly close to lunch, when he reached the front desk and a new clerk now stood behind it. 

A woman possibly in her thirties smiled politely at him and set down her knitting tools. "How may I help you today?"

"Do you possibly serve food here?" Hikke asked kindly, lessening his accent.

"Of course! As it is currently lunch time, we are serving chicken with cooked vegetables and potatoes with a side of delicious custard for dessert," she replied without even raising an eyebrow at his accent he couldn't altogether hide. She must have witnessed enough to no longer *be* surprised.

"That vould be lovely."

"What room should I send it to?"

"Two-o-three please. For two."

"It'll be up momentarily sir."

Hikke nodded his head as he thanked her and made his way back to his room after a quick bathroom relief. Dagur was no longer on the floor as he had moved onto the bed, proving Hikke that the other can indeed fit on it, and cracked open an eye when the butler entered. Upon seeing him, Dagur sat up with a pained groan and rubbed his eyes with one hand, hair a mess.

"I ordered us some food, it should be here soon," Hikke said as he began folding his dirty clothes to place them into his suitcase.

"Mm, thank you," Dagur mumbled as he pushed the blankets off him. He climbed ungracefully from the bed and almost fell head first onto the floor as a foot got caught in the sheets. He kicked his leg free in order to stand and began searching through one of his cases for a new set of clothes himself. 

Hikke kept his back towards the other as Dagur dressed and only turned when there was knock on the door. Dagur was buttoning up his shirt when Hikke passed by him, spotting a blanket on the floor next to the folded jacket the other had used as a pillow and mentally patted Dagur on the back for his forethought of placing it there. Couldn't have someone thinking they had shared a bed no matter how small it was. People conjured up all kind of things and it wouldn't surprise Hikke if the staff wagged their tongues to whoever listened when bored. Hikke put on a polite smile when he opened the door and allowed the clerk in when he saw the tray of food. She smiled back and once she entered the room, her eyes immediately spotted Dagur then rushed towards the bed before moving to the set up on the floor, shoulders relaxing.

"Not enough rooms for both of you I see," she said conversationally as she set the tray on the table pushed off to a corner of the room.

"Unfortunately," Dagur grumbled as he hooked his suspenders over his shoulders before bending down to grab his coat from the floor. "We did check in rather late last night so what can you do? We were just thankful there was even a room available. Luckily it was only for the night."

"Where you traveling from?" she asked as she began gathering up the blankets and sheets, possibly to change and wash them before any more guests checked in.

"Maine," Dagur replied simply. "Thank you for the hospitality." He gave her a pointed look, one that said to leave, and gave her a kind smile.

"Oh, yes, of course. You're welcome. I'll just get these while I'm in here and I'll be out of your hair momentarily." Finished with the bedding and bundled up in her arms, she left the two and Dagur closed the door behind her.

"Good dinking putting a blanket back on de floor," Hikke murmured as he sat down at the table and tucked into his food. "She vas not very good at hiding her expression as soon as she saw you. I dink she was expecting a voman vhen I told her t'ere vere two of us."

Dagur sighed as he finished dressing, trying to hide his anger. "Why do people jump to conclusions as soon as they hear or see two men sharing a room before thinking of a more plausible reason of why that might be?" He then rounded on Hikke, who chewed with wide eyes at the sudden passionate fury in his gaze, and began gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "What is so wrong being with another man? Why condemn those because you don't understand? We're not hurting anyone! Why bring misery to those who love their own gender? Because the 'good word' said so? Lot of bullocks that is."

"Guder, tell me how you really feel," Hikke mumbled between bites.

But Dagur continued as if he hadn't heard him. "Why are they so worried about that lately anyways?"

"Probably because of de arrests dey made last year at de men's bat'house in New York City. Several men vere arrested and t'ree of dem vere sentenced to four years of hard labor. People became vorried dat men like us vere taking over or somet'ing. Silly really."

Dagur paused in his rambling and stared at Hikke bewilderedly. "Wait, really? Imprisoned for sleeping with other men?" He had become red in the face the more worked up he became and ran his fingers through his hair, making it poke up wildly from the top of his head. Dagur suddenly paused and closed his eyes, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. "I'm going to have sex with you in some form on the train ride home just to spite them."

Hikke blushed at this and choked on the food in his mouth, swallowing thickly and coughing.

"No, bad idea," Dagur mumbled as he paced the room. "With the luck we had on the way here, we're bound to be interupted."

"I dink it's time for you to sit down and eat before you vork yourself up again," Hikke said as he stood up from the chair to sit down on the edge of the bed, giving Dagur the seat. He sat his plate on his lap and continued eating.

"I'm too riled to eat."

"Den at least try de custard. It's quite delicious."

One look at Hikke and Dagur sat down with a huff, spooning a heap of it into his mouth. The redhead ended up clearing off his plate along with Hikke's custard before long, realizing how hungry he was. They sat their empty dishes on the tray and finished getting ready to leave, slipping on their wool coats and cap. The woman greeted them with another polite smile, checking them out and taking the tip from Dagur with wide eyes.

"This is too much," she exclaimed bewilderedly.

"Consider it as a thank you for the hospitality and accommodation," Dagur replied pleasantly with a flirtatious smile. Hikke rolled his eyes behind him.

The woman blushed and accepted the money gratefully. "Even after you slept on the floor? You're too kind. Normally we have extra cots for these type of situations, but Jerald seemed to have forgotten about them. Don't be too cross about it, he just started last week."

"Think nothing of it. We're just glad to have a roof over our heads last night."

"Of course, sir. Thank you for your stay."

"Thank you for taking care of us." 

Hikke did his best to hide another eye roll, but did add in his own thanks. The woman nodded in his direction and the two left with a shared sigh once out the door.

"Vas dat really necessary?" Hikke asked as they descended the steps to the street, looking about for a free hansom cab or buggy willing to give them a ride for a certain amount.

"What? The flirting? Considering what I just learned today and the obviousness of her thoughts upon first meeting us, I would say so," Dagur replied as he started towards an un-sprung cart drawn by one horse. The driver of it seemed to be unloading sacks of flour and handing them to several men for them to carry into a bakery.

Hikke's jealous mind tried telling him that that didn't make sense, but in reality it did. He had to stamp it down and listen to his rational mind that Dagur didn't mean anything by it and possibly saved their hides in flirting with the clerk. "I suppose you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Dat's still up for debate."

Dagur grumbled something underneath his breath before planting on a smile once they reached the man driving the cart. The redhead then started to bargain for a ride from the man, who at first seemed reluctant until Dagur promised to pay him handsomely for his helpfulness. The man allowed them to ride in the back once the flour had been delivered and took them across town to a less crowded, shopping part of the city. Dagur thanked the man and paid him a good amount once he and Hikke jumped out; giving the stranger a little more when he handed them their suitcases from the cart. They waved the man goodbye and turned on their heels towards the shop behind them, seeing a commotion going on inside through the windows.

Hikke glanced to Dagur to see his brows furrowed in quiet confusion and followed behind him as he walked towards the front of his shop. The door was unlocked when Dagur tried the knob and the redhead hurried inside, a worried voice talking quickly reached their ears. It didn't take long for Hikke to spot the owner of the voice and stared at the young adult trying to persuade several other men from touching things around Dagur's shop. The young man was flapping about and following one man before going after another, looking rather frazzled.

Hikke recognized three of the men as hired help that Heather had sent with them and mentioned it to Dagur, who immediately relaxed at the revelation. The young man then spotted Dagur and headed straight for him with frightened determination, eyes wide with panic. Hikke stepped out of the way as the young man began flittering about Dagur, talking quickly with barely a breath between sentences.

"I don't know what happened. They suddenly showed up knocking on the door and demanded to be let in and before I could close it they pushed their way in and began packing away your stuff and ignored me the whole time and I didn't want to call for an officer because I didn't know what they would do to me if I did and I rather like living-"

"Gustav," Dagur interrupted with humor in his voice and hands on the other's shoulders. "Breathe before you pass out."

The young man, Gustav, halted in his explanation and took in a deep breath.

"Now calm down, it's alright. They're with me."

Gustav frown in confusion. "What's going on? Are we selling the shop? Did you get in trouble with a mob boss and now we have to move to Canada? Are we out of money and you have to sell all your things to keep us open?!" His voice grew louder and higher as he spoke to the point he was panicking once more.

"No! Calm down," Dagur answered kindly, but sternly, and gave him a quick shake on the shoulders. "We're not selling the shop, we're just relocating."

Gustav stilled at this and his eyes flittered over Dagur's face, looking for any hint of lying. "Relocating? What, why, where?"

"I was offered a better deal by my sister back in Maine where we will be moving to. She also offered us a place to stay and rent until we're up on our feet again-leave those there gentlemen!" Dagur interrupted himself as he hurried over towards a few men trying to gather the shoes from the shelves. "Don't worry about those right now. Just the equipment and materials from the back; Gustav and I'll will pack our own things."

As Dagur righted the men, Gustav turned his gaze towards Hikke, who stared blankly back.

"Who are you?" Gustav asked rudely, eyeing Hikke suspiciously.

"Hikke, I vork for his sister Heather," he replied simply as he clasped his hands together behind his back.

"You sound weird."

Hikke raised a brow at the grumble, but didn't respond. Instead he watched Dagur move the hired help towards the back and waited for the redhead to return. He became stiff in front of the others, returning back into a formal butler, and almost moved to follow after the help to order them about as he would have done back at the estate. But this was Dagur's shop and he seemed to have everything under control, his voice filtering out from a curtained off area. Hikke could feel the young man's eyes on him and ignored it in favor of looking around the store, spying Dagur's workmanship lining the shelves.

"Why are you here?" Gustav asked when Hikke started towards a pair of black leather riding boots, the design comfortable if not plain, and followed him. He slapped a hand on the shelf in front of the boots when Hikke went to grab them to have a closer look, halting him.

"Heather told me to and vhat she vants, she gets," Hikke answered plainly with a small glare at the boy. "She vouldn't take no for an answer."

The boy sniffed and stared down his nose at Hikke, looking rediculous. 

"Gustav!" Dagur called, making the boy jolt in surprise.

"Coming!" Gustav returned before pointing at Hikke. "You stay there."

"As if I have anyvhere else to go," Hikke mumbled to himself as the other hurried towards the back. Once Gustav disappeared behind the curtain, Hikke grabbed one of the boots.

...

"Careful!" Dagur exclaimed as he caught a box about to topple over from atop a tower of them in a helper's hands. "Maybe don't carry so much at a time. There's plenty of you and we have two days to pack. Two and half at most."

The black man nodded and went back to work. Dagur placed the small box full of dark brown thread down onto a nearby flat surface and wandered further into his work space, seeing a section of it had already been emptied and put into crates. The men must have gotten here fairly early if they had done that much already. There was still so much to do in such a short amount of time, but he didn't want them to overwork themselves and accidentally break his things... The thud of hurried footsteps brought him from his musings just as Gustav stumbled to a stop beside him.

"You called?" the young boy asked as he straightened himself, watching the men worriedly. 

"Yes, I wanted to speak with you," Dagur answered as he dodged his head from being smacked by a metal pole. 

Gustav was not so lucky and cried out, holding the back of his head.

Dagur continued as if it hadn't happened; the boy would be alright. "I wanted to hear your thoughts first about us moving to Maine."

"You keep saying us as if I'm going with you," Gustav grumbled while still rubbing his head with one hand, wincing.

This was something Dagur was worried about most of the train ride here. While he didn't want to force Gustav into anything, he also didn't want to leave the young man behind. Gustav was not talented in anything specific or even a jack of all trades sort. He was too cocky for most to handle, but he could be charming and Dagur relied on that when he needed to boost his sales. If Gustav could do anything well, it was sweet talking young ladies into buying a new pair of shoes. However, that would only get him so far without Dagur if he chose to stay and he rather not know if something were to happen to Gustav when Dagur left.

"Well I hoped you would come with. If you choose to stay-"

"Wait, really?!" Gustav gasped with eyes wide and mouth gaping open. "You mean I could come with you and live out on the estate you told me so much about. Seriously?!"

Dagur smirked fondly at the excitement radiating off the other and felt better knowing Gustav would return to Yarmouth with him. "Yes I'm serious."

"Oh my God! Does that mean we get to eat fancily every night and ride in nice carriages and go to parties and, and..."

"Slow down boyo, don't get overly excited just yet," Dagur chuckled. "Just because we'll be living on her estate doesn't mean we get to do all that. Buuut, it doesn't mean we won't be living better." He placed a hand on one of Gustav's shoulders and gave it a small shove. "Why don't you head upstairs and get started on packing your things."

"On it!" Gustav gave a salute and ran towards the spiraling staircase to their living quarters.

Dagur watched him go a moment before heading back out towards the front, spotting Hikke, who was handling a pair of riding boots. The butler lifted one of his feet and pressed the soles of one of the boots against the bottom of his shoe; it was a size too big. "I have that same boot in a smaller size if you're interested." He grinned humorously when Hikke dropped the boots and almost fell to the floor.

"Ah sorry," Hikke murmured as he picked up what he dropped and put them back on the shelf.

Dagur waved it away and strode closer to the other, looking at the boots with understanding. "They're all on sale now anyways so don't worry about it."

"Vhat vill happen to de ones dat don't get bought?" Hikke gave the boots one last look of longing before moving his stare to Dagur.

"I'll either donate them or bring them with me for my first sales in Yarmouth while I make more and get a feel of what people want or need." And who knows, maybe a pair just like those boots in Hikke's size might get forgotten to be put out. Dagur mentally smirked at the thought and wondered how Hikke would feel about being given an expensive gift for no particular reason. "We'll have to see by the end of tomorrow."

Hikke nodded. "So vhat vill you be doing today?"

"Packing the upstairs mostly. Then we'll have them put into crates which will be brought up to Yarmouth and dropped off at the empty store Heather picked out for me." Before leaving, he had asked his sister to do that for him, trusting her judgment on where it would be best to set up shop. "Tomorrow will be mostly selling off the shoes, more packing, and maybe one last dinner here before we leave the day after that."

"Vould you like some help?"

"No, you're here to keep an eye on me, not be my butler." Dagur turned on his heel and lead Hikke through the store to the staircase, dodging a few men and jumping over boxes.

"I can still keep an eye on you vhile helping as a friend and not as a butler," Hikke returned as he followed Dagur up to the living quarters, head poking up into what he thought was a coat closet. The door was open and Hikke could see Gustav tossing an armful of clothes uncermaniously into a suitcase.

"It would probably be best if we save the clothes for last so we have something to wear these next couple of days or at least set aside a few," Dagur said as he sauntered inside with a sway of his hips, giving Hikke an eye full as the butler finished his way up.

Gustav grinned victoriously at Dagur as he replied, "already did."

Dagur was a bit surprised at his forward thinking, not used to the boy actually planning ahead. "Oh, uh, good. Well, now that we're all here without anymore interruptions, I think introductions are in order. Gustav, this is Hikke, my sister's butler and my friend. Hikke, this is my apprentice Gustav. Play nice."

Hikke nodded while Gustav tisked beneath his breath, unhappy at the butler's presence. Dagur had a feeling the two, or *Gustav* most likely, already had an altercation while he was busy ordering the men. But by the look on Hikke's face, while still annoyed, he found Gustav's attitude amusing, which in turn seemed to get beneath the boy's skin further. Before any more altercations could be made, Dagur directed Gustav to finish packing and had Hikke help him carry a few pieces of furniture downstairs. The rest he would leave behind for whoever would buy this property next and let them deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for Christmas you guys! I put my loom knitting skills to the test this year for my family and in-laws as we are broke as fuck. But I figured something made is more thoughtful. Anywho!! Please drop a kudo or comment. I live for them, show the love guys!
> 
> Indoor bathrooms first started taking place in hotels and were on the ground floor, powered by a water storage system on the roof. gravity fed to flush the toilets into a sewer system. It was simple, but it worked. There was still the problem of the back flow of sewer gases and methane to take care of. Rooms with their own bathrooms were still in the making.
> 
> People were so scared of gay people taking over that men bath houses and the like were raided if there was even a hint of homosexual activity going on. If a man was found out that he had sex with another man, he would be taking to jail and forced into hard labor for four to ten years. Oscar Wilde did hard labor for several years because of that.
> 
> God natt: good night
> 
> Guder: gods


	7. Put up your dukes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikke meets an old friend and Dagur gets beat within an inch of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the chapter that had me put the violence warning on the tags. I hope you all are enjoying this crazy ride!

Dagur slumped onto a chair he had shoved into a corner of the sitting room, one he was planning on leaving behind, with a sigh. Sweat gathered above his brow and his shirt was damp with it, his suspenders hanging around his legs. Gustav all but crumbled to the floor tiredly with a 'woo' and laid down flat on his back, not caring about the dust collecting onto his clothes. Hikke appeared to be the only one barely breaking a sweat and had done more than either of them combined. The butler's brow had a slight sheen to it, but that was it, and his shirt sleeves were now rolled up to his elbows. But all three covered in grime.

"I think that's enough for today," Dagur mumbled as he watched Hikke set a tray of glasses and a pitcher of water down on the dining table. The butler filled the glasses and handed one to each of them, the three gulping them down.

"Oh thank God," Gustav said in relief before drinking.

"Vhat shall ve do for dinner?" Hikke asked as he refilled their glasses.

Dagur had been planning on fixing something light at home with whatever he had in the cabinet, but after the workload they did today, a well rounded meal sounded more amiable. "Let's go to the tavern."

"Yes!" Gustav jumped to his feet in excitement. "It's rabbit roast night."

"Hold your horses boyo. Go wash up and change your shirt first." Dagur gave the dirt on Gustav's once white shirt a pointed look, receiving an exasperated sigh in return.

"It's not as if they care."

"No, but it is still polite."

Gustav made a noise of irritation and grumbled the whole way to the one bedroom they shared. He was quick about it and Dagur took his turn, changing out of his cotton shirt into a wool one as it had gotten cooler with the dying light. Hikke took his time to clean the dirt from his hands and face and changed into a clean cotton shirt, wool cloak wrapped around him. Gustav gave the butler an odd look at the choice in coat, but one look from Dagur and whatever the young man was thinking of saying was stopped. The three left the shop after Dagur and Gustav slipped on their own coats before Dagur locked it behind them, the help already gone for the night. They followed after him as he lead them down through the streets to a nearby tavern he and Gustav often visited.

It wasn't as busy as it usually was and Dagur was grateful for that, able to find them a seat in a secluded corner of the tavern. Gustav sat next to him while Hikke sat across from them just as a blond, small breasted woman in a blue princess style bodice and a midcalf, dark brown split skirt made her way over towards them with a familiar smile. Dagur returned it brightly, barely noticing the way Hikke suddenly tensed from his peripheral, and made sure it was charming in hopes of making their first drinks free tonight. The woman had her eyes trained on him when she made her way to them and opened her mouth to most likely ask what they would like as her gaze moved from Dagur to Gustav before pausing on Hikke, who stared nervously back.

Her eyes widened as a delighted smile brightened her face. "Hikke Haddock? Is that really you?"

"Hey... Astrid," Hikke replied unsurely and gave a sound of surprise when she pulled him up onto his feet to hug him. It was quick, too quick for him to return it, before she planted a wet kiss on his mouth.

Dagur felt the ugly sting of jealousy raging in his stomach at someone else touching Hikke in such a way.

"Oh my goodness! It's been so long I thought I would never see you again!" Astrid exclaimed when she pulled away, but kept her hands on Hikke's shoulder. "Eret! Come look who it is!"

As if by magic, a tall muscular man with long black hair tied loosely back at the base of his skull stood beside her, dressed in plain gray cotton pants and a white shirt. "Well I be damned, it is Hikke. Last I heard you had taken a train up North." He smiled largely and pulled the butler into another hug, this one lingering and crushing. When Eret pulled back, there was a blush on Hikke's cheeks. "Thought you were gone for good."

"Veeeelll..." Hikke looked up and to the side as a hand rubbed the back of his neck, looking guilty.

Eret's smile dropped as understanding passed through him. "Ah, yes. I see. So what brings you back to New York then?" A grin resurfaced, but it did not reach his eyes and disappointment crossed over Astrid's.

"He's with me," Dagur spoke up as he stood, catching their attention. 

"And what business does he have with you?" Astrid asked politely, but with something dangerous underneath that promised pain if Dagur answered in any way she didn't like. Dagur had known her the past three years and he knows she's capable of it.

It was Hikke that answered, however, with slight nervousness. "I vas asked to come along and help him pack."

Despite her suspicion of him, Astrid's disappointment grew and became pained. "You're moving?"

"Back to my hometown and closer to my sister."

"Who I vork for," Hikke added. "As her butler."

Eret, who had been standing there quietly next to Astrid, snorted out a sound of disbelief. "You? A butler? Tell me you're joking. You were the greatest street entertainer and fighter I've ever seen in New York City and now you've lowered yourself to a butler?" His face scrunched in disgust at the tidbit and crossed his arms over his chest. "It was fine when you started seeing that English prick to learn to speak better, but then running off to become some servant...."

"He's not a servant," Dagur said angrily, making Hikke's eye widen in surprise. "He leads the house, making it run smoothly. He's very good at what he does and makes sure his staff is taken care of. My sister adores him and takes care of him, leaving him wanting nothing. He has it good where he is and if Hikke wanted to do something else with his life I'm sure Heather would fund him to go do it."

...

Hikke stared at Dagur with wide eyes while his heart pounded in his chest at the other sticking up for him. As soon as the word butler left his mouth he knew what Eret's reaction would be, but was not expecting Dagur to jump in and stand behind him. He also knew Dagur was also trying to put Heather in a good light, but the other's complement overshadowed it. Hikke turned his gaze back to Eret and Astrid and saw they too were surprised by the outburst, though Astrid appeared to look a bit more relieved.

"I didn't..." Hikke started, drawing his friends' attention again. "I didn't downgrade myself. In fact, I believe I made a step up vorking for Mrs. O'Longain."

Eret's eyes widened even more if it was possible as his mouth gaped open before sputtering, "Now hold on. Do you mean O'Longain as in the rich banker O'Longain?"

"You mean Oswald O'Longain's daughter, Heather, is your employer?" Astrid asked. 

Hikke nodded.

"Wait, didn't Oswald die a few days-oh..." Astrid paused as everything came together. Heather and Dagur are siblings whose father just died and Hikke worked for the sister. Sympathy covered her face as she gently grabbed Dagur's arm. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Well that makes sense on why the shop's been closed for a bit," Eret murmured just as sympathetic, anger gone. "I had no idea you were related to him."

"I've tried to keep my past as that, the past. Didn't think it was relevant," Dagur mumbled, glancing away as he was reminded of his father's passing. 

"You will be missed. When do you leave?" Astrid asked as the tension cooled down to something more somber.

"Less than two days."

There was a sudden crash and the breaking of glass as a drunkard yelled incoherently, making the small group give a collective wince.

"I'll handle this," Eret said with displeasure as he kissed Astrid's cheek. "You stay and catch up. Dinner's on the house." He pulled away and headed towards the wobbly man grunting at one of the barmaids. 

"Still married den?" Hikke joked, trying to dispell the discomfort surrounding them.

Astrid smirked in amusement. "Of course. Can't find another man who could handle me like Eret does." Or you was left unsaid. She sat down close to the wall and motioned for Hikke to sit down next to her.

Hikke did so as Dagur sat back down in his own seat, looking a little lost and waiting for an explanation. Gustav... Gustav was too busy staring at Astrid like a love sick fool that he probably missed more than half of the conversation.

"So... you three knew each other back in New York City," Dagur stated, not trying to hide his curiousity.

"Yup. Saw him working our side of town when he first 'moved' here and decided he could be useful to us," Astrid answered with a knowing smile towards Hikke. "Didn't know then that we would grow close once we became... 'partners'..." She trailed off, becoming unsure if she should continue. A small nod from him and she carried on. "He was a great distraction, drawing crowds and keeping them occupied while the six of us, well, five then, went through them; collecting."

Understanding passed over Dagur's face and he turned his gaze towards Hikke. "You most certainly do understand."

"Vas dere any doubt?" Hikke's mouth quirked into a small grin. 

"Just a bit." Dagur winked.

"I'm lost," Astrid said as she glanced between the two with narrow eyes.

"On the train ride here we talked about some of our, mostly me, sordid past," Dagur explained. "While Hikke didn't outright take, I did during my first few years in Brooklyn while in between jobs before becoming an apprentice and owning the shoe shop not long after."

"Ah, I see." She looked between the two of them once more and a knowing look filled her eyes as a mischievous smirk grew on her lips.

Hikke blushed and stuttered out, "I-I see you finally got your vish in moving."

"Not very far. Eret's uncle had died and left this place to him. Now here we are, running our very own tavern where everyone is welcome." She leaned in towards Dagur with a hand covering her mouth from the rest of the tavern. "And I mean *everyone*." She gave a wink and Dagur's face turned into a tomato at the meaning behind it.

"Vhat happened vit' de ot'ers after I left?" Hikke quickly asked as a blush grew on his face.

Astrid gave him an unimpressed glance before shrugging. "You leaving gave Tim the courage to finally go after his dream and became a flute tutor for the upper class. After that, one by one everyone just left, looking for something newer. Better."

A barmaid stopped by their table, arms ladened with food, and placed that night's meal in front of the three men. After depositing that, she returned with four tankards of ale. None of them spoke until she was gone and Gustav was the first to dive in after rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Do you get to see dem ever?" Hikke took a bite of his steak and almost moaned at the wonderful taste.

"Sometimes. The twins stop by every once in a while when they're in town, but I have no idea what they're up to. I think they might be art thieves? I don't know, but it wouldn't surprise me." They shared a small chuckled and Astrid fluttered her lashes at him while tucking a strand behind her ear, something that used to tug at Hikke's insides. "Gary started working at some newspaper place in Manhattan and comes around once a month, usually with the twins as they are closer friends than the rest of us were."

"Good, I'm glad everyone vas able to continue on vit'out me."

"It was difficult at first. You were the tree sap that held us together and we were used to you always taking the lead. We couldn't go back to the way things were before you, so we just moved on in a way we could."

Hikke frowned sadly and nodded his understanding. When Astrid and the others first took him in he followed their lead, just wanting to survive. Then they grew close and he slowly started taking charge of when, where, and how they did their jobs in stealing. It came naturally to him and the others never seemed to question him... usually. Gary and the twins often did until he or Astrid gave plausible reasons on why they should listen to him. His ways were better, kept them from getting caught or suspected; safe. Astrid and Eret, who became a part of the group not longer after Hikke, never once questioned his growing authority and were loyal to him... among other things. Hikke held back another flush trying to creep its' way up his cheeks again when he glanced over towards Eret, who had been watching them from behind the bar and gave him a more than a friendly grin.

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before I left," Hikke said quietly as he looked down at his half eaten plate, no longer feeling hungry.

"You left a note, that's something," she replied kindly while placing a hand on one of his. "I would probably do the same, otherwise I would have never been able to leave. Besides, you look like you're doing well for yourself."

"Yes, very much so."

Astrid beamed at him. "Well no more of this moping, I want to hear what you have been up to these past years."

Hikke agreed and began recounting on what had happened when he first moved to Yarmouth. She listened and nodded along, laughing at some of the funnier tales. Dagur did as well as he too listened, learning a bit more about him, and Gustav hardly took his eyes off of Astrid. Hikke knew the young boy barely heard a word he said, but he could care less as he caught up with an old friend and recalled his new one with his life. Seeing the way Dagur watched him with those green eyes that reminded him of emeralds shine at him as he told a few embarrassing stories had him want to go back to his childhood and tell some of the stupid things he had done growing up.

When Dagur threw his head back and let out that rediculous laugh, Hikke smiled fondly while Astrid jerked in surprise and gave him a worried look. Hikke missed it and continued, his focus now solely on Dagur as he wanted to hear that laugh again. Keep that smile on the other's face and his eyes on Hikke. Beside him, Astrid smiled knowingly at Hikke and chuckled, going unnoticed by the two, and drank quietly to herself as she listened to him tell Dagur stories she had heard before. 

Dagur was in the middle of another laugh when Eret popped back up, looking amused.

"It appears you lot are having fun, I feel left out," he said as he refilled their tankards. "What are the three of you doing later this evening?"

Dagur shrugged as he lifted his drink to his mouth. "Probably head back and get some rest. Busy day tomorrow. Putting what I have left in shop on sale, you should stop by."

"I'll keep that in mind." Eret set the pitcher of ale onto the table so he could place his hands on the table and lean in to quietly whisper, "There's a fight tonight at the abandoned hemp mill if you're interested." He stared questioningly at Dagur, the redhead's source of information it seemed for these types of things, and raised a brow. "I'll lend you my buggy as always since this one is further away."

Dagur turned his gaze towards Hikke, as if asking for his permission, and he shrugged in returned. The redhead hummed in thought, but Hikke could tell he had already made up his mind. "Sure, why not. One last hurrah before I go; who knows when I'll be able to beat someone's face next."

"Alright, I'll have the buggy ready to go before you're done." Eret turned away from them and whispered something in one of the patron's ears, a boy much younger than Gustav. The boy slid off his stool by the bar and hurried out the back, most likely to set up the buggy for them, while Eret went back to work.

"Will you fight tonight?" Astrid asked Hikke, sounding generally interested.

"I don't know, it's been a long vhile since I last fought," he answered dismissively and fiddled with his drink. "I'll probably just vatch."

"Me too!" Gustav hurriedly said with an excited wiggle.

"No, you're going back to the shop and going to bed," Dagur said. "Lord knows what you'll be like in the morning if you're out too late..." 

Hikke had an inkling that wasn't the whole truth, but decided against commenting on it.

Gustav bristled and opened his mouth to argue, but a small glare from Dagur was all it took to shut him up with a pout; crossing his skinny arms over his small chest. Another pointed look and Gustav stood up with a grumble, pulling his coat tighter around him as he moved to exit the building. With one last longing look towards Astrid, the boy left into the night and a minor sense of worry filled Hikke at Gustav walking home alone.

"Is it alright to let him go alone?" Hikke asked, concern filtering into his voice.

Dagur waved it off as he took a long drag from his drink. "He'll be fine. May be an overconfident little shit who doesn't know when to pick his fights, but he knows when to run. He knows these streets better than I do and is fast on his feet."

Hikke was not convinced and let it show clearly on his face, but did not comment on it. "Vhere is dis abandoned mill?" he chose to ask instead and took one last sip of his drink, starting to feel a bit tipsy.

"Just a few streets away from here with hardly any foot traffic from the coppers," Dagur answered as he stood up, body trembling with excitement. "Excellent place to hold fights, but can't be done there very often."

Hikke understood that feeling, having felt that thrum at the possibility of a good fight with a few bills in his pocket. To be able to throw fists, take out any frustrations on the man in front of you, prove to others you're a man no matter where you came from or what size you are. He hadn't had a good bare-knuckled experience since he started with Heather, wanting to be and do better; proving to himself that he was. But now, here in Brooklyn, he was a nobody and could do whatever he wanted before they left back to Maine. His body itched to join Dagur and not just to watch.

He nodded as he too stood up. "Lead de vay den."

...

Dagur felt like a tightened bow string ready to snap by the time they arrived at the abandoned mill, ready to let loose and get rid of the tension that had been building over the last few days. Having Hikke beside him didn't help other than to make him more nervous than he already was at having the butler watch him. There would be plenty of others watching that he could easily ignore, but it was different with Hikke. He liked Hikke, wanted to show off in front of him; afraid to lose in front of him. Dagur didn't want to embarrass himself by being defeated in front of the other, but it might just as well happen tonight depending on who showed up. The thought dampened his excitement a bit, but not enough to change his mind, and quickly jumped out from the little buggy. He checked on the horse while Hikke climbed down, making sure the beast wouldn't run off and go unnoticed by any constable that happened to pass by, before headed towards the large brick building.

A large man stood in front of the only available entrance to the building and the man immediately recognized Dagur, letting them in without protest, but did give Hikke a curious eyebrow lift when they passed. Dagur paid it no mind and entered the mill, the harsh sound of fists connecting against flesh barely heard over the noise the crowd circling around a pair of fighting men made. It smelt of sweat, blood, urine, and vomit; God did Dagur miss this. He strode around the ring of bodies to head towards the gang leader/political party hosting this illegal event. He was surprised at who he saw, someone who really should not be a part of any illegal activities due to his job description, and blinked harshly to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

It appeared Hikke also recognized the man as he whispered beside Dagur, "Isn't dat Viggo, mayor of Manhattan?"

"It sure is," Dagur replied quietly back before smiling charmingly when they stood in front of the dark haired man dressed in a dark suit. "If I had known the Manhattan mayor would be here tonight I would have worn my best."

Viggo raised a brow at that and eyed him. "Indeed, but then it would be rendered useless during a scuffle, wouldn't it?" He smirked in a way that had Dagur's skin crawling. "That is what you're here for, yes?"

"Indeed it is. Any spots open?"

"Depends on who you want to fight. You came in late and most of the fighters are done. Stakes are high tonight after all."

Dagur looked over and saw a bag most likely filled with money tied high above everyone's head, giving them incentive to do more than their best. "Anyone will do; don't care who it is as long as I win, right?" And stayed the winner until he was the last man standing.

The man hummed as his eyes passed over Dagur's shoulder to gaze at something towards the ring of men, his amused smirk turning into something more thoughtful and dark. "Then the next round is yours. You any good?"

"I'm not called the red devil for nothing." Dagur felt a surge of pride as recognition and interest passed over the other's face.

"The red devil you say? Impressive. I have heard many stories about you and feel, well, excited to be able to watch you tonight. Especially with who you'll be against. He might as well as he's become rather, shall we say, bored of the last few bouts." Viggo nodded his head towards the ring of people, making Dagur and Hikke turn around.

In the middle of the ring two men of equal height and weight were facing off, but one looked barely touched while the other's face was swollen and bleeding and having a hard time staying on his feet. The winning man was bald and grinning in mad delight, waiting for the other to make a move. The losing man with his blond hair darkened red chose to stay back, shaking his head and blinking rapidly to keep himself awake; but it was apparent to everyone that this was a fight he wasn't going to win. The losing man must have realized that as well and admitted defeat, allowing himself to be helped out from the space while the other fighter was claimed as the victor.

Dagur recognized the winner and immediately grimaced in distaste. Ryker was considered a champion amongst the boxing circles, able to take a hit and return it tenfold; his fits killing a man in the ring once from the strength behind his hits. He earned the name grim reaper and Dagur only had the pleasure to fight him three times, losing each one. It hurt his pride to admit that, but at least he lasted longer than most. As he turned back to face the host, he spotted Hikke with a look of displeasure on his own face.

"I see you remember my brother," Viggo said, startling the two at the reveal. "It's been a while since you two last fought, or so I'm told. And I'm sure the bets will rise once the rest of the crowd realise who is fighting who, which will be added to the prize money."

"Heightening de stakes even more," Hikke mumbled, not bothering to lighten his accent and gaining Viggo's interest. 

"Indeed. And you are? Been a while since I last met a Norwegian."

"Nobody," Hikke replied blandly.

"Will you be fighting tonight as well?"

"No. Just vatching."

Viggo raised a brow, looking amused by the short exchange, before glancing back at Dagur who had stopped paying attention to their little exchange.

Dagur had to agree with Hikke and frowned to hide his worry. This had the potential of becoming dangerous, more so than it already was especially against someone like Ryker. Dagur may have only exchanged fists with the man three times, but he's watched enough brawls with him to know Ryker will possibly kill to have that money. The need to fight was starting to dissipate the more he thought, hesitating to move towards the ring to challenge him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Hikke watching with open concern, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Are you in or out?" Viggo asked patiently, his face now devoid of any expression. "Pick quickly before my brother becomes impatient."

"I'm in," Dagur replied hurriedly. He knew he was being stupid, but he felt that if he backed out now his name, the red devil, would be slandered and it would be a while before he would be able to drag it back out of the mud. He could always give himself another name back in Yarmouth, remain a nobody, but news traveled fast among the boxing circle. Especially if there was a journalist mucking about.

"Are you sure?" Hikke asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

The need to prove to Hikke suddenly filled him and he pushed passed him to head towards the crowd. "Yes."

Viggo and Hikke followed after him, the people splitting like the red sea to let them through, muttering amongst themselves that not only the red devil was here, but the circus freak as well. This almost made Dagur pause and glance over his shoulder towards Hikke, but he stamped the urge down and kept his feet moving. He didn't stop until he stood within the ring, facing Ryker, who looked surprised and delighted to see him. The crowd closed the gap behind Dagur, reforming the ring with Hikke near the front, positively worried. Viggo moved to stand in the center, raising a demanding hand to quiet everyone down, not even needing to shout for the people to silence.

"It appears we have quite the event for you tonight," Viggo began as he stood tall and proud in his nice suit, looking out of place among the ragged looking crowd. That was probably the reason why they quieted so quickly. "Here on my left we have the grim reaper." The crowd cheered, a few loud boos heard above them. "And on my right we have the red devil." The crowd cheered once more, sounding louder without a single boo in Dagur's direction. "You know the rules; nothing below the waist, no eye gouging, no choking, and no hitting while the man is down. Everything else goes. Fight is over when the looser admits defeat or is down for the count."

Viggo stepped back to stand next to Hikke, keeping a keen eye on the two men in the makeshift ring. Once he was out, the bout began, but neither fighter made a move towards the other; circling around each other.

"Well, well, well, and here I thought I would never get to share the ring with you again," Ryker said with dark amusement, fists up and ready. "Not after the last beating. Come to be embarrassed again?"

Dagur had his hands up as well and knew he was being goaded into throwing the first punch. He smirked to hide his unease and replied, "Don't think I'm going to go down easily. Who knows, I might just win this time."

Ryker laughed loudly. "How? You lost every fight with me and you want to know why? You're weak, always have been. You and that hideous laugh of yours is no match for me."

He was trying to get under Dagur's skin and it was working. If there was one thing he hated most was being called weak, especially in front of others and by someone like Ryker. Dagur had felt nothing but weak since leaving his family, taking the easy way out by running away to not have to man up and become what his father wanted him to be. Having it spouted at his face by a man like Ryker dug at Dagur like dull knife and he could feel his control on the situation slip as anger rushed in. It must have shown on his face as Ryker had begun laughing.

"Oh, hit a soft spot, did I?" Ryker chuckled menacingly. "Well that's what you are. Soft, weak, damaged, good for nothing sod. After I'm done with you, I'll make sure no one ever remembers you."

Dagur let out a snarl and took the first swing, missing and receiving a fist to the ribcage. He grunted in pain and stepped back to reassess his attack, the plan he had started before now forgotten. Ryker barely gave him a chance to recover and was on him with fists flying. Dagur had a hard time dodging and took a blow to the temple, making his vision swim while blocking another. He was quick to return an uppercut to Ryker's chin, forcing the other's head back, and made to make a swift jab to the center of his chest, but Ryker blocked it and hit Dagur in the stomach. All air left him as his body bent over before an arm wrapped around his shoulders to hold him in place as Ryker hit him over and over in the face, not allowing him to fall to the ground.

The fight was over before it even really began, Dagur having lost as soon as he let his anger take control. He could feel the darkness of unconsciousness fade into him with each blow to the head and chest and knew that if he didn't get away now, Ryker would kill him. He struggled and pulled at the arm around him, but it held strong as his body grew weak. Dagur tried hitting back, but nothing made contact or if it did it wasn't hard enough to get him loose. He finally kicked out a foot and connected it with Ryker's knee, making him crumble onto it and let go of Dagur. He pulled away from Ryker and took several steps back, shaking the sleepiness from his head and blinking the blood from his one good eye as the other was swelling shut.

"Already done?" Ryker snarked, gleeful, as he stood back up on both feet, though now there was a slight limp in his right leg. "You've gotten worse since last, how pathetic. How you managed to win those other bouts is beyond me."

"Shut up!" Dagur growled, but did not move. Ryker may be all brawn and relied mostly on strength, but it didn't mean he didn't plan his strikes or looked for weaknesses. The man had already found it, through words, and if Dagur wasn't careful, this fight was as good as done if it wasn't already.

"Oh come on, you know it. Everyone here knows it, so just admit defeat before you embarrass yourself further. At least you tried." Ryker let out a mean chuckle, enjoying Dagur's emotional and physical pain.

Around him the crowd was shouting and booing, yelling incoherently and making him dizzy by the loud noise. Dagur took a quick glance around him while keeping Ryker in his peripheral, the people blurring together, until his eyes fell on Hikke. The butler was pale faced and guarded, but his eyes held horror within them as they stared at him. Hikke was scared for him, wanted him to stop before he accidentally got himself killed or hurt worse than he was now. If that wasn't a loud statement of Hikke's feelings for him, Dagur didn't know what was.

He must have stared too long because the next thing he knew, the blur that was Ryker moved and Dagur barely had time to block the shot. He all but shoved the fist away after blocking it, surprising Ryker, and gave a right hook into the other's nose. There was a crack and Ryker howled in pain as blood poured from his nose. The crowd cheered and Dagur smirked, teeth tinged red with blood. He did not allow Ryker the time to resituate himself and jabbed the man in the temple, unbalancing him, and went to give a cheap shot in the throat, but his wrist was caught and pulled. Right into Ryker's knee. Dagur's breath left him in a woosh and knew this was it. If he hadn't allowed himself to be goaded in the beginning of the fight, he might have stood a better chance rather than get beat to within an inch of his life before ten minutes had even passed.

An upper cut hit Dagur under his chin and the force of it tossed him onto his back. He didn't bother getting back up, knowing when he was beat. He was still alive and that's what counted right now. Before the countdown began, a heavy booted foot kicked him in the ribs and Dagur knew one or two were cracked if the pain in trying to breathe was anything to go by.

"Ryker, enough!" Someone, Viggo, snapped, coming into the ring. "You know the rules. I might just expel you from the fight and claim him as the winner if you're not going to behave yourself."

The brothers glared at each other challengingly as the countdown started, Ryker being the first to look away with a scowl.

"Fine," Ryker spat, moving to one side of the ring. He spat a wad of blood onto the ground.

Viggo watched him go with a sneer and Dagur had the vague impression that something more was going on between the brothers. The countdown ended and Hikke was by his side, helping him to his feet, and brought one of Dagur's arms over his shoulders while wrapping an arm around Dagur's waist. He carried him out from the ring and sat him down on a crate, leaning him back against a support pillar.

"Oh my gods, I t'ought he vas going to kill you," Hikke mumbled worriedly as he checked on Dagur's wounds, frowning deeply as he went over his ribs and pressed.

Dagur hissed in pain at the pressure on his ribs and swatted Hikke's hands away. This wasn't the first time he'd been beaten this badly, but it had certainly been a while. "Do you get the feeling that maybe this was a bad idea," he joked, wanting to make that frown go away. He chuckled only to groan as it made his side and chest hurt.

Hikke shook his head as a small grin flitted along his lips. "De more I look at you..."

"'S not so bad."

Hikke said nothing as he gave Dagur another once over with his eyes, a hardened look crowding them before he looked over his shoulder towards Ryker, who was waiting for someone to try their luck with him.

Dagur recognized that look, having seen it on plenty of others before. "Hikke," he warned quietly. Pleadingly. "Please don't."

Hikke ignored him and calmly stood up, facing the crowd. "I'll be right back."

...

"Hikke! Wait, don't!"

Hikke paid no head to Dagur's pleas as he took off his cloak and let it drop to the ground. He moved away from the redhead, pushing himself through the crowd until he was in the ring. Something dark and cold took hold as he gazed upon the winner, wanting to swipe off that smug smile from his face. There's been plenty of goading and fighters trying to get under another's skin, but it was all for show and did not mean anything. Usually. But Ryker, he was purposely trying to hurt Dagur, dig at what hurt most and make him lose control in order to unbalance him. From what Hikke observed from not just Ryker or the crowd, this was a thing the man did to every man before a fight. 

"Come on! Who's next? Or should we call it a night already?" Ryker egged, spinning slowly in place and waiting impatiently for his next opponent.

"Not quite yet," Hikke said, loud enough to be heard; lessening his accent. Ryker didn't get the privilege of hearing it. 

Ryker's back was to him when he spoke, making him look over his shoulder before turning fully to face him. The man looked put off by him and furrowed his brows incredulously at him. "What? You?" He then threw his head back and let out a hearty laugh. "Don't joke with me, boy. I might believe you a fool."

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Hikke's voice was bland and his face expressionless.

"You honestly don't think I'm going to fight you, do you? You?" Ryker huffed out mockingly while waving a hand towards him. "Look at you. You look like you could be taken down by a simple breeze. You'd be lucky to be alive after a single hit from me."

Hikke shrugged a shoulder and pretended to look thoughtful. "Maybe, but vat problem vould that be for you? I'm a nobody. No friends or family vaiting for me. Vhat's one more fight that's going to end quickly anyvays?" He gave Ryker a pointed look, daring him to say otherwise. "Unless... you're scared."

"I'm not scared," the man snapped defensively, scowling angrily. "I could break you with one hand."

Got you. "Then fight me. Ve all know you have nothing else good going on in your life, otherwise vhy vould you be here." He allowed a small smirk lift his lips while Ryker's frown deepened. Two could play at this game.

"Well then," Viggo butted in, stepping between the two. "Seems we have one last fight for the night. You know the rules, no need to repeat myself. Winner takes all." He stood back among the crowd and the bout was on.

Hikke raised his fists and bounced lightly on his feet, waiting. Ryker did the same, but kept his feet firmly planted on the ground, and decided he would make the first move. Hikke quickly dodged the right and left hooks, retaliating by jabbing Ryker in the chest. He knew it wouldn't do much harm, not much strength behind his hits, but that was not what he was going for. He was gauging Ryker's reactions and speed, looking for any weak spots. Hikke knew the other's nose and leg were weak points thanks to Dagur, but those would be difficult to reach as Ryker would be extra vigilant with them.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" Ryker laughed after the hit, not even flinching.

Hikke stayed silent and dodged an uppercut and a jab, light on his feet. He took a chance and leaned back onto his left foot and kicked out his right foot, catching Ryker in the chest and pushing him back. Ryker held a hand to his chest with a look of surprise before it morphed into one of anger. Hikke smiled mischievously and motioned the other to come, ready when Ryker ran towards him with a fist pulled back. Hikke could see the power behind it and ducked, but could not dodge the jab to his temple in time.

He saw stars and bounced back while shaking his head, feeling blood drip down the side of his face. Ryker followed after him, swinging wildly, wanting to finish the fight quickly no matter the cost. But it wasn't random, there was a pattern to it and Hikke found his weak spot. During one of Ryker's jabs, Hikke swung his hands up and popped him in the ears. Ryker howled in pain and brought his own hands up to cover his ears, pulling away. Hikke wouldn't give him the time to recover and quickly followed after him with a hit to the throat, making Ryker grasp at his neck as it suddenly became difficult to breathe. He followed up with a spinning kick, his heel catching Ryker's temple.

Ryker went down with a harsh thud, but Hikke didn't believe he was done. Sure enough, the man was back on his feet, a little wobbly, and running towards Hikke with promised death in his eyes. Hikke was ready for him, dodging the right hook and blocking the left jab before shoving the heel of his palm into Ryker's nose. The action forced his head back and Hikke quickly jammed his hand into the other's throat beneath the chin; something giving way beneath it. Hikke then followed up with a kick to the other's chest and forced Ryker back to the ground with it.

Hikke stood back and waited, hands up in defense as he watched Ryker lay on the ground, clutching his throat. At the first gurgling noise from the man's mouth, Hikke knew something was wrong. Ryker laid there and squirmed while making horrible choked off gasps and grunts, eyes widened in panic. The people around them quieted in shock at what was happening and Hikke felt his own panic rising as Ryker's face began to go blue from lack of air. What lasted seconds felt like hours before Ryker finally went still, body relaxing and hands falling away from his neck. No one moved for a few moments, waiting to see if it was all an act.

Viggo hurried into the ring and kneeled next to his brother before placing an ear over Ryker's chest, the crowd keeping silent. The Manhattan mayor's face was towards Hikke, giving him the perfect view of Viggo's expression of shock then sadness. It only lasted a moment before the host guarded his emotions and stood back up with a blank grin.

"It appears we have our winner," Viggo said steadily as he motioned a hand towards Hikke, who had grown pale at what he had just done and was still staring wide eyed at Ryker.

The crowd roared and the bag of cash was brought down, pushed into his hands and forcing him to grab it. That was that, the bare-knuckleling was over and people began leaving. A few stayed behind to deal with the body, passing by Hikke who had yet to move, and carefully picked up Ryker to carry him out of the mill. Viggo, like Hikke, had stayed behind and did not yet follow after his brother, leaving him, Hikke, and Dagur alone in the mill.

When Ryker's body was gone from the building, Viggo made his way over towards Hikke with no falter to his steps. Hikke tensed as he neared, but allowed the regret to show on his face.

"Well done," Viggo started quietly, not at all sounding upset at the loss of his brother. "That was very impressive. I don't think I've ever seen anyone fight like you have tonight."

"I'm... I'm very sorry," Hikke whispered guiltily.

"Don't be, he had it coming."

Hikke furrowed his brows in unexpected confusion. He was sure the other would have started shouting, fighting, anything at what Hikke had just done. Not act like, well, this. Calm, collected... almost happy.

"Don't get me wrong, I care for my brother, but... It's a relief, really, having him gone now. Having a family member like him in the position I'm in is quite-what's the word I'm looking for? Ah yes, tiring. Expensive in most sense," Viggo explained. "Not many know he is my brother for the sake of my image and those that do are well paid to keep quiet. Then there's the fees of getting him out of trouble. You've done me a favor, in a way."

This did not make Hikke feel any better. "... You're taking dis surprisingly vell."

"Believe me, I am beyond upset with Ryker's death, but life will go on. And easier now that he is gone. You have earned my respect dear boy, something that I don't give out lightly. There's a certain... something to you, something dark. I noticed it when you first stepped into the ring. If you ever want a change of scenery, come find me." Viggo placed a hand on Hikke's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Don't dwell on the outcome of tonight. While it is your fault he is dead, it wasn't done on purpose so don't let it overwhelm you. Go home, celebrate. Take care of your... 'friend.'"

Hikke was confused at the friend comment before remembering Dagur and turned towards the redhead, who was struggling to stand up. His cloak all but forgotten. He hurried over towards the other and pulled Dagur up onto his feet, wrapping the arm with the bag of money around his waist while moving Dagur's arm across his shoulders. He helped Dagur out of the mill and onto the buggy, placing the bag between the two of them, and took charge of the reigns.

It was quiet between the two for the first few minutes of the ride, Hikke silently dwelling on the events of tonight and Dagur kept from talking probably because it hurt to; there was a large split on his lip and his cheek was awfully bruised and swollen. However, as soon as the mill disappeared behind a large housing building, Dagur turned his head towards Hikke, the weight of his gaze making him fidget. Hikke spared the redhead a glance and regretted it as soon as he saw the worrying look in Dagur's eyes, quickly returning his gaze back to the road.

"Vhat?" Hikke murmured when the other's eyes did not look away.

"You fought for me," Dagur mumbled back, his mouth fumbling with the words thanks to the wounds to his mouth and face. "Why?"

Hikke shrugged nonchalantly, but it was an act that he knew Dagur saw right through. "Ryker didn't deserve dat money, not after vhat he said and did to you."

"Goading another fighter happens all the time."

"Yes, but not like dat. It's usually all for show, but he vas purposely trying to hurt you. And de vay he held you up to keep you from falling, to keep hitting you... He needed to be brought down from his high horse."

"... So you killed him?" Dagur's tone held no suspicion, but sounded genuinely curious.

Hikke still snapped. "Not on purpose! I just-I just vanted to take dat smug smile off his face..."

Dagur laid a gentle hand on Hikke's arm. "I know, but that's what worries me. You killed a man on accident. Makes me wonder what you could do to a man if you were trying."

Hikke slouched and could not even begin to try to look at the other, worried at how Dagur was looking at him now. The redhead's words struck a cord in him and the guilt he already felt was becoming overwhelming, fear and horror at killing a man raging within him. He never meant to kill Ryker, the thought never crossing his mind, and if he was able to do that to a man on accident out of anger... what else was he capable of if he did mean to? There was a dark side to everyone, he knew, some stronger in others, but it was something he tried to bury beneath barrels of kindness and thoughtfulness. That dark fury that he allowed to trickle in tonight was terrifying, especially at how quickly he was able to forget who he was for those short moments.

"Look," Dagur sighed, "I'm not saying I changed my mind about you, I still think you're an amazing person. And that look of shame and guilt on your face proves to me you still are. You killed a man, yes, but on accident and he wasn't a very good man to begin with."

Hikke lightly pulled on the reigns to stop them in front of the tavern, which looked about ready to close, and shyly glanced up at Dagur. "You dink I'm amazing? Why?"

"Don't. Don't give me that self unappreciative attitude and don't act like you don't remember what we talked about. You know why." Dagur's brows had furrowed slightly, ready to argue his point.

"Yes, I do. But it's still nice to hear you say it, especially... especially after tonight..."

The redhead gave him a pitying look that held no mock and reached out to hold Hikke's hand. "You are amazing because after watching you these last few days, you have proven you are kind, loyal, attentive, a bit sassy, witty, and, from what I've seen tonight, protective." A small smile morphed on his lips. "And the way you stood up to Ryker, fought him to defend my honor, it felt good."

"Good?" Hikke snorted with a look of confusion. He thought Dagur would be more than upset with him taking on Ryker to 'defend his honor' like some woman in distress, but looking at the redhead now it clearly showed it had the opposite affect.

"Yes, good. The way you moved, so light on your feet, and the look in you eyes as you smiled at him. It gave me chills," Dagur emphasized his point by shivering bodily next to Hikke, "but in a good way. Seeing the 'circus freak' in action was a dream fulfilled. Wish you told me that's who you were."

"Didn't dink it vas relevant as I had left dat life behind years ago," Hikke murmured.

"Still. You were fantastic." Dagur hopped down, grabbed hold of the buggy when his legs no longer wanted to work. He held up a hand when Hikke jumped down after him to help him. "Shall we go back to my place?" He gave Hikke a suggestive look, making him blush.

"D-don't dink anyt'ing is going to happen tonight because of vhat you said," Hikke mumbled and started in the direction of the shoe shop. "De first ding ve're doing once ve get back is licking our wounds. Den getting some much needed rest."

"Can I at least kiss you once we get back?"

Hikke glanced over his shoulder to make sure Dagur was following, he was if not slowly, and smiled lightly at the other. "I suppose." He made it sound like it was a bother. It really wasn't.

This seemed to hurry Dagur along as he held his sore side. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boxing was generally illegal in 19th century America, with fights held in secret locations. Despite the fame of some boxers, matches often tended to be scraps organized by neighborhood political bosses or outright gangsters. Boxing gloves weren't commonly used until the 1890s where fighters still prefer bare knuckles. Which is actually safer as fighting bare knuckle, people would generally hit the torso since the blows would be softer on their hands and they wouldn't hit as hard. While wearing gloves, they tended to hit the face more and much harder.
> 
> Before cotton became popular, hemp was the go to source for, well, almost everything.
> 
> Astrid's clothing choice:
> 
> [Link text](https://www.google.com/search?q=princess+style+bodice+top&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiehfy3yt_tAhXhAzQIHSXGDxsQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=princess+style+bodice+top&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzIFCCEQqwI6BAgjECc6BQgAEM0CUOTJAVji2QFg8d8BaABwAHgAgAH8AYgBuwiSAQUwLjEuNJgBAKABAcABAQ&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=_djgX96SEuGH0PEPpYy_2AE&bih=593&biw=361&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=sivn#imgrc=-LIXI7flVAsNfM)
> 
> [Link text](https://www.google.com/search?q=1800s+split+riding+skirt&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwizydf5yt_tAhX6AjQIHZ_XA48Q2-cCegQIABAC&oq=1800s+split+riding+skirt&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQAzoECCMQJzoCCAA6BggAEAgQHjoECAAQGDoECB4QClDs8QVYjJUGYJeZBmgAcAB4AIAB5wGIAZ0NkgEFMC41LjSYAQCgAQHAAQE&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=h9ngX_PpBvqF0PEPn6-P-Ag&bih=593&biw=361&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=sivn#imgrc=Ba4lay3-ovKuyM)
> 
> I used Fishleg's and Snotlout's middle names in this chapter.
> 
> As always, leave a comment or kudo. Show the love guys.


	8. From step to leap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make it back home with Gustav and find some changes had been made while they were gone. Hikke and Dagur take the final step into their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penetrative sex this chapter, finally! Yes? Anyways, thank you all for all your support. Especially you foest97, I really enjoy your comments and support in all this, it's been really helpful.
> 
> I forgot to mention the move Hiccup had done in the last chapter that killed Ryker. When Hiccup hit him in the throat, he hit the hyoid bone which is right under the chin and very fragile, easily crushed, pinching off the trachea and making it difficult if not impossible to breathe.

When Hikke and Dagur finally arrived inside the shop, the first thing Dagur did was kiss the butler on the lips. However, it did not last long thanks to the busted lip and bruised face; making him pull away with a pained hiss. Hikke made it a point to get Dagur to sit down so he could clean his wounds and rub some kind of ointment Hikke made himself and always carried around with him. A cut on Dagur's forehead needed stitching and Hikke showed punching wasn't the only thing his hands were good at. Hikke had forgotten his own wounds, how few they were, and only remembered when Dagur brushed a finger along his temple while trying to comb them through auburn hair, making Hikke hiss.

After cleaning their wounds, they had gone to sleep together in Dagur's bed, which was just big enough to hold them both if they pressed close together. Gustav woke them up the next morning with a bemused look at the way they were holding each other in their sleep, already knowing Dagur's preference without caring about it. The boy, despite his blabbering mouth, had kept quiet about it for Dagur's sake and even asked from time to time what it was like being with a man. Gustav may be eighteen years old, but he had never been with another before and had never shown another person any interest. Except for Astrid, that is. But once in a while Dagur had caught Gustav's lingering gaze on one of the male costumers before a look of confusion and a blush filled his face and looked away only to linger on a beautiful woman. Dagur may be wrong, but he had a feeling the boy liked both sexes, but was confused and scared about it. He would need to talk to Gustav about that soon, calm his worries and help in any way he could.

As far as the sale went, there were barely enough shoes to fill one crate to ship back to Maine. The few he had left wouldn't be enough to draw attention to his new shop so he gave them to those who needed them most. Hikke doing his little circus acts out front certainly helped bring costumers inside and Dagur specifically made sure the boots that the butler had been looking at just yesterday but in his size had 'mysteriously' made their way into one of the many suitcases they would be carrying with them during the train ride back. Astrid had stopped by not long after they opened, buying a pair of shoes for Eret, who stopped by close to closing and bought a new pair of dress shoes for Astrid. It was adorable how secretive they were, glancing out the window often to make sure they didn't see their significant other and ruin their plans.

After closing, Dagur, Hikke, and Gustav went back to the tavern to have one big celebratory meal with Eret and Astrid and did not leave until they were the only ones left in the tavern. By then Dagur had gotten very tipsy and Hikke was getting there while Gustav barely touched his ale, making a face whenever he did. It was time to call it a night and sleep off the alcohol before they had to leave for the depot, Astrid and Eret showing them the door. Gustav was out the door first, waiting at the bottom of the steps with Dagur close behind him while Hikke stayed behind a few seconds longer to give them a final goodbye. But Astrid wouldn't let him go with just a hug.

Hikke made a sound of surprise, making Dagur turn around to see what had happened and almost tripped down the last step at what he saw. Astrid had pulled Hikke by his cloak and kissed him, quite thoroughly, while the butler's eyes widened in bewilderment. When she pulled away, Eret was next in pulling him into another kiss, just as thorough. A surge of jealousy shot through Dagur at their lips touching his Hikke and started to move towards them to do... what exactly, he wasn't sure. Before he could take a step, however, Hikke had pulled away with a maddening blush and whispered something quite angrily to the couple in his native tongue that neither of them understood, but found it amusing.

When he ran out of breath to continue, Hikke straightened his coat and made his way down the steps until he was next to Dagur. The butler then suddenly grabbed the back of Dagur's head after giving their surroundings a quick glance before pulling him into a hard kiss. His lip still stung, but the shock of being kissed in front of others who Dagur guessed Hikke used to be with suppressed it. When the butler pulled away, cleared his throat, and hurriedly walked away, Dagur grinned widely and ran after him, momentarily forgetting about Astrid and Eret. Gustav was all but forgotten as well until he shouted after them questioningly and ran to catch up with them. Dagur quickly quieted him to keep from ruining his now good mood and secretively held Hikke's hand as they walked, only pulling away when another person popped up on the streets.

The next morning the three men didn't bother with breakfast and packed what little they had left before dragging several cases of luggage with them to the depot, quick to find a driver for hire for a good price. The train they had gotten on this time was different from the last and didn't have any private cabins. While Dagur still paid for the luxurious cart, it wasn't as private and kept he and Hikke from holding hands or making eyes at each other. While there were still beds that pulled out over people's heads, Dagur did not believe something that flimsy would hold his weight. The cushioned seats were comfy, though, and the food still as delicious, if not more, as it was in the other train.

Gustav gushed over the fancy sitting and food, having never been anywhere near as nice as the train cart, making both Dagur and Hikke lightly smile in amusement. The other passengers did not think the same and gave the three a wide birth so as to not sit close to their kind. While Dagur and Hikke were able to ignore it, Gustav was not. The poor boy drew into himself once he noticed the stares (directed mostly at Dagur's bruised face, but the boy probably wouldn't believe that if told) and became awfully quiet, something Dagur was not used to, making him miss Gustav's constant chatter. Hikke immediately brought Gustav into a conversation about drawing, something the boy was not good at but like to do. The butler brought his sketch book and box of pencils out from his smaller suitcase and handed them to Gustav to allow him to draw the time away.

Gustav took them hesitantly, narrowing his eyes at the other suspiciously (the two having not been on friendly terms since they met), and opened up the book to the first page. His eyebrows rose in amazement at Hikke's sketch and slowly went through until he reached a blank page, giving both older men not so subtle glances; he must have seen the drawings of Dagur and concluded why Hikke had drawn them. He then started his own little drawings on a few blank pages, leaving the other two to their own devices, which was reading or slumped over sleeping fitfully as dreams were filled with upsetting images of a certain dead man.

The rest of the ride was uneventful and quiet mostly until each stop as people climbed on and off, creating a hustle and bustle noise around them. When they finally reached Maine, Dagur couldn't be happier and almost slipped off the train in his excitement. Their private carriage was waiting for them right outside the depot with Heather along aside it in a comfortable, but expensive looking dress and a wrap around her head, hiding her hair. She took one look at his face and began chastising him before hugging him tightly, giving Hikke the same treatment once catching sight of the cut on his temple; the butler not at all surprised by the act. When she turned her eyes to Gustav, she smiled questioningly at him and shook his hand as introductions were done. The poor boy looked smitten with Dagur's sister and barely made out his name, stuttering the whole time.

They climbed into the carriage with he and Gustav across from Heather and Hikke. Small talk was made as they rode back to the estate, mostly Heather asking Gustav how he came upon Dagur and trying to get to know him. The boy was too flustered at times to give a straight answer and Dagur often had to step in and do the answering for him. At one point he asked his sister about the wrap around her head to which she immediately blushed with embarrassment and swayed the conversation to another direction, drawing Hikke's own curious gaze.

Once at the estate, several helping hands that hadn't been there before they left (Heather had certainly been busy while he was gone) scuttled down the steps of the estate and began unloading their baggage from the carriage. While they were doing that, Heather lead the three men inside for a quick meal before bed and would have their suitcases sent to their rooms or cottage; whichever they prefered to sleep in for tonight. Dagur decided to sleep in his old room since he still hadn't packed anything yet and Gustav would sleep in a guest room, where he could stay if he rather not live in his own cottage. God forbid they share their own space again with all this room for them to choose from.

Gustav was beyond excited about having his own large room and assigned maid for the evening, the withering glare he received from Heather as she lectured him to treat the estates help with respect did nothing to darken his mood. Dagur knew the old maid, Matilda if he remembered correctly from his time before he ran away, could very well take care of herself and Dagur unconsciously touched one of his ears as a flash of remembrance of being flicked in the ears flew across his mind. Hikke told Heather he would go back to his cabin, but once her back was turned he gave Dagur a pointed look with a small smirk. He caught on what Hikke was subtly pointing out and smiled mischievously in return.

"I think I'll turn in for the night," Dagur said, interrupting Heather from one of her rants about something or another. "It's been a long week. Weeks more like it and I have a feeling it's not going to get any better for a few more until things have settled down."

"I'm afraid so," Heather agreed tiredly, looking ready for bed herself. "I'll have to agree with you and retire to my bed early tonight. Goodnight brother, I'll have someone fetch you for breakfast."

"Goodnight sister, hopefully not Matilda, I'm afraid she'll box my ears to wake me up."

Heather chuckled and shook her head. "I won't. Maybe I could send Hikke instead?" She turned a questioning gaze towards him and he nodded. "Right, yes. Well goodnight." She left with a swirl of skirts, adjusting her head wrap as she went and disappeared out the doorway from the dinning room.

The two remaining men gave each other a shared look and hurriedly made their way to Dagur's room, slowing down whenever they passed by a servant. When they entered, Hikke locked the door behind them just before he crowded the butler against the door and pressed his face against Hikke's neck, breathing in deeply. God, the other's natural musk was addictive and he would never tire of it.

Hikke chuckled at the first ticklish kiss to his neck, leaning back against Dagur and allowing him to wrap his arms around his chest and waist; reaching hands up to clutch at Dagur's arms. The giggling turned to pleasured moans at the light kisses and nips he gave Hikke and the butler tilted his neck to the side. With Hikke still holding onto him, Dagur started unbuttoning the other's shirt and untucked it from his pants, pulling back to pull down the suspenders. Hikke spun around once that was done and let Dagur slip the shirt from his shoulders and arms. He made for the butler's pants, but Hikke stopped him so he could take off Dagur's suit jacket, mindlessly tossing it somewhere in the room, and did the same with his shirt and suspenders that Dagur had done to him.

Now free of those, Dagur once again tried to reach for the buttons of Hikke's pants, but again he was thwarted by the butler. Hikke smacked his hands away and placed his hands on Dagur's chest to firmly push him back to his bed. His knees buckled when the back of them hit the edge of the bed and fell back onto it with a chuckle. Hikke once again proved how dominating he could be despite his size and it sent pleasant shivers down Dagur's spine, watching the butler loom over him.

"Vhat are you in de mood for?" Hikke asked, not moving from his spot between Dagur's legs and keeping his hands at his sides.

"I don't care as long as I get to touch you. Waiting for almost a week for this..." Dagur trailed off as he took in Hikke's body. 

The auburn might have appeared scrawny due to the way his clothes hung on him, but beneath sat lean and well toned muscles that spoke of hidden strength. In the darkening light, he could see the rest of Hikke's skin was a shade lighter than his hands and face and his nipples were a dark shade of pink. The freckles from his face scattered down to this shoulders and arms where a large tattoo sat in a circle on his right shoulder. 

"What does that mean?"

Hikke looked down to where he was pointing and a saddened smile filled the butler's face. "It's a vegvisir runic compass, meant to keep me from getting lost. My mot'er gave it to me before ve left for America. Hurt like no ot'er, but... it's de only ding of my mot'er dat I have left."

Dagur frowned brokenheartedly for Hikke and sat up, grabbing his hips and pressed a light kiss to Hikke's chest. "I'm sorry. It looks beautiful and the meaning even more so..."

Hikke gently placed his hands on Dagur's cheeks and had him look up, leaning down to kiss him. It was just a small press of lips, but it sent tingles throughout Dagur's body and his fingers tightened around Hikke's hips. When Hikke pulled back, Dagur noticed more runes below the compass that traveled down a few more inches, simple things but still just as catching.

"What about the rest?" Dagur asked as he traced them, making the skin of Hikke's arm pimple.

"Dis one means family," Hikke replied, pointing to the first one. His finger followed each rune as he said, "love, home, and protection. My mot'er hoped de compass vould lead me to at least one if not all."

Dagur stared at the etchings in Hikke's skin and felt a prickle in the corner of his eyes, thinking about and missing his own mother. But this wasn't about him right now and he didn't want to come off as self centered while Hikke reminanced about his mother. "Amazing, beautiful. Having something like this from your mother's own hands.... Absolutely beautiful."

"You must miss your own mot'er." Hikke's voice was quiet and heavy with depression that it stifled the fire within Dagur to warm coals. The butler sat down next to him with shoulders slumped and stared off into the darkened room, the candle a maid had lit before their arrival no longer enough and the need to turn on the gas lights becoming more forthwith. "Heat'er talked about her a quite a few times dat I feel like I know her. She sounded like a great voman, vould had gotten along vit' my own mot'er."

Dagur hesitantly laid a hand over Hikke's, drawing his gaze towards him, and smiled gently. "What was she like?"

"Amazing. Beautiful," Hikke repeated the words Dagur had said about the tattoos with a small smile of his own. "She grew up on a farm made up of mostly girls and since she vas second born, she had to take on a lot of responsibilities much like a son vould. She vorked hard and dressed like a boy most of de time, never having been in de city until her teenage years. Ran avay to start her own life and joined a traveling circus, met my fat'er dat vay. She vas graceful and intelligent even dough she never been to school and taught herself how to read. She vas... an amazing mot'er, loved me vit' all her heart."

Hikke turned his face away as he wiped a stray tear from his face, sniffling. "Sorry, sorry. I ruined de mood, didn't I?"

"Not in the least," Dagur quickly answered while turning his upper body to face the other and grabbed his other hand. "If the mood is ruined for you, I don't mind. I just want to be with you."

Hikke had turned back to face him and furrowed his eyebrows in surprised confusion. "R-really?"

"Yes, I like being with you. You are incredible and smart and, and, and fun." Dagur raised a hand to cup Hikke's cheek as his smile grew, but still soft. "When I first met you, the first thing I thought was 'wow, what a stuffy, but handsome, butler.' But then I got to know you and then I thought 'wow, what a beautiful body and mind this butler has. He deserves better.' Don't laugh! I'm being romantic here!" Dagur pouted when Hikke began snickering, but secretly felt pleased that the other was beginning to feel better. "I don't care that others think that us being together is considered an abomination, I want to be with you."

"Dis almost sounds like a love confession," Hikke giggled.

Dagur stilled at that as his eyes widened and heart skipped a beat. Did he love Hikke? His heart fluttered at just thinking the word along side the butler's name, blinking rapidly at what that could mean. He'd never been in love before, but never had he felt this way towards another either. People wrote about what falling in love was like from sonnets to raunchy books, but Dagur always scoffed at them. Now he was beginning to believe them. His body tingled whenever they touched in any way, his heart beat quickly whenever he was able to draw a genuine smile from Hikke, and his soul ached for the other whenever they were apart. But love? They've barely known each other a fortnight and here he was already falling in love.

"Dagur?"

He snapped out of his monologue and gazed into Hikke's questioning eyes. "I think I am..."

Hikke's eyes widened in bewilderment, but did not pull away; calming Dagur's fears that the butler might run from him.

"I think I do love you."

Hikke gasped slightly before his bottom lip trembled, his cheeks flushing and hands squeezing Dagur's. "But... but ve only known each ot'er barely two veeks, surely you don't feel dat vay about me."

"I believe I do. It's the beginnings of it, but each moment spent with you it grows stronger. Do you... do you mind?" His heart almost froze with fear at this question being likely, almost pleading with his eyes for Hikke to say no.

It took a long moment before Hikke answered, still quite shocked and having a hard time working his mouth properly. "No... no I don't mind at all, but..."

"But?"

"I don't know if I can say dose vords just yet. I do like you, a lot, but not enough to say I love you back. Yet."

"That's all I can ask for." Dagur smiled brilliantly at the other and leant forward to kiss Hikke, keeping it soft. He intended to keep it slow, work his way up if it felt like Hikke wanted more, but the butler took the initiative off his hands and pressed forward to deepen the kiss, a sting of pain passing over his split lip. He didn't mind as it relit the coals and fanned the flame back to a full blaze, making it easy to ignore the split and bruising on his face. He didn't bother asking if this was alright because he knew Hikke would stop when it wasn't, not at all shy to tell Dagur what he wanted. 

He did make a muffled sound of surprise, however, when Hikke shoved him back down onto the bed and straddled his waist. Not that he minded, not in the least. Hikke taking control was a breath of fresh air for him, willingly giving it away to the butler as his cock hardened at the other's ministrations that he was doing with his tongue in Dagur's mouth. He held the back of Hikke's head and rolled his hips up to brush their bulges together, needing to touch him and have Hikke touch him. There was a small chuckle when Dagur whined when Hikke sat up and slipped off the bed, but then the butler began undoing the buttons on his pants and the feeling of disappointment faded.

Hikke pulled his pants down his legs and over his feet along with his undergarments, tossing them aside, and eyed Dagur's naked body as he took off his own hurriedly. Dagur felt a pang of disappointment at not being able to do that himself, but Hikke made up for it by climbing back on top of him and pressing their lower bodies back together. Dagur gasped as their hot arousals brushed along side each other before his mouth was claimed once more.

They rolled their hips against each other a while, hands too preoccupied trying to cope a feel of each other to reach down and bring the other off, and kissed like they were about to be separated and brought before the court for their 'sinful' actions. Dagur's hands were grabbing handfuls of Hikke's rear and pushing him harshly down against him while the butler played with his chest, groping his pectorals and pinching Dagur's nipples. It all felt amazing and exciting, finally able to do this properly, but he still needed that nudge over the edge and he was getting frustrated at being just there without tipping over into completion.

Hikke must have thought the same for he suddenly pulled away to slide down Dagur's body, kissing and nipping along the way (especially at his chest), until he was on his knees between Dagur's and faced with his cock. He let out a shaky moan when Hikke slipped the tip of his tongue along the underside of his length before giving the tip a light kiss, making Dagur shudder with a quiet groan. Hikke teased him with his teeth and lips, not doing what Dagur desperately wanted him to do, and it drove him crazy with desire and the need to orgasm.

"Damn, you're mouth," Dagur whispered through a moan, sitting up onto an elbow in order to watch the auburn while the other hand reached down to gently grip at dark hair. "Please... please stop teasing me."

"If I do dat, you'll come too quickly and I don't vant dis to be over so soon," Hikke slurred against his length before giving it a kiss. "How often vill ve be able to do dis now vit' all de new help? I vant to take my time vit' you tonight. Touch, kiss, suck, bite... for hours upon hours."

Dagur let his head fall back as another shiver racked his body while letting out a drawn out groan. "Fuck..."

"But... I fear ve von't be able to do dat tonight as ve had a long week. As hungry as I am for you, I can feel my exhaustion catching up vit' me." Hikke sounded disappointed, but covered it up by taking Dagur into his mouth.

He let out a surprised gasp at the sudden wet warmth surrounding him and tightened his grip in Hikke's hair. "Oh God, that f-feels... that feels good." Hikke hummed in pleasure and the vibration sent lightening throughout his body. "Hng!!" He tossed his head back and rolled his hips up into Hikke's mouth, falling onto his back as his other hand sat beside the first.

The butler bobbed his head as his tongue pressed against the underside of Dagur's cock, hallowing his cheeks as he sucked Dagur in. He paused briefly at the tip to tease and roll his tongue around it before lowering back down, not stopping until Dagur was completely in his mouth and throat. His eyes widened in shock and came down Hikke's throat thickly, body tensing and toes curling. Hikke had pulled off when Dagur started orgasming, removing Dagur's hands as he did so, and allowed the thick spurts splatter over his face, which was set in shock. Probably from how quick Dagur came.

"Ah fucking.... nnng," Dagur groaned lowly as his hands clenched on either side of him, his cock attempting to give one last spurt as it pathetically twitched.

"Vell..." Hiccup murmured, sounding a little put out.

Dagur opened his eyes and sat up on his elbows to look down, watching Hikke grab an article of clothing and use it to wipe the semen from his face and eye, which was current closed to keep from anything dripping into it. Dagur cursed at himself and sat fully up to help wipe his essence from Hikke's face, apologizing several times. Hikke allowed him to carefully clean him up as an amused grin grew on his lips while staring up at Dagur endearingly.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to come so fast," Dagur mumbled as he wiped the last of his essence from Hikke's eye before tossing the shirt aside. "It's just been a while and you felt really good-"

Hikke cut him off by leaning up and kissing him soundly on the lips. "Dere's no need to apologise. I vanted to make you feel good and I have. It just usually takes a little vhile longer because I'm not very good at, vell..."

"Sucking a cock?" Dagur finished for him with a smirk, loving the blush that filled Hikke's cheeks. "You did a job well done to me considering how quick I orgasmed."

The butler shook his head as he chuckled, bringing Dagur back into another kiss. He grabbed at Hikke and dragged the butler up onto his lap, the head of Hikke's own cock brushing against his stomach. Hikke gasped into the kiss when the sensitive tip touched the light and thin trail of hair below Dagur's navel, settling on his lap more comfortably until Hikke's length was fully pressed against him with his legs wrapped around Dagur's waist.

"May I return the favor?" he asked after pulling away with a gasp. Dagur didn't wait for an answer and stood up with his hands gripping Hikke's bottom, the butler giving a small shout of surprise, and turned around so he could press Hikke into the bed with a kiss.

Hikke snickered into the kiss before pushing Dagur away. "Vhat's de point in asking if you're going to do it anyvays?"

"Always polite to ask." Dagur man handled the other until they were both fully on the bed with Hikke's head resting on the pillows. He hovered over the butler a moment to allow Hikke a chance to back out if he wanted, but Hikke only grinned up at him lustfully while patiently waiting for Dagur to get on with it. "Ready to be impressed?"

Hikke closed his eyes and let out a snorted giggle, clearly amused and not looking impressed at all. Dagur kissed it away as he settled his body over Hikke, keeping most of his weight on his forearms, and ground his hips into the other, feeling the hardness rub against his flaccid cock. If he wasn't so tired he could probably become hard again with a little encouragement, but as it is he would most likely pass out once he finished with Hikke. The butler grabbed the back of Dagur's head, gripping his hair to hold him in place, and took control of the kiss even though he laid beneath Dagur.

Dagur let him, enjoying it and groaning into it, almost forgetting what he was doing before hand. He could just fully lay down on top of Hikke and continue to kiss until they were both too exhausted to continue then lay his head on the butler's chest to sleep. That thought sounded wonderful and alluring, but Hikke was still hard and dripping and waiting for Dagur to *do* something. Reluctantly, Dagur pulled away to lay open mouthed kisses and nips down Hikke's neck, staying there a moment to tease the sensitive skin beneath his jaw, and body, sucking on the hard nubs and making the butler groan in delight. He kissed a path from Hikke's navel down the left side of the v that cradled the butler's cock before licking back up over his bollocks and up the underside of Hikke's length.

"Oh guder," Hikke gasped, his cock twitching beneath Dagur's mouth.

Dagur repeated the action and smirked at the way the other's toes curled and hands clenched at the pillow beneath his head. He grabbed hold of the base of Hikke's hardness and gave the tip a loving kiss, precum dirtying his lips which he licked off.

"Faen!" Hikke cursed, or at least Dagur thought he cursed. "Dagur, please... vær så snill, don't tease me," he whispered, almost whined. "I vant to get off before I fall asleep."

Dagur rolled his eyes with a small smile and opened his mouth around the heated head, allowing Hikke into his mouth. Ignoring the sting on his lip as they stretched over Hikke's cock. He sucked on the tip and rolled his tongue over it, drawing a plethora of noises and words not in English from Hikke, before drawing as much of the other into his mouth until the butler hit the back of his throat. Dagur gagged a bit and pulled back until Hikke settled better in his mouth, the rest of the other's length he covered with his hand. He hollowed out his cheeks and began bobbing his head up and down, sucking Hikke in as far as he could that wouldn't irritate his gag reflexes.

"Oh... oh my gods. Ja, herregud." Hikke reached a hand down to grip at Dagur's hair while thrusting his hips up into his mouth. "It's-it's been so long since, nng, since someone's last done dis to me."

Dagur pulled off with a wet smack and grinned with half lidded eyes up at him, unable to see the other's face as Hikke had tossed his head back. "Close?"

"Ja, please... keep going," Hikke begged, sending a jolt through Dagur.

"I will if you keep talking like that in your native tongue. I find it pleasant."

Hikke huffed and looked down his body, running a hand through his red locks. "Vhatever you vant, just keep going."

Dagur made a pleasant hum and slipped Hikke back into his mouth, quickening his pace. He sucked and bobbed his head noisily as he moaned around the other, Hikke's voice ascending an octave or two higher as he tensed; so close. As promised, Hikke let his pleasure be known in Norwegian and Dagur found himself blushing at how lude it sounded to his ears, staring up at the other and watching him squirm.

"Ja, ja, faen! Føles så godt... Du er så god mot meg. Nnng faen! Jeg er så nær..." Hikke clenched the hand in Dagur's hair and stiffened, letting out a strangled noise that he muffled behind his hand as he came in Dagur's mouth.

He winced at the taste of the butler's essence, but swallowed the thick liquid to keep from making another mess. He let Hikke slip from his mouth with a gasp of much needed air and crawled up the other's body to lay half on top of the butler and half on the bed, Hikke panting with an arm now thrown over his eyes. They laid there a while with the candle's light flickering across their bodies for a long moment until the air around them grew too cold for the heir nakedness and forced Dagur to drag the comforter from beneath them to cover them with it and stave off the cold. Hikke had already fallen asleep by the time Dagur wrapped himself back around the butler and he wasn't too far behind, already feeling his eye lids droop until they were firmly shut.

...

Hikke woke with a start, sucking in a sharp breath as he opened his eyes. Dim sunlight filled the room and Hikke knew from experience that it was not time yet to wake up for another thirty to forty minutes. So what had woken him up so early? It barely took any time at all to realize he was not in his bed in his cottage and that he was not alone if the soft snoring behind him was anything to go by. Images of last night filled his mind and he smiled softly to himself, squirming happily next to Dagur. He flipped over onto his other side to face Dagur to find the redhead on his back, head tilted to the side and mouth ajar. There was no drool to be had, but his red locks were a rat's nest and his chest sat uncovered for him to see.

If there was one part Hikke admired most about Dagur's body it would be his chest. The redhead's pectorals were nicely filled out with muscle and covered lightly with light red hair it almost looked like copper in the morning light. Deep bruises from the fight littered Dagur's chest and for a moment, anger filled his gut before being replaced by guilt at what he had done afterwards. He took a breath and refocused his sights on the other before him, smiling softly at the muscled pectorals just waiting to be touched.

Hikke knew he held a fancy for chests, whether they be flat or boastful, and always found himself burrowing his face in between whatever mounds were held there. Dagur's *mounds* were perfect. Perfect for squeezing and playing with, be bruised with bites and hickies. To his disappointment, he found he hadn't left any mark on Dagur and that would have to be rectified.

Feeling mischievous, Hikke crawled beneath the blankets until he was settled over Dagur with his thighs cradling the redhead's hips. He placed his hands on Dagur's chest and massaged them gently, palms rubbing against the other's nipples until they were hard nubs; they were such a lovely shade of pink. Dagur's eyebrows drew together as a sleepy moan spilled from his lips. Hikke removed his hands so he could roll the nubs between his fingers, pinching and flicking them, drawing a louder moan from the redhead. He chuckled as he leaned down to bring the flat of his tongue over one before wrapping his lips around it.

"Wha-?" Dagur mumbled through his sleepy haze and reached down, finding Hikke's head. "Mmm, is it time to get up?"

"No," Hikke replied as he moved to the other nipple and assaulted it with his tongue.

"Gooood," Dagur breathed out and laid there, allowing Hikke to do whatever he wanted. "How much time do we have?"

"Forty minutes maybe... an hour before someone starts looking for us." Hikke pressed his face in between Dagur's pectorals and inhaled deeply. "Vhat do vant to do until den?"

"Would you..." Dagur paused, making Hikke look up and spy the deep blush growing on the redhead's face.

"Ja?" He urged the other to continue, wanting to hear Dagur say it.

"Would you... fuck me?" The blush traveled down the redhead's chest.

A shudder passed through him as a he let out a shaky breath. "Anyt'ing for you. Do you have anyt'ing slick I can use?"

"I have some petroleum jelly in my trunk. I find it very helpful when my hands dry out."

"Petroleum jelly? Dat's been in production just recently, hasn't it?" Hikke pushed the comforter down to the foot of the bed as he climbed down and over the trunk until he was on the floor in front of it. "Heard its' quite useful for burns." He dug through Dagur's clothes until his hand found a glass tub with a thick greasy substance inside. "Dis it?" He held it up for Dagur to inspect.

"Yes."

Hikke closed the trunk back up and climbed over it to get back onto the bed and over Dagur, settling in between the redhead's legs. "You'll tell me if you're in any pain, ja?"

The loving grin Dagur gave Hikke made his heart skip. "I trust you not to cause any, but I'll tell you to stop if I do. But maybe take it slow, I haven't been in this position in a while." Dagur planted his feet on the bed and widened his knees, tilting his pelvic up more to give Hikke access to his opening.

Hikke nodded and sat back on his knees, screwing the lid of the jelly open. It was scentless mostly and very slippery as he rubbed the texture over three of his fingers, trusting it'll get the job done. He slid his slick fingers tentatively down the skin beneath Dagur's testicles until he reached the tight ring of muscles, circling a finger around it to relax it. The redhead's eyes had closed as a soft groan escaped him, raising his arms above his head, and nodded for Hikke to go further. Gently, Hikke eased his finger inside and bit his lip at the tight heat clenching around him while Dagur let out a long drawn out moan.

Emerald eyes opened to catch his own darker shade of green ones and his breath caught in his throat at the honest emotion within them. Hikke knew for certain now that what they had talked about last night, what the other had confessed, was true and it made something flutter in his stomach and soul light up. All those poems he read only gave an inkling of what love was and he could see the intensity of it within Dagur and it was all for him. While it might not seem quite that way for him, he knew he was on the way there and probably closer than he thought. He knew when Dagur first kissed him on that train that he was done for and there would be no going back to the way life was, not without the taste of those lips. And now he wouldn't be able to go back to the way things were if he didn't stop now.

But Hikke didn't want to. Never wanted to.

He eased in a second digit when he felt Dagur was able to take more. The redhead cursed out a soft 'oh' and clutched at his pillow, biting at his bottom lip to keep quiet; it wouldn't be long before the rest of the house hold woke or stepped out of their rooms. While the rooms on either side of Dagur's were empty, it did not mean their voices wouldn't echo down the hallway if they got carried away. There was only so much lying one could do before people realized the truth. Hikke kept his touch away from that pleasurable spot within Dagur not only to keep the redhead from orgasming too quickly, but to also keep him from becoming too loud from pleasure.

Dagur wasn't lying that night in the hotel when he said he would become loud during sex and it was true now as the redhead turned his head to the side and bit into his pillow to quiet himself. Hikke wanted to do more to make him be louder and drop the pillow from his mouth, but as he remembered where they were he would have to settle for the pleasant sight Dagur made. The flush on the other's cheeks and chest had deepened as sweat began to dampen his skin while his face tightened to keep the sounds of pleasure from escaping. A sight indeed.

When Hikke slipped a third finger into Dagur's loosening hole, the redhead let out a loud gasp that made the bit of pillow in his mouth fall. Not wanting to waste this chance and feeling a bit impish, Hikke jabbed his fingers onto the nub inside Dagur and relished in the delicious noise the other made before closing his mouth over the redhead's to silence him. He didn't let up on the assault inside Dagur and swallowed his moans, diving his tongue into the other's mouth.

Dagur turned his head away and grabbed a hold of Hikke's wrist, stopping him, and panted out, "I think... I think I'm ready?"

Hikke's playfulness morphed into eagerness, ready to be inside the other, and pulled out his fingers. "Are you sure?" He knew Dagur was, but felt he needed to ask anyways. He wiped his fingers on the bedding even before the other answered, using them to scoop out a large dollop of jelly to slick up his cock.

"Y-ya yes. Yes, I am."

"Alright." Hikke leaned over Dagur on a forearm while the other hand held his cock steady as he pressed forward, the head popping inside after a sharp shove. 

Dagur gasped in shock, wincing in discomfort, and pressed his face into Hikke's neck while wrapping his arms and legs around him. Hikke didn't stop, gliding in slowly until his hips were flushed against Dagur's rump and sat still to allow the other time to get used to being filled. Being inside the redhead felt amazing, feeling as if he belonged there; made just for him. He wanted to consume Dagur, feed on his cries of pleasure forever and devour the redhead's body, heart, and soul. He wanted Dagur to belong just to him, wanted everyone to know he belonged to him, and his heart ached knowing their relationship could never become public knowledge lest they become separated and taken to prison.

Hikke returned the embrace and pressed his face against Dagur's, closing his eyes tightly shut to hold the prickle of tears at bay. Dagur was here now, they were safe, and only those who accepted them knew of them. But it wasn't fair, unable to be happy together out in the open without getting in trouble. How could loving another man be considered wrong? It was love. Didn't the Americans' God say to love others, especially those they considered their enemies? Yet here they were, condemning those that are different and do not conform to their teachings. It was times like these he wished he was back in the circus in Norway.

"You alright?" Dagur asked in a whispered against his ear. "You've gone awfully quiet."

"I'm fine, got a little lost in t'ought..." Hikke replied as he lifted his head to the other's forehead. He didn't want to dwell on the sad thoughts of his mind and hid them behind a soft smile as Dagur gazed up at him. "You're beautiful."

Dagur smirked lightly in response, bringing one hand from Hikke's back to grab the back of his head and bring him down into a small kiss. "I love you," he murmured against Hikke's lips.

His heart soared at the words and he kissed the redhead once more, this one lingering and dirty, all tongue. He gave a small thrust and captured the gasp that Dagur let out, the redhead clutching the back of his head and back as his eyes slammed shut. He started off slow, wanting to draw this out and keep from hurting the other, easing out and then back in. He let go of Dagur's lips in order to hear him and latched onto his neck, needing to mark him but keeping it below the collar.

"Oooh Hikke," Dagur groaned, tilting his head to the side. "Yes, yes, fucking God that feels amazing."

"Not hurting you?"

"No, nooooo, fuuuck. You feel s-so good inside me." Dagur's legs tightened around his waist and urged him to speed up. Hikke gave a hard and quick snap of his hips and Dagur tossed his head back, practically clawing at his back. "Oh God yes! Yes yes, just like that! Fuck you feel so good!"

"Shh, you'll draw unvanted attention," Hikke chuckled as he quickened his pace, angling his hips to hit that spot every time and not bothering to help keep him quiet.

"Then don't be so good at this," Dagur growled lowly as he snapped his eyes open to give him a small glare that held no heat. One particular thrust had them closing again as his face slackened in pleasure. "Dammit, cover my mouth with something..."

Hikke paused to sit up and look around, trying to find something close by he could use to put into the other's mouth. Dagur ended up doing that for him and placed a corner of the comforter into his mouth before reaching down with both hands to grab at Hikke's behind, pulling forward. With a quick nod from Dagur, Hikke began moving once more, placing his hands on either side of the other. He was close, they both were. He could feel Dagur tightening around him the closer he got, pressing that pleasurable nub firmly against his cock and forcing noises from the redhead.

Hikke wished they didn't have to muffle one another in order to completely enjoy each other and for a moment he regretted not asking Dagur to come back to his cottage. There they could be as loud as they want, be together without fear of being caught. He could take Dagur as roughly as he wanted and draw out all sorts of noises from the redhead and not have to worry about quieting him. But they had been dead on their feet last night and the thought of walking all the way to his home in a tired haze had him thinking that staying in Dagur's room for a night was the smarter choice. They could always do this again in the privacy of either of their cottages.

"Du føler det. Ser så vakkert ut," Hikke whispered as he stared down at Dagur, finding the other's beauty shining brilliantly in this moment. "Kom for meg. Kom for meg nå. Please, come for me. I'm so close. Så nær..."

Dagur clenched rhythmically around him as he orgasmed, white hot liquid spewing from his cock with a loud muffled cry. Hikke gave a few more shallow thrusts before stilling deep inside the redhead and filling him with his essence, cursing and groaning through the ordeal. A feeling of possession filled him at having dirtying Dagur inside and leaned down to give the redhead a harsh bite on the junction of his neck. Dagur let out a sharp yelp around the blanket still in his mouth and dug his fingernails into Hikke's hips.

"What was that for?" Dagur asked with a hiss once Hikke pulled away and he was able to free his mouth. He touched the indentation of teeth and raised a brow at Hikke questioningly while his legs slackened around him.

Hikke's own brows rose in realization at what he had just done and winced apologetically. "Unnskyld, I mean sorry. I don't know vhat came over me... vanted to bite you, mark you."

"Claim me?" Dagur added with a quirk to his lips, amusement shining in his eyes. "Never thought of you as possessive."

"I'm not, but... you're just so beautiful and handsome. Any man or vomen vould vant you and I am not villing to share." There was a slight tremor to his voice as he spoke, his limp cock slipping free from Dagur, and sat with his legs tucked under him. "It's not fair."

Dagur said nothing, but did sit up with his legs still bracking Hikke and watched him with silent urging. 

"You vere right about it not being fair," Hikke quietly continued. He had placed his hands over his lap and fiddled with his hands. "Being toget'er, but having to keep it secret. Not because ve vant to, but because ve have to or else de trouble ve could get into if ve vere found out. It's.... It's just not fair." His head tilted down to hide his face, missing the look of sorrow in the other's gaze.

Dagur leaned over to wrap his arms around him and pulled Hikke against him, holding him. "No it's certainly not. But I'm certainly happy with you, I know that. It'll be a struggle to keep my hands off you during the day while you're busy taking care of the house, but by the end of the day, in either of our housing, we can be whatever we want. We have the privacy and room to be who we are." He gently pushed Hikke back by the shoulders and held them in order to look at him. "Don't ever think I'll regret this, because I won't. I want to be with you if you'll have me."

Hikke melted at the boyish grin and eyes shining with love for him. "I do. I vant you, more dan anyt'ing." He leaned his head against the hand that had traveled up his neck to cup his cheek.

"No more sad talks today then, ok? There's been a lot of that these past two weeks and I would rather focus on the good that we have now. Besides, we're going to see busy days ahead of us and I want to spend as many happy moments with you before then."

Hikke agreed and nodded, kissing Dagur's palm. "Ja... Ok."

"Now we should get dressed before someone comes looking for us." Dagur stood up, showing off all his naked glory. Semen dribbling down his thigh. A shiver ran down Dagur's body and Hikke didn't believe it was out of pleasure. "Wash first I believe."

"Not a bad idea," he murmured with humor. "I could use a vash myself. Shit... clot'es." The humor left his voice as he realized he hadn't brought any change of clothes with him. All their suitcases had been left down in the foyer to be dealt with later in the morning and he didn't think to bring anything up with him. Unlike Dagur, who brought two of his suitcases up with him.

"Not to fear." Dagur grabbed one of the cases from where he had dropped them on the floor and placed it on his bed, opening it and revealing Hikke's things. "I grabbed one of yours as soon as I saw you march your way up the stairs without one. I'm glad I grabbed the right one..."

Hikke huffed out a small laugh, feeling warmth gather in his stomach as his cheeks flushed. "Dank you." He grabbed one of his shirts and rubbed a thumb against the material in thought. "Ve have barely known each ot'er two veeks and I feel as if I've known you for years."

"That's what happens when you spend almost every waking moment with each other for a week," Dagur mumbled happily as he moved to stand behind Hikke, placing his hands on his waist and a kiss on his shoulder. 

"Don't forget all de stories your fat'er told me about you. Felt like I already knew you even den."

"And here I am being the first one saying I love you." Dagur chuckled and grabbed the shirt from Hikke's hands, placing it back down in the suitcase. "Why don't you have a bath with me. I don't understand how it works and you could certainly use a good wash too." 

Hikke didn't hear any hidden meaning behind the comment and when he turned around he saw the redhead was being honest and kind. Hikke grinned softly and nodded, not even bothering to check how he smelt; he knew he must smell horrid. "Den let me show you de ropes and help you vash."

"As long as I get to help you wash in return."

"Of course, vasn't going to let you get avay vit' a comment like dat now vas I?" Hikke grabbed one Dagur's hands and tugged him towards the bathroom, smirking at the redhead's sputtering.

...

Washed, dressed, and ready for the day, Dagur and Hikke found their way downstairs to the dinning room where the table was already set with a still steaming breakfast waited for them. Heather had taken her spot at the head of the table with a few servants sitting on either side of her, Matilda looking quite displeased from where she stood, and Dagur took his spot at the other end of the table with Hikke at his right. Matilda's frown deepened as she sneered down at Hikke, who kindly ignored her, while Heather looked delighted, another scarf wrapped around her head.

"Nice of you to join us, I almost sent someone to go looking for you," Heather said with a knowing look, taking a sip of her tea.

"Apologies lady Heat'er, I overslept and Dagur vas being difficult in getting up," Hikke replied politely, his light blush of embarrassment genuine but not for what the others were thinking.

Dagur had to bite his tongue to hold back a snicker, but allowed an amused smirk to rise on his face. "What can I say, it's been a rough week." He turned the smirk towards Matilda when she turned her sneer to him. Good ol' Matilda, still the good maid who truly believed the servants did not deserve to sit at the table with their masters and believed everything that people preached about men buggering men. They would have to be extra vigilant around her. "Nice to see you've returned Mrs. Matilda."

The head maid 'hmphed' and turned on her heel, muttering beneath her breath. Mostly likely saying something along the lines that what the other servants were doing was wrong or confirming herself that Dagur was still a ruffian if the bruises in his face was anything to go by.

"I see dat you vere able to rehire some of de help from before," Hikke commented as he began cutting into his egg, the others following suit. "It's good to see you all back." The butler received a plethora of hellos and thank yous from his employees and he nodded in return. "But Matilda..."

Heather rolled her eyes. "She caught me trying to rehire one of the help that had been here the longest and forced herself into the conversation when she heard I would make her head maid. Said Pamela would be a disaster and insisted she be returned to her position at once." Heather stabbed her fork into the yoke of her egg, the yellow liquid dribbling down one side of it, looking irritated. "I remembered how helpful she was when father was alive so I agreed... I'm starting to regret it now."

"Doesn't agree to all this I take it," Dagur butted in as he waved a hand towards the others.

"Oh no and she was quite talkative about it. She does not hold back what's on her mind and has told me several times these last few days I need to find a man and let him take over the business." She scoffed and shoved a large dripping piece of egg into her mouth.

Dagur's lips twitched, wanting to smile, but he bit his inner cheek for fear of capturing his sister's wrath. "You did not take that sitting down, did you?"

"Told her if she were to speak like that to me again I would either fire her or place her in the stables." 

He let the smile tug on his mouth. "That's my girl." He took another glance around the table and saw someone was missing. "Where's Gustav?"

"Taking the longest bath I have ever seen a man take," she replied with a chuckle.

"Can you blame him?"

"Certainly not. Poor boy looked as if he had never seen a bath tube before." Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she stared at Dagur over her cup.

"He probably wouldn't have if I hadn't come along and forced him to take one. I believe he just hated all the effort it took to have one small bath," he chuckled. "Seems lik you survived just fine without Hikke for a bit."

"Hm, about so." Heather reached a hand towards the scarf around her head, stopping herself before she touched it. "If you'll excuse me, I find I'm not quite hungry. Hikke and Dagur, do come find me when you are finished, we have much to discuss." She stood up, having barely touched her food, and hurried out of the room. She was wearing another pair of old pants that once belonged to Dagur.

Matilda must have foamed at the mouth the first time Heather had done that around her.

Every pair of eyes followed her out, quite confused, while two pairs appeared worried. Those two pairs then found each other and shared a look, unspoken questions passing between them. The others around them then looked back down at their food, giving discreet glances towards Dagur as servants began a round of small talk around them. They all seemed too afraid to ask and Dagur wasn't about to sit another awkward moment among strangers. 

He cleared his throat, gathering their attention. "Hello, since it's been ten years since I've been back and you are all new to me other than dear old Matilda," Dagur said her name with contempt, "I feel as if I should introduce myself as I have moved back home for good. Hopefully. I am Heather's older brother Dagur, just Dagur please. No sir, Mr., or master."

The room erupted into shocked murmuring, probably having heard all about him from different sources who may or may not have told the whole truth.

"Don't vorry about him," Hikke interrupted, his voice calm as he placed his utensils on his plate. He continued when they quieted. "He's an idiot, but if you need any help I'm sure he'll be happy to assist. Speaking of, Dagur, once ve are done vit' Heat'er, you and Gustav vill come vit' me so I can find you two somet'ing to do to earn your keep until you're able to open your shop. Ladies, gentlemen, you know your chores, yes?"

They nodded, their respect for Hikke great without any traces of fear. He didn't know why, but seeing him in action was really doing it for Dagur; even if the butler did call him an idiot in front of the staff.

"Good. I assume Heat'er gave you de same chores as before as vell. Finish your breakfast and get to work. If you have any questions or if unclear on vhat you should be doing, please come to me." Hikke stood up and turned his gaze towards Dagur. "If you are done, Dagur, shall ve find lady Heat'er?"

He cleared his throat once more, but not to gain anyone's attention this time, as he stood up. "Y-yes, of course. After you." He waited for Hikke to pass him before following, giving the others a quick humourous wink as he left. He didn't need to see to know he had lighten their moods about him. 

Dagur desperately wanted to reach out and grasp the other's hand, but thanks to the fear he had of Matilda and her nosey attitude he kept his hands to himself. He did chance a side eyed look and almost orgasmed on the spot. Hikke was back to his stiff backed self (probably due to Matilda), but had an air of confidence and command. Add in the white shirt, black waistcoat, and black pants held up by suspenders, Hikke was a walking dream and Dagur never felt so lucky in his life until right then. A prideful smile grew on his face, earning a raised brow from the other, and would not leave even as they stepped into Heather's office.

To their surprise, Gustav was there, looking over her shoulder as he pointed at something in one of her ledgers. Heather looked rather impressed at what he was saying and it did not drop as Hikke and Dagur stood before her. Gustav, looking quite refreshed and smelling better than Dagur had ever smelled him, grinned brightly at the two of them and bubbled with excitement.

"You'll never believe the night I had," the boy gushed. "The room I slept in last night had the biggest bed I've ever seen and the bathroom! I've never seen a bath tub that big before and with running water that heats up by itself!"

"Actually," Hikke started, undoubtedly getting ready to explain the mechanics of the way they heated their water.

But Dagur stopped him by placing a hand on the butler's shoulder and shaking his head, holding back an amused grin.

"And I had breakfast in bed! How amazing is that?" Gustav let out a child like laugh that reminded him how young the boy was. "Mrs. Matilda brought it in for me and was very kind to me."

Dagur raised a brow at this and glanced at his sister, who shrugged. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, she even helped me how to run the bath and gave me a fresh set of clothes. Look! They used to be yours she said!" Gustav spread his arms to show that indeed he was wearing a set of Dagur's clothes. The shirt fit nicely, reminding Dagur how skinny he once was, but the pants were a little loose around the waist and a little short in leg length.

Confused even more, Dagur opened his mouth to say something he was unsure of what before quickly shutting it, leaving it as is. "Oook... nng. Why does the sound of her being nice seem so vulgar?"

"Because she's not nice," Hikke said, frowning. "Gustav, if she ever asks you to do somet'ing you're unsure of, come to eit'er of us about it. She might be trying to find vays on getting rid of you Heat'er or at least discriminate you."

"What? Why?" Gustav asked loudly, the excitement bubbling down.

"Matilda," Hikke sighed, pinging the bridge of nose in frustration.

Dagur understood, anyone would get frustrated just talking about her. "She's a woman of the old ways, reluctant to change. Sees change as a sign of the devil. Yes?" He looked at Hikke and Heather for confirmation that he was right. When they nodded, he continued. "Matilda is not a nice woman. Not since I was young, not since I was gone, and obviously not since she came back to work with Heather. Gustav, do not let yourself be around her alone. I don't care what it takes, run if you have to, just please promise me you won't ever be alone with her."

The boy gulped and nodded, taking Dagur's word as one would the bible. "Ok. Got it."

"Good," Heather said as she stood, patting Gustav on the shoulder. "Now all of you please sit."

Dagur took a seat with Gustav taking another beside him, Hikke standing as there were no more chairs. The butler did lean against Dagur's chair and let an arm rest against the back of his seat. He couldn't help the small smile that lifted his lips at the action, taking what he can get.

"I've been thinking it would be wise if Hikke were to be your personal servant," Heather said, holding up a hand before anyone could even think to protest. "I know since I am the head of the house and he is the head of all the household help that he should be mine, but if I don't give him to you Matilda will make sure she will be your personal servant or at least put someone who will spy on you to do that."

"Why not fire her?" Gustav quietly questioned, looking like he had stepped over a line.

"Because she is very good at what she does." Heather let out a sigh, looking more tired than Dagur had seen her a week before. "She truly wants to help around the house, but tends to over step more often than she should. Father was too lax with her, but I will not. If at all she makes you uncomfortable Gustav, don't be afraid to run. Dagur and Hikke, tell me if you catch her snooping where she shouldn't."

All three men nod.

"Good! Gustav, I think I'll keep you for today." 

The boy took a sharp breath through his nose in surprise and tilted his head questioningly. "M-may I ask why?" He looked more elated than nervous about spending more time with Heather and was holding back a grin as Heather explained.

"I find you useful. Your way around the books and numbers is very impressive and I believe you'll be helpful to me." Heather sat back down with a grin herself, clasping her hands together over her desk.

"As long as I get him back by the time I open my shop," Dagur butted in warningly, not impressed in her taking his little helper. He had Gustav first and had taken care of him for almost five years now and he wasn't about to lose him to his sister.

Heather raised an interested brow and smirked teasingly. "I don't know, if he's as good as I think he is I might just keep him permanently."

He narrowed his eyes at her as the air around them tensed, a sense of challenge passing between the siblings. He wasn't about to let her win. He felt Hikke stiffen beside him as Gustav glanced at him worriedly.

"Hey hey," Gustav placated softly. "It's just temporary. It's not like she's going to stand me for too much longer. She'll be kicking me out before lunch time is over."

Gustav was trying to play it off as nothing was wrong to which Dagur was grateful for, but it did not dissipate the sour feeling in his gut. "You're probably right. Why don't you go down to the kitchens and see if Gobber has any pastries. We could use some."

Gustav looked as if he wanted to argue, but held his tongue. He knew that he was being excused for a reason and he wasn't about to be let in on what it was. With a huff, Gustav stood up and left the office, closing the door behind him with a quiet click. Hikke took Gustav's seat and settled in, making himself comfortable for the fight or disagreement that was about to occur. Well... what the butler thought would occur.

"Don't worry brother of mine, I'm not planning on stealing Gustav away from you," Heather said before Dagur could open his mouth, looking a bit amused.

"Doesn't matter," he answered, drawing a small frown from Hikke. "If he decides to stick around you rather than work for me, I'd understand. Beautiful woman, eh, it's easy to choose in that case." He smiled to show it didn't bother him, but he tasted bile in the back of his throat.

"Right..." Heather didn't believe him, obviously. "Well then, I think we got everything we needed out of the way. Hikke, put my brother to good use until he gets that shop open."

"Yes my lady. But..." Hikke started before trailing off nervously, staring at her wrap.

"But?" She encouraged with a airy circle of her hand.

"Vhat has happened to your hair?"

Heather blushed brilliantly and touched the silky scarf wrapped around her head. "That is none of your business."

"It is vhen I've been taking care of it de past few years." The butler did not back down when she glared warningly at him and he just raised an unimpressed brow, waiting patiently.

She sighed before winding the scarf from her head, revealing the once long locks were now shortened considerably and unevenly. She looked about to cry and it made Dagur's heart hurt for her. Heather was very prideful of her hair back when they were young, going to great lengths to keep them so thick and lucious, and now it had all been cut off unskillfully. The black locks were now peppered yellowish blond and Hikke immediately stood up to take a closer look.

"Oh Heat'er," the butler sighed out softly, a small sorrowful frown on his mouth.

"I grabbed the wrong vial and before I could realize my wrong doing, it was too late," she just about sobbed. "The color! The color was horrendous and how my hair dried out like wheat was awful! I could not bare to look at my hair or feel it on my skin at night that I had it all sheered off by morning..." She touched the short strands and cried.

It was the first he's seen her cry in a long time, even before he left ten years ago, and he knew it wasn't just about the hair; the hair was the tipping point. It was everything, little and big, finally overwhelming her and causing her to breakdown. She had too much on her shoulders with hardly any relief and it had finally become too much to handle. Dagur was on his feet and by her side in a hurry, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into an embrace. 

Heather clutched him tightly as she wept, Dagur being the anchor she desperately needed at this moment. Hikke petted her hair to help calm her down as he pressed up behind her and wrapped his arms around both her and Dagur, trapping her between the two. She shook and hiccuped between sobs until there was nothing left and Dagur's shirt was wet from where she had pressed her face against. Neither of the men moved until Heather began to pull away from him, forcing Hikke to step back and allow her room.

"Sorry, about that," she said hoarsely, face red and nose running. "It's just hair, it'll grow back. Thank you." She took the hankerchief that Hikke handed to her and cleaned herself up, blowing her nose.

"If you need anything, anything at all, we're here for you. You know that don't you?" Dagur asked as he kneeled down beside his sister. "You can ask anything of me-us."

Heather gave him a watery smile and nodded thankfully, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'll try to remember that when it gets a bit overwhelming."

Dagur cupped the hand on his cheek and leaned into it, smiling in return. "You don't have to do everything yourself anymore. I'm here now and I'll be there if you need me."

Heather sniffled as she nodded once more and dabbed at her eyes and cheeks. 

There was a knock on the door before it creaked opened, Gustav holding a tray of freshly baked scones. He paused when he noticed the scene in front of him and opened his mouth to most likely question about Heather's hair, staring right at the unfortunate mess. Dagur shook his head and gave the boy a warning look, making Gustav shut his mouth while Heather replaced the wrap around her head hurriedly.

"Yes, well," Heather began as she finished, placing her hands back on the desk. "Hikke, Dagur, I'll see you two at dinner if not at lunch. Oh and brother of mine, you still need to look through father's things."

Dagur held back a groan as he nodded and kissed his sister's forehead, patting her shoulder as he left her side. Hikke whispered something in her ear to which she nodded gratefully to before following behind him, allowing Dagur to open the door for him. As the two left, grabbing a scone from the tray, Dagur gave Gustav a quiet warning not to mention anything about Heather's hair and closed the door firmly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vegvisir runic compass: [Link text](https://www.google.com/search?q=vegvisir+compass+tattoo&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=isnv&sxsrf=ALeKk01vKv2EyH7SWUw5cqnjYJXxnd7PhA:1609177482189&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjF7NKhnfHtAhXGqp4KHYKYDXUQ_AUoAXoECA0QAQ&biw=361&bih=650#imgrc=Xcg7aZOLLPXY3M)
> 
> guder: gods
> 
> Faen: fuck
> 
> vær så snill: please
> 
> herregud: oh my god
> 
> Ja, ja, faen! Føles så godt... Du er så god mot meg. Nnng faen! Jeg er så nær:Yes, yes, fuck! Feels so good ... You're so good to me. Nnng fuck! I'm so close.
> 
> Du føler det. Ser så vakkert ut:You feel it. Look so beautiful.
> 
> Kom for meg nå: come for me now
> 
> Så nær: so close
> 
> Unnskyld: pardon/apologies
> 
> The raw material for petroleum jelly was discovered in 1859 in Titusville, Pennsylvania, US, on some of the country's first oil rigs. Workers disliked the paraffin-like material forming on rigs because it caused them to malfunction, but they used it on cuts and burns because they believed that it hastened healing. Robert Chesebrough, a young chemist whose previous work of distilling fuel from the oil of sperm whales had been rendered obsolete by petroleum, went to Titusville to see what new materials had commercial potential. Chesebrough took the unrefined black "rod wax", as the drillers called it, back to his laboratory to refine it and explore potential uses. He discovered that by distilling the lighter, thinner oil products from the rod wax, he could create a light-colored gel. Chesebrough patented the process of making petroleum jelly by U.S. Patent 127,568 in 1872. The process involved vacuum distillation of the crude material followed by filtration of the still residue through bone char.
> 
> Hikke used calcium hypochlorite (a type of bleach) to whiten his clothes, which Heather had mistaken as her hair oil and ruined her hair. Yikes.


	9. Beginning to an end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three little words with monumental meaning is finally returned before being caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this chapter, I took a chance to write a crossdressing scene (something I'm not really into) and I hope it didn't ruin or take away from the story. 
> 
> Sadly, this is the last chapter until the epilogue and it's been amazing to share this story with the you guys. Hope you have enjoyed the ride. I love you guys, thanks for all the support.

Dagur shivered in delight with a groan at the first lick, eyes rolling up into his head. The teasing appendage made no secret on where it was heading tonight and he was glad for the forethought of cleaning himself thoroughly earlier while bathing. While having to heat and fill a small bath by hand again was bothersome, Dagur wouldn't change the privacy of his-wrong, *their* cottage for the luxurious living in the house for anything. Here he could say whatever he wanted to his lover without fear of being heard and cry out to his heart's content. Here he could demand Hikke for more without having to whisper or whimper. Here he could whisper and whimper before shouting in ecstasy with no neighbors to overhear. Here he could be free with Hikke.

Hikke dove his tongue inside him and Dagur let out a choked off gasp, grasping the pillow beneath his head. Over the past six months, the butler had shown how talented he was with his tongue and not just with charming whatever guest that came through the house's doors. The feel of the wet muscle stretching him open and fucking him was better than anything Dagur had ever felt, shame he never learned of this until meeting Hikke. Six months of this and Dagur didn't think he would ever tire of it, of Hikke's touch, his gaze, his words. Hikke was everything he could ever want or desire and he had him in his clutches without showing any signs of letting go. He loved the butler, saw a future with him, and wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hikke. If it were allowed, Dagur would marry him.

He groaned in disappointment when Hikke pulled away, but another shudder passed through his body when slick oil dripped over his hole. The blunt head of the butler's cock pressed against his entrance and easily slipped through, sliding in and filling him deliciously. There was barely any pause for Dagur to get used to the feeling of being full before Hikke was moving his hips swiftly against him, placing his weight on his hands as he leaned over Dagur's back. They had done this enough times that preparation was no longer needed unless they switched roles or had gone a certain amount of time without sex. It also helped that Dagur was still loose from this morning.

Hikke filled him so well. So long and thick, brushing past that little nub inside him with each thrust. Dagur raised his upper body up onto his elbows so he could press his body against the butler's chest and turn his head to kiss the other, muffling his cries against Hikke's mouth. Their love making wouldn't last long, not with the brutal pace the butler was using and Dagur could already feel himself getting close. Hikke leaned his weight against his back and wrapped an arm across Dagur's chest as he panted his pleasure into his ear. Dagur easily held both of them up and tossed his head back against the other's shoulder, eyes clamped shut as his body tensed.

His orgasm fell upon him without warning and Dagur was soiling his sheets with his essence, coming with a silent cry. He heard Hikke curse in his native tongue before tensing above him, stilling deep inside him and filling him. The hot splash of sperm against his inner walls made Dagur's cock attempt one last weak twitch as a dribble of come spilled from the tip. He collapsed onto the bed, Hikke on top of him, and panted as they enjoyed their afterglow. With a huff, Hikke rolled off Dagur to lay beside him, slipping out of him with a wet sound, and placed a hand on Dagur's rump; giving it a small pat.

"I swear that gets better every time," Dagur said with a small smile, opening his eyes to see Hikke staring back at him with a gentle smile of his own. "I love you. So much."

"As do I you," Hikke replied, the closest thing he's come to saying those three words in return.

Dagur believed it was due to the other's parents' and Oswald's deaths that made it difficult for Hikke to say he loved Dagur back. While Hikke wasn't withdrawn, not as much as Dagur would have expected, he didn't show much affection, even when they were alone, unless Dagur was the one who instigated it first. The butler wasn't afraid to dominate him, fuck him, and take him apart, but when it came to making love Dagur often found himself having to slow Hikke down to savor the moment. Those words, however, were an improvement. One step closer and it took six months to get there. Five, rather, as Hikke hadn't felt that strong sense of love until a month after they became a couple. But Dagur will wait another six months, the rest of his life even, to hear those words come out of Hikke's mouth.

"Have you drained de bat' vater?" Hikke asked as he sat up and slid out of bed.

"No. I was planning on tossing it out tomorrow morning," Dagur replied tiredly, relaxed and too comfortable to get up.

Hikke said nothing for a moment, grabbing a dish towel and soaking it in the now cool bath water in front of the fireplace. He then used the the wet dish towel to wipe down Dagur's backside, rolling him onto his side (much to his displeasure) in order to clean up the mess beneath him. The sheets would need changing tomorrow, but for now Dagur would happily sleep over the wet spot on his bed if it meant he didn't have to move again. Hikke must have read his mind because he rolled him back onto his stomach and climbed back into bed with him, covering them both with the thick wool bedding.

"I need to leave earlier dan usual tomorrow morning," Hikke said quietly as he settled down next to Dagur, pulling the bedding up to his chin as he laid on his side.

"What's Heather having you do now?" Dagur mumbled through a yawn. "I thought everything that needed to be done for the party tomorrow was, well, done."

"Dere's several orders in town I need to pick up for her, one of vhich is a surprise for me. At least dat's vhat she said." 

Dagur peeked open an eye to see the other's brows bow to form a worried frown and understood; a surprise from Heather usually never meant anything good. "Maybe it's a new suit for the party?"

"I have plenty of formal vear." 

"I'm sure you do, but probably not in a color that Heather had in mind for tomorrow night." Dagur chuckled at the annoyed frown that formed over Hikke's face. The butler had many suits for different occasions that he did not care for nor did he wear unless asked to by Heather. Dagur had seen Hikke wear only three of them and gotten ride of another three.

"It's unnecessary and frivolous. Dere's not'ing vrong vit' a plain black suit."

Dagur laughed and moved to tuck himself against Hikke's side, resting his head on the other's shoulder. "You know how we posh people are. Always got to wear the newest... everything at any kind of party. Wearing the same thing at every event is sacrilegious."

This made Hikke laugh as well as he ran fingers through Dagur's hair, the red strands now past his ears. The loose curls that were once hidden behind the shortness he kept it along with the pomade to keep it straightened now made a reappearance as he allowed his hair to grow out. He still kept the sides closely cut, but the look worked for him he had to admit. But he still shaved his face every two days, never able to get past the itchy portion before it drove him mad enough to shave it all off. Speaking of shaving, he needed to do that tomorrow morning.

"T'or forbid I vear a black suit dat looked like every ot'er black suit."

"You'd be surprised." It was almost comical how well one knew about fashion, but somehow misplaced a few bank statements. How much of that was true, Dagur was sure those misplaced bank statements was not an accident. "Don't worry about it tonight, let's get some sleep."

Hikke hummed an agreement and let out a sigh, his breath evening out.

...

He left a note on the beside table before leaving, giving a still sleeping Dagur a kiss on the forehead. He rekindled the fire after getting dressed and slipped on his coat and boots. Sunlight was beginning to peek over the horizon in the early hours of the morning, a night of rain leaving the path muddy and full of puddles. As he navigated around the water from Dagur's (their) cottage to the house, bird songs filled the trees around him with a lonely loon crying out distantly from the lake. A fox's shriek near him startled him and made his body fill with adrenaline. He may know these woods, its' hidden paths and secret caves, but the animal residents were never the same. He hadn't heard a fox in these parts in quite some time, its' cry unexpected.

He let out a deep breath and finished the trek to the house, the building already a bustle of maids and servants running about, and changed into a pair of clean shoes to not muddy up the place. A young laundry maid rushed passed him with a breathless 'excuse me' and Hikke immediately felt irresponsible for not being the first to be awake and tending duties. However, one look at the housemaid's bleary eyes and fresh attire (no sign of unkempt of being up and working hours already), he knew they themselves had just woken up. Hours before it was time to for most he realized.

Then Heather came rushing down the stairs in her nightgown and robe, looking just as confused. Ah, this must be the work of Matilda. Most likely trying her hand at being in charge once again. She may be the head housekeeper, top of the female staff, but Hikke surpassed her and her actions were undermining him. He specifically told the staff to sleep in late to catch up on some rest before the party to be in top condition, but Matilda had seemed to forget who she answered to. A frown marred his face as his eyes narrowed angrily, standing in the foyer quietly until Matilda showed her face minutes later, talking rudely to one of the maids.

"Mrs. Matilda!" Hikke shouted, catching the attention of everyone. Heather, who had been quietly questioning one of her staff, stilled at the tone in his voice and slowly turned wide eyes towards him with a hint of excitement once she realized who's name he called. Everyone seemed to hold their breath. "Come here."

Matilda's face screwed unappealing in indignation. "How dare you, I am not some dog-"

"I said here. Now!" Hikke snapped, cutting her off.

She huffed as she waddled her way towards him, standing uncomfortably close. "Spit it out boy! I have better things to do."

"First, you do not speak to your superior like that. Second, you do not treat the staff so horribly as if they vere dogs themselves. Third, you do not undermine me and go against orders I had given to the staff that I know you know because you vere there. It's a big night tonight and they need to be in tip top condition. How are they supposed to be so if they are up long before normal hours and running ragged long before the party starts?" His gaze was firm and unwealding, tone leaving no room for argument. "Mrs. Matilda, I have no choice but to relieve you of your duties for the day. I do not vant to see you around the establishment until tomorrow morning during normal working hours."

The housekeeper flapped her mouth in offense, eyes wide and full of unbidden hatred. "As you're an immigrant and I am your elder, I can speak to you however I want you harry herring-choker!"

There was an echo of gasps and the tapping foot falls of Heather's slipper clad feet stepping towards them. Hikke could not get a well enough look of Heather's face from his peripheral, but by Matilda's paling one he knew it must be clouded and dark. Heather stopped beside Hikke, hands held together in front of her and looking rather poised in her nightclothes.

"You're fired," were the first words out of her mouth. No pretenses, no warning, no building up to the point, just blunt and done. "You have until tomorrow-"

"B-but I-" the housekeeper started, flabbergasted, angry, and panicking.

"I am talking!" Heather shouted, her voice ringing out in the foyer. "You have until tomorrow to pack your things and then I want you gone from the premises. Is that understood?"

Matilda snapped her mouth shut with an audible click of teeth and stood there in stunned silence.

"I said is that understood?"

Matilda hurriedly nodded before regaining herself, her panicked expression becoming one of fury. "You'll regret this."

"Oh I highly doubt it," Hikke said, face blank. He was reeling within.

"Quickly now. Better pack your things before morning," Heather huffed in annoyance. "Shoo shoo."

Matilda harrumphed and stormed towards her room in the back of the house.

"I should have done that ages ago," Heather mumbled tiredly as she brushed back her rat's nest of hair from her face. It had grown down to the middle of her neck, just as full and lucius as it once was if not as long. She still wore wigs out around town or during certain social visits, the only people who knew of her shorter hair were her staff and her brother. "I just didn't have the heart to kick her out during the colder months."

"Good riddance," Hikke sighed, straightening out his shirt as he turned his attention back to the servants. "Ladies and gentlemen, please finish vhat you vere doing and go have a rest before the party. I vill meet you all back here at three."

Servants scuttled about to finish the chore they had started or were about to finish as Heather pulled her robe tighter around her, shivering in the cold morning air; spring may have begun, but the nights and mornings still held a wintery chill. Without words, she motioned with her head for Hikke to follow her and lead him to her office; velvety robe bellowing around her legs. In the safety of her office, she switched on the gas lights while Hikke started a fire in the fireplace and the two took their respective places across from each other of the desk.

"You should get back to sleep as vell," Hikke piped up when Heather didn't, crossing one leg over the other and placing his clasped hands over his thigh. "Dere isn't much for you to do today dat you haven't already done dis past veek."

"I've had enough," she replied with disinterest. "Why are you up then? Far too early for you usually. Though I am glad you did, was quite entertaining to see you the way you were with Matilda." A small smirk graced her lips and Hikke couldn't keep himself from giving one as well.

"Making sure everyt'ing vas in order before I ride into town; see to it dat Matilda hadn't started any trouble. So much for dat." He slumped in his seat and ran a hand down his face, holding it over his mouth for a moment as he glanced down unseeing. "You... you don't dink dis vill bite us back in de near future, do you?"

Heather shrugged a shoulder. "Honestly, I don't know. She could try to start some trouble for me, but I know you and the others will stand by me if she does. I'm mostly worried about what she'll try to do to you. She's had it out for you more than she ever did me."

"It's because I'm foreign, younger, and head of de house help. She's used to being in charge and getting her vay. Hopefully she'll pack up and leave vit'out a fuss." Hikke took his pocket watch from his pants' pocket, having foregone his butler's attire until later tonight for the party if Heather didn't try to put him in something fancier. "If I vant to be de first at de post office I should take my leave."

"Actually..." Heather trailed off, sounding nervous yet excited at the same time. "I had Gustav pick them up for me yesterday." She bent down, rummaged beneath her desk, and sat back up with two long boxes in her hands. She sat them down in front of her before pushing them towards Hikke. "Here, open."

Hikke pulled the packages closer and started with the small one first quietly, suspicious. He untied the twine holding the box tightly closed and lifted the lid, blanching at the sight of hair. He grabbed it and held it up, revealing it was a dark brown wig. "Ummm, danks? V-vhat...?"

"Open the other."

Hikke eyed her nervously as he set the wig back in its' box and set it aside, grabbing the second and larger of the two. He glanced up at Heather several times as he unwrapped the package and hesitated once the twine slipped from around the box. He blanched upon seeing the silky, pastel green material inside and slowly looked up through his lashes to give Heather a confused glare. She motioned him to keep going and he pulled it out, the material unfolding into an evening gown that appeared to roughly fit his size. Hikke blinked rapidly a short moment before staring at Heather bemusedly.

"Danks, you shouldn't have. No really, you shouldn't have. Vhat-vhat is dis?" He dropped the gown and it slid to the floor. Was this some kind of joke because of his interest in men? Yes, he did like being with men as much as he did with women, but that did not mean he enjoyed dressing up like a woman. Not like Lavern anyhow.

That was a surprising tale Hikke dropped on Dagur during a drunken evening. 

"It's your costume for tonight," Heather replied excitedly.

Hikke furrowed his brows as he stared at her, observing. He saw no hint of malicious intent or mischievous joke hidden within her features and his face bunched in confusion. "I already have a suit. A butler suit. Meant for a man. Because I am a man."

She rolled her yes with a small frown. "Yes, I understand that. But if you were to dress up as a woman, well... You will be able to be with Dagur tonight without drawing the wrong kind of attention to yourselves. Even if you were to sneak off to do anything inappropriate, you wouldn't have to worry about getting caught as long as Dagur doesn't call you by name."

"... You've t'ought dis out haven't you."

"For weeks. You can turn this down if you're uncomfortable and dress in your fancy butler attire, watch Dagur from afar while servicing the guests as he charms the ladies for appearance sake. Or, you can dress in this lovely evening gown, pretend to be a woman for a night, and spend the whole night right by Dagur's side as his lover without having to worry."

Hikke glared down at the dress in thought and chewed the inside of his cheek. He knew the way she worded her argument was a bit manipulative, but she did make a good point. If he could pull off being a woman for a night, he could be wrapped in Dagur's arms in public without worrying about the police being called. He wouldn't have to watch from across the room in jealousy as women of all ages try and flirt their way into Dagur's good graces. Whatever animosity the town once held for the redhead had gone or been forgotten once he came home and proved to be a successful businessman as well as a gentleman. 

With his looks and "bachelor" status, Dagur would be flocked by any single lady at the party tonight with his attention focused on them rather than on Hikke. The thought made his stomach churn as his hands clenched in anger, his glare becoming more hateful as he imagined his Dagur being touched by those unworthy of his affection. Mind made up, he set his shoulders and looked up at Heather, who had been waiting in silence patiently. She seemed to know what he was thinking as a victorious grin had made its' way on her face.

"So... How do ve go about making me into a voman?"

...

Dagur woke to an empty bed, Hikke's side having gone cold hours ago. It was late in the morning which he could tell by the light filtering in through the thin rectangle between the curtains and by the way his stomach ached with hunger. Breakfast had come and gone and he was surprised by not being disturbed between then and now. Usually if he was late to any meal other than lunch, Heather would send someone to fetch him or come calling herself. Having no one to do so sent a shiver of panic down his spine as he thought something had happened, forcing him from his bed.

He dressed blearily, becoming more awake the more he moved, and dressed in something comfortable and informal; saving that for later tonight. He was almost dreading the party, standing there uncomfortably as women fawned over him while Hikke was off tending to the guests. At least he would be able to watch the butler in his posh suit and expertly maneuver around people while carrying a tray balanced on his fingers. It wouldn't be long after before Dagur dragged him off to the nearest empty room to do something naughty, retiring back to the cottage if he became too dishevelled to return back to the party while Hikke, who would most likely barely have a strand out place, would return back to his duties with his master.

Dagur wondered a moment if he could convince Hikke to fake being sick in order for him to come back to the cottage with him tonight. He was positive Heather would allow Hikke to do so, but the butler most likely wouldn't as he took his duties seriously. With Hikke heavy on his mind, Dagur sprinted along the path to the house, coat hanging awkwardly on his shoulders. He almost slipped in a mud puddle and ruined his shoes, getting smacked in the face by a hanging twig. He did trip on the steps leading to the kitchens door and banged his knee, but he pushed down the pang in his leg and slammed open the door, causing Gobber to jump.

"Thor son! Where's the fire?" the heavyset man said as he held a hand over his heart, the other clutching the counter. 

"Where's Hikke! Is Heather alright?" Dagur spouted out hysterically, panting and sweating.

"Did ya wake from a nigh'mare or fell on yer head this mornin'?" Gobber replied calmly, confused and concerned. "What's all the fuss about?"

Upon seeing the other's calm demeanor and bewildered expression, Dagur took a moment to catch his breath and take in his surroundings. Even though he was in the kitchens he would still have been able to hear the sounds of panic and the like through the door, but there was no such thing. In fact it sounded quiet other than a few hurried feet here and there. Dagur realized his panic was misplaced and dropped his chin to his chest in embarrassment, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Good lord..."

"Hey, don' worry about it," Gobber placated humorously. "At least I know what'll get you runnin'." He let out a belly laugh and slapped a hand on the counter, causing a few dishes to rattle.

"Yes. Ha ha, you are a barrel of laughs." Dagur took his leave after cleaning off the mud from his shoes and exited the kitchens out into the foyer, the space surprisingly empty of maids. However, the sound of Gustav's laughter caught his attention.

He followed the sound to the drawing room and peeked inside, spotting the boy leaning a hip and a hand against the back of a couch with his back to Dagur. He was chatting up a maid, who giggled and rolled a loose curl that had fallen from her bun with a finger. Dagur rolled his eyes high up into his head and sighed, becoming rather familiar with the sight by now. Gustav had become quite the spectacle amongst the housemaids, having a boy their age was exciting and Gustav enjoyed the attention from his female peers. While a few of them caught his attention, this one, Elizabeth if Dagur remembered, was the woman he saw around Gustav the most.

Dagur held back a snicker when Gustav rubbed the back of neck nervously as the tips of his ears reddened. Elizabeth had whispered something to the boy that Dagur didn't catch and he shook his head, turning away from the doorway without being noticed. As he moved to head towards the office to ask his sister if she had seen Hikke, his stomach reminded him of the lack of food he had this morning. He spun on his heel and headed back to the kitchen, finding Gobber tossing something into a large pot that smelt amazing.

"There's a plate for ya in the dinnin' room," Gobber said knowingly without turning around.

"Thank you," Dagur mumbled kindly back, a small grin replacing the one of surprise at being noticed immediately. 

The large man waved him off over his shoulder and stepped to the side to begin chopping up a carrot. Dagur left the man to his work and made his way to the dinning room. It was empty, the table missing its' cloth covering for the time being, and the plate of food sat at the far end of the table on top of a place mat. By the lack of a bowl of oatmeal and fruit, it must have been closer to lunch than he had expected. He sat down and his mouth watered at the sight of seasoned fish, potatoes, and collared greens. As he ate, he couldn't help but notice the lack of housemaids or male servants and racked his brain as to why that was. If anything, they should be in a flurry trying to get everything ready for the party tonight.

He finished his plate and brought it into the kitchen to wash, receiving a thanks of gratitude from Gobber. "No, thank you. That was delicious. Did you use different spices?"

"I may have, but it's a secret I don' want gettin' around," Gobber replied with a wink, smirking as he used his hooked hand to lift a slab of meat from a pot of marinade before dunking it back in.

"Like I know anyone important enough to tell... Do you know perchance where Hikke or my sister could be?"

The other shrugged. "Haven' seen 'em since this mornin' at breakfast. Maybe try the lady's office?"

"Alright, thanks."

Dagur made his way to his sister's office in a hurry, only to find it empty when he knocked on the door before opening it when no answer was given. His brows furrowed when he shut the door and looked down the hallway towards a few of the servants' quarters. He could hear talking and laughter, but none that he recognized. A little put out, he left for the stairs to try his sister's room and passed by a young woman carrying an armful of sheets on his way. The maid scuttled around him nervously and with barely a glance his way, an action he was unused to by the help. He hardly recognized her face, not uncommon with how often he stepped inside the house during daylight hours, which was hardly.

He shook off the odd feeling he got from her and stopped in front of Heather's bedroom door, knocking on it. Whatever noise that was being made within that Dagur hadn't noticed quieted before the lock clicked and the door creaked open just enough for Heather to peek her head out.

"Yes?" she asked, sounding rushed.

"Am I interrupting?" Dagur raised a brow and started to blush at what exactly he could be interrupting.

Heather appeared to give herself a moment to answer in a way that wouldn't embarrass either of them before replying with a simple, "A bit. Whatever you need, make it quick."

"Have you seen Hikke anywhere or heard where he was going?" He decided to keep his question simple as well and not ask on who else was standing (or sitting, he couldn't see) quietly in her room.

"I sent him on a few errands in town and it will take up most of his day. He shall be back before the party so you'll have plenty of time to gawk at him before pulling him away from his duties." A smirk lifted her mouth, unconcerned about whoever was in her room overhearing. 

Dagur frowned in disappointment and didn't get the chance to ask or say anything else before the door shut. There was some giggling, making him roll his eyes, as he moved away from the door and stepped back down the stairs. He figured he could embarrass Gustav in front of his lady friend to entertain himself for a bit or he could have a short work day. But then the thought of getting into proper attire, ready a horse, possibly ruin his clothes during the ride through the mud into town, only to have a few hours if not less before he had to ride back home in time for a bath and get dressed for the party made him think otherwise. Embarrassing Gustav it was then.

However, once he reached the drawing room he found it empty. Dagur cursed and ran a hand through his hair, dishevelling it even more so. It was days like these that he hated the most; when he was free of work but Hikke was not. This left him alone to entertain himself, a problem he was not adverse to nor did he enjoy. He did not do well being alone for long periods at a time, a reason why he was happy when Gustav stepped into his life back then. As much as Dagur loved reading, there was only so much of it he could do before he became bored and lost interest. Hikke often called him some type of breed of dog that Dagur couldn't remember, but he couldn't help but agree sometimes.

Today was going to be a long one.

...

Dagur grumbled and growled as he stood in front of an oval shaped standing mirror in his old room, trying and failing to tie his bowtie. Where was Hikke when he needed him. The butler was always there to help him properly dress in his formal attire with steady and confident hands, but now the auburn haired man was missing as was Heather. While he was told by a servant that his suit had been placed in his old room to dress in order for him to keep from dirtying himself along the path from his cottage, he was not told on the whereabouts of Hikke. 

He didn't have time to go looking for him and dressed, something he could easily do himself. It was the bowties that often gave him problems and he prefered the help Hikke gave, missing the other's hands dearly. With another growl, he tore the wretched thing from his neck and tossed it onto the dresser with a dissatisfied thump of fabric. He wanted to run his hands through his hair in frustration, but had to refrain as it would upset the slicked back neatness of it and would have to start over. He did hang his head as he placed his hands on hips, wondering exactly why he was becoming frustrated over a simple tie. 

Nothing unusual happened today other than Hikke's absence and Heather's secret lover she had hidden away in her room. For a moment earlier that day, he thought it was Hikke that was behind his sister's door doing god knows what before mentally slapping himself for being rediculous. Hikke had proven time and time again that he wasn't the sort nor did he show any interest in Heather other than brotherly affection. The butler was the perfect gentleman to him, always there when Dagur came home from work and hardly leaving his side.

That was the problem, wasn't it. For the first time in months he hadn't spent any time with his lover for almost a full day. Dagur was used to waking up beside Hikke, seeing him before he left for work, spending time with the butler when he came home, and finally going to bed together when the day was over. Today Dagur woke alone, saw no hide or hair of the other, and feared he would be going to the party alone even though Heather said Hikke would be home in time for the party. Well, now the party was a half hour away and he still saw no sign of Hikke.

A knock on the door jostled him from his troubling thoughts and he jerked his head up just as the door opened, revealing Heather. She was stunning in her lavender evening gown and wig done up at the base of her skull, a wiry hair ornament in the shape of a rose pinned to the side of it. Her face had been freshly powdered, cheeks pinked, and eyes thinly lined black with eyelashes blackened as well. Her dress had a wide square neck line with laced sleeves over her shoulders and a pointed waist line in the front. The skirt of her dress had an A-line cut with a sliver of lace and ruffles peeking out from a cut in the side and from beneath. Pearls adorned her ears and neck.

"You look beautiful," Dagur murmured in awe, always in disbelief when he saw her dressed in the definition of Victorian beauty... in a more simple term.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied with stained free lips, keeping attention to her eyes. "Still having trouble with the tie?" She spotted the forgotten material on the dresser and swooped down to pick it up after shutting the door.

"Yes." Dagur's shoulders stooped low and allowed his sister to tie the damn thing.

She did so expertly and began running her hands down his suit's jacket, straightening out any wrinkle that had gathered. "I keep forgetting how much effort goes into dressing for a ball."

"Ready to become a hermit yet?"

Heather rolled her eyes fondly and shook her head. "Not quite, but maybe after a few more parties then I might. People are so..."

"High maintenance? More tiring than they're worth?" Dagur finished for her with a smirk.

"Yes. I have thought a few times of just giving up this comfortable lifestyle and become a farmer in some remote location difficult to travel to." She pulled the bottom of his waistcoat down to smooth it before brushing off his shoulders. "There you go, all done."

Dagur turned back to the mirror and eyed the black tailcoated suit he had chosen to wear tonight, knowing how much Hikke enjoyed him in it. "Will Hikke be there tonight?"

She let out a good natured huff, smiling lightly. "Yes, he will. Just not as you would recognize him."

"What do you mean?" 

"He's... dressed in something considered inappropriate for a man to wear. If one were to recognize him as a man," she mumbled the last part mischievously and gazed at Dagur with a sly look.

He narrowed his eyes confusedly at her and glanced to the side in thought, mentally repeating her words. When it finally clicked, his eyes widened as his mouth dropped opened in shock. "Are you saying he's dressed as a woman tonight?'

"Yes I am."

His eyes widened even further, mouth gaping like a fish. "What? Wait... why?"

"To hang on your arm like a proper lover should."

There were a few more questions on the tip of his tongue, but the need to see Hikke (in a dress or not) was strong. "Where is he?"

"Down in the foyer, waiting for you." 

Dagur stepped around her and rushed towards the door, pulling it open without care, and hurried down the hallway towards the stairs. He stumbled to a stop at the top of the stairs, staring down towards the lower level expectantly. What he saw made his eyes widened once again as his heart quickened its' pace in his chest. The floor was busy with servants moving about to bring everything into order just a bit more, winding around the only person standing still.

Dagur could see the side of her, no him, Hikke, as the butler waved a simple fan lazily in front of his face. Hikke wore a wig the color of chocolate that was pulled up into a bun towards the back of his head with a few loose curls falling out, a hair brooch of diamonds attached to the top of it. Thick black lines were drawn along the top of his eyes near the outer corners with his lashes darkened, longer than any woman's Dagur had ever seen. His face had been powdered heavily to make him look paler than he was with his cheeks lightly blushed and lips painted a deep red.

The butler's dress crawled high up his neck rather than droop low on his chest as was the usual popular formal evening female attire, but it was to hide the lack of cleavage made by breasts and given room to stuff some rags inside to give the appearance he had some. The loose sleeves and high white silk gloves hid his muscular arms and tattoo, giving them a more feminine appearance, as the bodice sinched around his waist gave his hips a more womanly flare. The skirt of the dress was simple and free of lace, ruffles, or bows, reaching just above his French kid one strapped styled heels. If Dagur hadn't known it was Hikke, he never would have recognized the butler. At first glance, the auburn looked like a rather tall woman with a stronger looking jaw than most amongst his female peers. It did not mean he wasn't stunning.

Dagur took a moment to catch his breath and calm himself, righting his clothes and hair, before stepping down the stairs with his hands at his sides. The movement was caught in Hikke's peripheral and he tilted his head to the side to catch Dagur's gaze. The butler lifted the fan to his mouth to hide the lustful smile he was undoubtedly giving him as he eyed Dagur's attire. Those eyes the color of the ripest olives narrowed just a bit sensually as he snapped his fan shut with a sharp flick of a wrist.

"My, my, you look positively stunning," Hikke murmured, his voice a few octaves higher, but still low in a seductive feminine tone. He had held back his accent to the best of his abilities, but Dagur knew that once the other said a word with a distinctive W Hikke would have trouble.

Dagur gulped with a shiver running down his spine. If this were a woman standing in front of him, he would not have felt the slightest bit of interest towards her despite her beauty. But as this was Hikke, he could not hold back the sense of desire he felt for the other in this instance. The butler seemed to have noticed and smirked mischievously at him as he gazed at Dagur through his lashes.

"Careful dear, ve don't vant to make a scene before the party has even begun." He snapped the fan back open and fanned himself playfully. With a careful look around, he allowed the facade to drop and began fanning earnestly as he tugged at the collar of his dress. "How do vomen stand dese dings? It's absolutely horrible de amount of effort that goes into beautifying one's self. Corsets are torture devices."

Dagur let out a chuckle, the sudden turn in attitude taking him by surprise in a humourous way. "If at all it becomes too much, let me know and I'll sweep you out of here."

"Oh, I will." Hikke adjusted his 'breasts' before quickly placing his hands in front of him to clasp the fan just as a maid hurried across the foyer. "The first guests should be arriving soon." He switched back to the female persona and nodded kindly at the curiously staring maid.

"Right, good. Yes. Um.... you look stunning as well. By the way," Dagur mumbled sheepishly, wanting to touch and make a mess of Hikke.

"Thank you." Hikke smiled.

"Is this what kept you busy all day?"

"Yes, although I didn't plan it. Imagine my surprise that the packages Heather needed had already been picked up and held all of this for me." Hikke waved an absent hand from head to toe. "Your sister is an imp."

"I agree with you on that. But I have to say that this was an excellent idea. Now I can dance with you out in the open with you like this with no one the wiser of who you really are." Dagur leaned in as he whispered, side eyeing the room to see if anyone else was in the same space as them. Seeing they were alone, he finished closing the space between them to kiss Hikke lightly on the lips.

Hikke hummed in delight and pressed them a little harder together as he let out a breath through his nose. "I might just tell Heat'er I really am unvell and need you to take care of me."

"And ruin all the work I put into you?"

The two pulled apart and turned towards Heather, who was finishing her descend down the stairs just feet away from them. She had a sly smirk on her face and looked quite pleased at the sight of them. It soon turned soft as she continued to stare at them.

"You two look beautiful together. Dress or not, Hikke." She gave them a happy smile as she stood before them, grabbing either of their hands to hold. "You have my blessings despite what people say."

Dagur's heart soared and he smiled thankfully at his sister, lifting to kiss her glove covered hand. It was all he could ever ask for in this ignorant time. "Thank you."

Hikke appeared pleasantly surprised by the admittance and took in sharp breath, holding back a sob. He blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and cleared his throat, keeping up the facade in case of wandering ears. "Yes, thank you."

"You two will dance together tonight, won't you? You two flow together so wonderfully in private that I want to see how beautiful you are out in the open."

Upon her hopeful gaze, they could not say no and had to agree. However, they would have to switch roles as Hikke was the supposed woman in this relationship for tonight. It wouldn't be the first time, but it came so naturally to them when Hikke was in the lead. If the butler still wished to without worrying about what onlookers would think, Dagur would allow him to continue to do so.

Heather was pleased and let out a cheerful sigh, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. "You should dress like this more often Hik- I mean Helena." She giggled behind a hand and ignored the stink eye Hikke gave her.

"No thank you, I rather enjoy what I really am," the butler whispered while giving Heather a light whack on the shoulder with his fan.

A knock at the front door broke the pleasant spell surrounding them and the three straightened their postures as a male servant answered the door, taking the coats of several guests to place in the drawing room. Heather moved away from the two men to greet them with a forced smile, leaving Hikke and Dagur on their own. They didn't have long before the first group of guests moved towards them to greet the O'Longain brother, a few of the women giving Hikke a look of distain, especially when Dagur held out an arm for the butler to grab. Of course he had to introduce his lovely Hikke (now Helena) then, giving the impression the woman persona had won his heart. It wasn't far from the truth.

The rest of the guests on the invited list soon trickled in soon after and the women who held high hopes of winning Dagur's affection now turned their noses up at him once they saw Hikke hanging off his arm. The men, however, were impressed and even made a few comments that neither of the lovers appreciated. Among the guests, Hikke was an exotic object that many demanded his attention, tiring the butler quite often with their questions and sometimes offensive remarks. When Dagur was pulled away by Heather at one point to dance, leaving Hikke alone, he knew he should have told his sister no as several women crowded around the butler. By the look on Hikke's face, it must not have been all that pleasant.

But Hikke held his head high and ignored them in favor of watching him, smiling at one point when their gazes caught. The song the small, hired orchestra was playing seemed to go on forever before Heather finally let him go and he stepped around the dancing couples to reach Hikke. The women quieted down at his presence and looked around nervously as the butler held out his hand. Dagur took it and was dragged back out onto the dance floor, grinning like a fool. 

"You still know how to lead, yes?" Hikke asked in a whisper as he stopped and placed his hands in the proper positions for the female role.

"It's been a while, but yes," he replied, the grin never leaving as he placed his own hands in the right places. He then began to move them around the floor, no hesitation or slip ups or awkwardness within his steps.

Oh how he loved this, gazing upon his lover with adoration and heartfelt desire. To openly share it without fear of being dragged away was the most amazing feeling Dagur had ever experienced other than their first time together. He could feel the jealous stares pointed their way by both men and women alike and he didn't have the heart to care about it. He felt rather proud at the fact and tried not to lean in to kiss Hikke, causing a scene that could very well get them in trouble. It was time for dancing and mingling with their peers, not to conduct such behavior in public.

As the tune changed to a group dance, the two left to hide away along the edge of the dance floor and drink to their heart's content. Only an hour had passed since the party was in full swing and from the corner of his eye, Dagur could see Hikke hiding the discomfort the corset, shoes, and unwanted attention brought him. When the butler thought Dagur wasn't watching, he would allow the exhaustion to show before putting on a brave face once Dagur turned around. 

"Are you ready to leave?" Dagur asked after the fourth time of this while keeping his gaze on the dancers a few seconds more. "I think we stayed long enough."

Hikke shook his head. "No, I'm alright. I vould enjoy another dance once the social dancing is done." 

Dagur could see the appeal of leaving now written on Hikke's face and wondered why the other was not allowing himself to, but decided not to question him for Hikke's sake. The only possible reason he could think of was that of Heather, who had several older men around her and possibly talking business if the serious expression on her face was anything to go by. As he looked back to Hikke, he saw the other staring right at her with a guarded expression. He had seen that look many times during parties when Hikke went as her butler, always there and guiding her away or stepping in when a conversation was taking a bad turn. 

As soon as Heather's lips turned down into a disgusted frown, Hikke was gone from his side and making his way gracefully towards her. Dagur wasn't too far behind and caught up just in time for the butler to step in with a pretty smile and a flutter of eyelashes. 

"Heather, darling, you look absolutely vonderful!" Hikke gasped in forced delight and grasped her arms gently, kissing her cheeks. 

"Helena! Oh goodness, I had forgotten you were here! Please forgive my imprudence," Heather replied with just as much fake happiness, returning the kisses. "You look simply marvelous!"

"Oh it's quite alright, no offence taken. Your brother has kept me occupied most of the evening." He wrapped his arms around one Dagur's and squeezed it with excitement.

"He still hasn't frightened you off then?" Heather teased, earning a small glare from her brother.

"I'm afraid it vould be the opposite in this scenario if I am being honest." Hikke fanned himself lazily to genuinely cool himself the heat the group of bodies made.

"I don't believe that to be possible. A strong independent woman such as yourself is exactly what my brother needs. Any man, really."

The two shared a giggle of an inside joke, no doubt, much to the others' destain as they held their tongues of what a woman should be. Dagur could see it clearly on their faces and he bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from saying anything that could get him in trouble.

"I'm sorry, who is your exquisite friend my lady?" one of the men, the eldest of the three, asked politely.

"Oh my, pardon my rudeness. This is Helena, she works for me at one of my banks," Heather easily lied.

This did not come as a surprise to Hikke as he greeted the men, allowing them to kiss his hand. They must have come up with a proper story earlier in the day in case they were asked.

"You're rather... muscular for a woman," the youngest man said, not bothering to hide his offence. 

Hikke took it in stride. "I received most of my father's features I'm afraid. Though my mother vasn't much of a beauty either." He laughed, causing the others to laugh as well, sounding genuine. "But in all honesty, I grew up on a farm in a family made of girls. The eldest vere made to carry out the manual labor vhile the youngest grew up properly. I'm fortunate that my mother taught me how to be a proper lady, but I often forget my manners."

"I find you quite lovely," the man in between ages brown nosed, not meaning a word of it. "And your accent, I can't quite place it."

"I was born in Norvay and moved to America vhile still a young child. However, being out on the country side gave me little experience to filter out my accent completely." He gave a dainty giggle, pretending to believe the comment.

"I believe it makes you unique," the oldest man flirted. "If you at all find yourself 'lacking' in anything, come find me at Simon's law firm."

Hikke held back a frown of disapproval and smiled, squeezing Dagur's arm to keep him from strangling the man. "Of course, but only vhen I'm in need of a lawyer. I'm not interested in men who cheat on their vives. Excuse me gentlemen. Heather, be a dear and show me vhere the powder room is. I vouldnt vant to get lost."

"No you wouldn't," Heather agreed in relief. She faced the men and nodded her head to bid them goodbye, looping her arm with Hikke's to lead him out of the foyer. "We shan't be long."

...

Dagur reluctantly let him go and the two 'women' sashayed from the party, down a hallway and away from people. Heather didn't stop until they were far enough down the hallway where they wouldn't be heard as they laughed, but still close enough to hear the music and chatter. After their quick bout of giggling and snickering, Heather leaned heavily back against a wall to catch her breath; weariness hidden behind a facade of cheerfulness.

"Thank you for rescuing me," she mumbled with a soft small as she pressed her hands against the wall. "If you hadn't shown up, I would have given those dolces a what for."

"Dat's unladylike," Hikke joked. "Imagine de sceptical dat vould have risen, especially vit' dat lawyer."

"I'd be in prison by morning."

"Raising hell vhile you're at it. Possibly even start a riot for vomen's rights."

Heather's smile widened a smidgen as she straightened. "Probably get thrown into the loony bin before it takes effect."

A minor pang of fear ran through Hikke at the possibility of either of them being thrown into an insane asylum for whatever reason that had nothing to do with insanity. People tend to forget the definition of insanity meant doing the same thing over and over expecting a different outcome; not loony. If he was ever found out that he liked men and wore a dress, he'd be tossed into an asylum without doubt. Those places had become less about taking care of people who were actually sick and more of a place to put people others didn't want to deal with or thought of as sick when they weren't.

"You'd be a right bout hellion to de orderlies, driving dem absolutely mad," he tried to tease, but it came off a bit bland.

"At least they're in the right place to become mad."

The two chuckled, sharing a fond look.

After a moment, Heather pushed away from the wall and wiped her hands down her dress to smooth out any wrinkles. "I should be getting back; I am the host after all."

Hikke nodded in understanding. "I'll valk you dere."

"No need, I need a couple more minutes to myself before I return. Besides, I think someone missed you." Heather turned her head towards the opposite end of the hallway, making Hikke do the same out of curiosity.

Dagur was making his way down the hallway, stride casual and nonchalant, with his hands in his pants' pockets. He looked unhurried and calm, but there was a stiffness to his step that he couldn't hide from Hikke and that was a telling sign that Dagur was not alright. The words those men had said before and possibly after he and Heather had left must have struck a cord. Heather must have noticed the tension as well and gave Hikke a knowing look as she left, her steps tired but graceful. The siblings nodded at each other as they passed, Dagur pausing in front of Hikke barely a foot away and looking over his shoulder until Heather disappeared.

Hikke let out a sound of surprise when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep, soul taking kiss; full of teeth and tongue and making a mess of his lipstick. Hikke breathed in sharply through his nose and gripped onto the collar of the other's shirt, giving in to the dominance of the appendage in his mouth. It lasted only a short moment before Dagur pulled away with a wet smack, keeping his hold on Hikke.

"Vhat vas dat for?" Hikke questioned through a confused grin. He loosened his hold on his lover and spread his hands over the other's chest.

"Nothing, just missed you," Dagur replied, giving a small peck. 

Hikke raised his brows and gave the redhead a knowing look, but did not comment on the anger and jealousy brewing in Dagur. "Any reason to kiss I suppose."

"Do we really need one?"

"No, I believe not. Just time and place."

"Dressed like this," Dagur cupped Hikke's 'breasts' before sliding his hands down to grip his waist, "it's only a matter of time."

"Still could cause a scene, but no need to vorry about being carried off and locked away." Hikke chuckled to stave off the nervousness of being caught despite the dress.

"You should dress like this more often, then I could parade you around wherever we go." There was a possessive tone to the redhead's whispered words in his ear and it made Hikke shiver pleasantly. "I could kiss you, hug you, hold your hand wherever I please, show everyone who you belong to."

Hikke swallowed thickly as Dagur pulled their hips together, his cock hidden beneath the layers of skirts, and began kissing his neck. "You seem very... dominant tonight."

"I did not like how those fools were looking at you," Dagur growled against Hikke's throat before nipping at a sensitive spot near his jaw. "How they spoke to you, wanted to touch you, looked at you as if you were nothing more than a piece of meat. I'll strangle anyone who dares lay a hand on you or think less of you. You and I both know how truly extraordinary you are."

Goosebumps rose over Hikke's skin and he groaned as Dagur paused every other word to lavish his throat with his tongue. This was a side of the redhead Hikke wasn't privileged to as often as he would have liked. Dagur prefered receiving rather than giving, but there were times when Dagur's touch became demanding and dominant; pushy when he placed Hikke into a position he desired for him to receive Dagur. It was during those times that they didn't find the closest horizontal, soft surface and made love against a wall or on top of a table. 

"Odin, I love you," Hikke murmured, feeling Dagur still against him. His own eyes widened when he realized what just slipped from his mouth.

Dagur pulled back, eyes shining hopefully, and moved to hold Hikke's face once more. "You... you said it."

"It seems I did," Hikke replied quietly, a small smile growing on his lips. "And I don't regret it. I love you, Dagur O'Longain."

Dagur's face broke into a brilliant grin and pressed his lips against Hikke's for a short moment. "I love you too, Hikke Haddock. Forever and always."

"I crave your mout', your voice, your hair. Silent and starving, I prowl drough de streets. Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day I hunt for de liquid measure of your steps.

I hunger for your sleek laugh,  
your hands de color of a savage harvest,  
hunger for de pale stones of your fingernails, I vant to eat your skin like a whole almond.

I vant to eat de sunbeam flaring in your lovely body, de sovereign nose of your arrogant face, I vant to eat de fleeting shade of your lashes, and I pace around hungry, sniffing de twilight,  
hunting for you, for your hot heart,  
like a puma in de barrens of Quitratue."

Dagur's mouth had slipped opened in surprise as a blush crept along his cheeks, eyes wide and full of heat that Hikke felt in his very bones. "Christ..."

"Dere's an empty storage room a few doors down dat hasn't seen a human face in years. Shall ve remedy dat?" Hikke slowly pulled away and began walking backwards towards it while giving the other a sensual smirk.

Dagur jerked his head into a sharp nod and followed after him, grabbing his hand. The two hurried towards the storage room, giggling like a pair of gossiping wives, and opened the surprisingly unlocked door in surprise. Once shut inside, Hikke locked it and moved towards the end of the room, but didn't make it very before he was grabbed from behind and held on tightly.

...

Having sex with a man in a skirt was more bothersome than Dagur thought. So much material to move and hold aside as he mounted Hikke, but it was worth it. Worth every cry of ecstacy, every choked off gasp, and tightened hold on his arms as Hikke held on to him; ruining the inside of his dress that only Dagur would be privy to. They were a wreck of dishevelled clothes and red blotches on their necks by the time they stumbled out from the storage room that there was no possible way of returning to the party. Neither didn't mind as neither of them wanted to.

As they were about to head down the hallway to pass by the party and exit through the kitchens, they spotted Heather hurrying towards them followed by Gobber. Both held looks of fear and panic that had both he and Hikke tensing with worry, their afterglow demenishing until there was nothing left. Panic began to rise in himself when his sister hugged him as soon as they reached them, sniffling as a few tears escaped.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed as she held him, only pulling back to look him in the eye as she continued. "I don't know how, but Matilda found out about you two."

"What!" Dagur yelled as the panic transformed into fear, Hikke sucking in a sharp breath beside him.

"She was talkin' to herself as she used the kitchens' door to leave, sayin' somethin' about the wrongness of two men together," Gobber pipped up, a little out of breath. "I stopped her to explain herself before makin' assumptions, but she said one of the maids had seen ye two kiss, pronounce yer love to one another, and use each others' names. She told Matilda and she is on her way to the coppers right now. Ye have maybe an hour or two before yer hauled away."

Heather began crying in earnest now, her makeup making a mess and creating black rivers down her powdered face. "This is my fault. I should have gotten rid of her sooner. I just got you back, I can't... I can't loose you again!"

Dagur embraced her tightly and let her cry into his chest, petting her hair. "None of this is your fault, you hear me. You couldn't have known that this would happen tonight. It's just bad luck."

"Ye two need to get a move on if ye don' want to be stuck inside a jail cell," Gobber interupted hurriedly, eyes round with fear. "I'll pack ye two some food while you get what you can carry. Quickly now! We don' want to take any chances."

The others, through fright and sadness, agreed with Gobber's statement and hurried through the large home to the kitchens. Dagur let Hikke out first and was quick to catch the butler when he lost his footing in the mud covered stone path. Hikke thanked him and began to run as best he could with his shoes towards their cottage. Heather had gone back to the party after cleaning herself up to distract her guests and to appear she wasn't involved with her brother's and her butler's escape while Gobber stayed behind in the kitchens, doing what he had promised.

They were passing the stables when Dagur skidded to halt and changed directions. "You pack what we need, get yourself out of that dress, while I get Toothless ready."

Hikke had stopped when Dagur left him and nodded at his forward thinking, continuing down the dark path. Dagur's body slammed into the door to the stalls, making him groan, and quickly opened it with a loud creak, stepping along hay covered dirt down the horse stalls. A few horses peeked their heads over their stall doors, ears flickering and eyes quisitive. Towards the end of the lantern lighted barn, a large black head poked over and huffed in Dagur's direction.

"Hey there buddy, it's time to go." He didn't know why he was whispering, the stables hands were out front handling the horse drawn carriages, but it felt needed in this situation he found himself in. "I know we're not on friendly terms, but please let me ready you before Hikke returns so we can all leave right away." Why was he talking to a horse? The beast wouldn't understand him, but Dagur blew it off as stress.

However, the large horse was calm as Dagur opened the stall door and stepped inside, pressed between the beast's body and wall. He side stepped until he was well past the horse's rump and moved to the opposite wall where Toothless' tack hung and saddle sat. He forgone the saddle as it would take too long and grabbed the bit and reigns, looking at it a moment and wondered if the beast would allow him to slide the bit into his mouth. He won't know unless he tried.

Dagur side stepped back to Toothless' front and held the bit out in for of him, raising it to the beast's mouth. "Please don't bite me, please don't bite me, please don't bite me."

"Dagur?" Another stall door close to the front of the barn creaked open, both causing him to startle and turn towards the noise; dropping the bit. Gustav and the maid he had seen the boy talking to earlier step out, appearances very dishevelled.

Gustav's shirt and waistcoat was unbuttoned, suspenders hanging around his hips and thighs, and his face and lips were raw and red. The maid's bodice was held up against her front to hide her breasts and was flushed to the tip of her ears with embarrassment. If Dagur wasn't worried for his life, he would have felt amused yet prideful at catching the boy in such an intimate moment. He also would have realized that Gustav had never shown up to the party, the happiness he felt being able to be with Hikke in the open blinding him to the fact that he had a sudo brother.

"What are you doing?" Gustav continued, furrowing his brows in confusion; not at all worried about being seeing like this in front of Dagur.

Dagur mentally cursed, not wanting or having the time to tell Gustav what had happened. Then it crossed his mind, what would happen with Gustav now? Would he come along on his own horse, possibly slow them down, and leave behind the happy life he had started creating for himself? Or would the boy stay here and risk being under the police's scrutiny? Dagur had no doubt Heather could handle herself once the police arrived, but Gustav tended to cave under enough pressure, especially by the authorities. The boy couldn't possibly lay low as Matilda and the maids under her control would rat him out about being Dagur's charge and employee.

Staring at him, seeing the way he stood close to the maid and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Dagur ubruptly made his choice before he realized it. "Hikke and I are leaving."

"Wha-?" 

"We have to," Dagur interrupted, voice beginning to tremble. "And you can't come with us."

"Hold on, wait! What are you talking about?" Panic set into Gustav's body as he stepped away from his girl, closing the distance between them. "What's going on?" 

"It doesn't matter. Not now. I don't have time to explain, but I am not going to uplift you again. Not after the life you had started to make for yourself." Dagur grasped Gustav's shoulders when the boy stood in front of him. Tears had begun to build as he realized this might be the last time he ever got to see Gustav. "Hikke and I need to leave right now if we want to build distance between us and the police and you going now to pack up would take too long. You need to stay here, with your girl, and to take care of Heather for me."

Gustav's eyes began to water as well as he stood stiff as a board, bottom lip trembling. "You won't be coming back, will you?"

"No... I can't."

"Wha-what about your shop? All the work you've done?" Gustav blinked, causing tears to roll down his cheeks.

Dagur closed his eyes and shook his head, a sharp pang shooting through his body at the thought of his shoe shop. All his hard work all to be left behind because of one small mistake. "It's yours now. I trust you to keep it afloat."

"No, no, I-I dont-"

"I've taught you all I can and I have seen how well you've become with the books. With Heather's help, you can become the new owner and hire another cobbler/shoe maker. I trust you. I'm proud of you, ok?" Dagur cupped the other's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together, beginning to cry. "You may have been a pain in my ass, but you have made me proud. Don't ever forget that."

Gustav wrapped his arms around Dagur's ribcage as he looped his arms tightly around the boy's shoulders. Dagur held back the worst of his sobbing, to stay strong for the other, and allowed Gustav a short reprieve to grieve. A nudge to his back and a snort reminded him of what he was doing before and pulled away while wiping his eyes, clearing his throat and picking up the bit he had dropped.

"When the police come, don't tell the whole truth. Tell them you were having a roll around the hay with your lady friend and keep it at that. Yes?" Dagur said as he started to press the bit into Toothless' mouth, the beast allowing him to without fuss.

Gustav nodded jerkily and wiped his own eyes, sniffling. "You were found out, weren't you? It's why you're running now."

Dagur fitted the bit before flipping the reigns onto the horse's neck. "... Yes." He looked over his shoulder to glance at the maid still standing there awkwardly.

Gustav looked back as well and waved a hand flippantly. "You can trust her, she's loyal to Heather and will help me come up with a story." He began to shiver from the chilly air and wrapped his arms tightly around himself. "Where's the saddle?"

"It'll take too long to set up. We'll go without." Dagur grabbed the reigns and started towards the barn doors that were held closed by a board hooked across them, but Gustav held out a hand in front of him.

"You can't exactly ride a horse with several packs if there's nothing to attach them too."

Dagur stopped. The boy had a point. They couldn't exactly ride Toothless with packs on their backs, it would only get in the way and it would be uncomfortable. He didn't know exactly how far they were going and hadn't asked Hikke to grab any money. They would probably stop once the food runs out and would have to pick up a few odd jobs here and there for money, just until they were safe enough. But in this day and age, for people like him, they would never be safe. Dagur bit his lip a moment before stepping back into the stall with a huff to grab the saddle, lifting it high over the beast's back and setting it down carefully. 

Toothless stood still and was calm as Dagur strapped the saddle down, remembering the way Hikke had taught him. The beast seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation and did not fight him when Dagur grabbed the reigns once more and began leading him towards the doors. With Gustav's help, the two pushed the wood beam off its' hooks and set it against a wall out of the way. They each grabbed a door and pushed them open, revealing Hikke standing there with two packs, Gobber just beside him with a large bag that must hold the food.

Upon seeing Hikke, Gustav ran towards him and surprised the butler by embracing him. The boy let go before Hikke could even think to hug back and made his way back to the maid's side, who had put her boudice back on. Dagur lead Toothless the rest of the way out of the barn and handed the reigns to Hikke so he could start loading the packs into the saddle bags. Not all of it would fit, so he would have to tie some of it to the saddle horn.

"Don' ye two worry about us, we'll be alright. As long as yer safe, we'll be fine," Gobber said, not sounding convinced at his own words.

"Ve'll miss you too," Hikke murmured and let go of the reigns to hug the cook.

The large man enveloped him with his meaty arms and sniffed. "Don' go around gettin' yerself into trouble now, ye hear?"

"Ve von't."

The two let go and Dagur moved in to hug Gobber as well. He was going to miss the other greatly, miss the talks they had when he was a child and the sweets Gobber used to sneak to him, ruining his dinner. He cursed himself for leaving ten years ago, the time he was making up for these last six months cut short before he was ready. Gobber squeezed him tightly and patted his back, murmuring quiet comforts into his ear when he began to shiver while holding back a sob.

"Ve have to go," Hikke whispered, gently pulling on Dagur's shoulder.

Gobber let go before Dagur was ready, but he agreed and let Hikke carefully manuover him to Toothless, hand him a heavy cloak. He pulled it on while the butler (ex butler now) climbed on first, swinging a leg over the saddle expertly and helped pull Dagur up to sit behind him. As he finally began to notice the cold now that the adrenaline was wearing off and reality closed in, that they were really leaving, Dagur was glad for the wool cloak and wrapped his arms around his lover's middle, holding on tight as Hikke tapped his horse into a sprint.

Teary eyed, hopeless, lost, and heartbroken, the couple rode off into the night down the hidden path behind the house, leaving everything good that they had made for themselves behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup's evening gown, but in green and without the poofy sleeves: [Link text](https://www.google.com/search?q=1890s+evening+gowns+with+high+neck&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=isnv&sxsrf=ALeKk01ZtJBPdw1oiNJf0SGH9Y0bDJebbw:1609443642290&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwikl9bk_PjtAhWTs54KHdMjDp0Q_AUoAXoECA0QAQ&biw=361&bih=593#imgrc=RZzQpBQFcKfwmM)
> 
> Dagur's evening wear: [Link text](https://www.google.com/search?q=1890s+mens+evening+tails&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjTuvrN_fjtAhXjIH0KHeUcBb4Q2-cCegQIABAC&oq=1890s+mens+evening+tailc&gs_lcp=ChJtb2JpbGUtZ3dzLXdpei1pbWcQARgAMgQIHhAKOgQIIxAnOgUIIRCrAlCf0AFY-P0BYNuSAmgAcAB4AIABxwGIAf0NkgEEMC4xMJgBAKABAcABAQ&sclient=mobile-gws-wiz-img&ei=FyruX5PTBOPB9APluZTwCw&bih=593&biw=361&client=ms-android-att-us-revc&prmd=isnv#imgrc=pHn7kqo-Qae1cM)
> 
> Guidelines on how to dress to a Victorian party: Link text
> 
> The poem Hiccup recited is Love Sonnet XI by Pablo Neruda.
> 
> I'm saddened yet relieved we have just about reached the end. I hope you all have had fun and leave a kudo or comment, tell me what you think. 
> 
> Here, have a bonus! This artist on twitter draws dagcup and her art is beautiful [Link text](https://mobile.twitter.com/baisleyarts?lang=en)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the epilogue, the end of the story. It's been fun guys and I'm happy you all have enjoyed it as much as I have. Of course I don't know how they were treated by others, but I wanted to give our two boys a happy ending. Leave a kudo or comment, tell me what you thought and be ready for the next story.

June 6th, 1909 Main

"I'm sorry to disturb you madam," a voice from behind her started, bringing her from her thoughts that she had unintentionally disappeared into without her knowledge. "But a letter has arrived for you."

She looked up from the book she had been reading to her daughter, who was fast asleep against her side, to look over her shoulder. She gave her butler a bemused glance and carefully manuevered her little girl to lay down on the couch without waking her. Free, she stood up and brushed the split skirt, feet bare against the cold wood floor. "Letters can be sent to my study for me to sort through later."

"Yes madam, I know, but this has no name other than where it came from which is Italy. You said if anything-"

"-Suspicious comes for me in the mail, I know Edmund," she interupted kindly, an air of excitement filling her. A feeling she had not felt since the birth of her daughter. "Well give it here."

Edmund nodded once and stepped closer to her, setting the envelope into her hand. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you dear. Go ask Gobber for a snack, you look famished." She held the envelope to her chest as she waited for the other to leave.

"Thank you madam Heather." His eyes sparkled at the prospect of something to eat, possibly something sweet, and nodded his head once in thanks before turning on his heel sharply to march out of the library with a bit more pep to his step.

With a flittering heart and shaky hands, she broke the wax seal of the envelope and pulled out the letter within. Unfolding it, she gasped as a smile broke out, recognizing her brother's handwriting; it always had a frilly flair and an accidental extra hump to his m's. Compared to hers, Dagur seemed to be the better writer other than the accidental hump. She read with a happy heart and a large grin across her face.

*Dear Madam O'Longain,*

*It has been some years since we last met and I am terribly sorry with how things have gone horribly wrong during my last visit. Not a day goes by where I don't think of you, hoping you have gone on with your life and found happiness. I have found mine and am safe with them, loved and financially sound. I miss you and send all my love. I wished things could have gone differently and imagine what it would be like if I was still there today.*

*I made a name for myself, again, and have made many friends where I am. If you ever come to Italy, look for me in Sicily. Ask enough people and give them your name, they'll send you in the right direction. It's a rather small town by the ocean, but it is lovely. I think you'd rather enjoy it. Send my old apprentice my regards if he's still around.*

*Sincerely, an admirer.*

Heather sniffed as tears leaked from her eyes, bringing the letter to her chest, smile trembling and showing teeth. It took ten years, *ten years*, to know that he was alright and she would not have it any other way. For years after Dagur's and Hikke's departure, the police skulked around, looked through her mail, waiting for any sign on where the two could be hiding. The police may have given up, but she was glad for Dagur's cautiousness nonethelessbin his letter. She had played dumb, pretending she did not know about Dagur or Hikke, and gave Gustav a story to give to the police once they questioned him. He did brilliantly for the sake of his friend and did as promised, sticking around and taking up Dagur's business. It didn't go as well as either of them would have hoped and it took some time before Gustav got the hang of things with Heather's help.

Gustav was now married, to the maid he had made love to in the barn that terrible night, with two sons and two daughters. He still made and fixed shoes, but added hats to the list with the help of his wife. The young man had moved out after marrying Elizabeth and visited with the children every Sunday, some times leaving them with her and her daughter for play dates when he needed to work over time. His childish nature had dwindled when Dagur left, but he could still charm the pants off a paying customer.

"Darling? Everything alright?"

Heather turned towards the voice of her husband, smile never leaving, and rushed towards him, hugging him. "I believe it's time for a vacation, yes?"

...

*Somewhere in Sicily*

He hissed sharply as he brought a finger to his mouth in the hopes of staving off the pain the paper cut brought, failing and tasting blood. He slipped a hankerchief from his pants' pocket to wrap around his bleeding finger, the cut deeper than he originally thought, and stood up from his stool to grab the box of bandages from the top shelf in the cabinet behind his desk. He pulled out a small roll of bandages and wrapped it around from the tip to the middle of his left index finger. Why do wounds, no matter how small, feel more painful among hands? He put the box back in its' place and sat back down to finish the finances.

A tentative knock on the office door stopped him from grabbing his fountain pen and glanced up as the door carefully opened, a small round face peeking around it. He gave the small boy a soft smile to show he was not upset by the unexpected visit and patted his lap. The little boy smiled cheerfully and hurried into the room to climb onto his lap, placing small hands on his father's chest to steady himself.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked the little one with a sly smile.

"I couldn't sleep and papa was busy with that lady's dress," the brown haired boy answered softly, looking tired despite saying he wasn't.

"Did you bot'er him?"

"No. You said not to when he was working."

He nodded proudly and patted his head. "Good. Now let's see if ve can do somet'ing about getting you to sleep."

"But I'm not tired," the boy whined as he clung to his father when he stood up with him in his father's arms.

"It's past bedtime and ve have a full day ahead of us tomorrow. Don't you vant to see de carnival?"

The boy nodded hurriedly with a bright smile as he wiggled excitedly. "Will there be acrobats?"

"Vhat do you take me for? Take you to a carnival dat has no acrobat's? Dat's sacrilegious." He chuckled as he crossed the threshold into his son's room, laying him down on his bed and tucking him in. "But you'll be too tired if you don't get to sleep soon and you don't vant to go falling asleep during the exciting parts. Do you?"

The little boy shook his head and pulled the dovet closer to his chin, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He chuckled softly and ran a hand through his son's hair, pushing aside a few curls to kiss the boy's forehead. "Good night, Leif. My little beloved." Little arms wrapped around his neck for a short hug.

"Goodnight, far." Leif shoved his arms back beneath the douvet and appeared to be doing his best to force himself to fall asleep faster.

If there was one thing that he loved more than his lover, it would be their son Leif, a wailing surprise left on their doorstep not long after they moved here. No one knew who could have dropped the boy off at their home, but one thing was for certain; they would not leave the baby to fend for himself. Any other number of family would have gladly accepted the child, but he felt a distinct feeling of responsibility for the boy once he laid eyes on him. The rest was history, Leif was their son.

He shook his head with a soft smile and stood up, flipping the light off before closing the door. A snore soon followed, making him giggle, and he left his son's door to go find his lover. He walked down the hallway of the small home, passing by their bedroom and bathroom before entering the living room, and spotted the redhead solely focused on the white dress in his hands. One hand was quickly and steadily stitching while the other held the material close to his face.

His long waves of hair and braids were pulled back out of his face, tied up with a piece of ribbon. He had trimmed his beard short this morning, making it look more like scruff, and Hikke's stomach thrummed pleasantly at the sight of his man. He waltzed his way to the armchair next to Dagur's, finances forgotten momentarily, and sat down to further watch the redhead hard at work. He had lost his shirt due to the heat, showing the tattoo on his arm that looked exactly like Hikke's with a few differences in the runes, and stopped quite a bit to wipe the sweat from his stitching hand on his pants.

"I thought I saw Leif pass by here," Dagur murmured absentmindedly without looking up from his work.

"Came to de office. Couldn't sleep," Hikke answered simply while leaning over to grab his sketchbook from the end table that sat between their chairs.

"Hm..." Dagur poured his focus back on the dress, not bothering to stop when he poked himself with the needle.

Hikke's lips curled into a contented grin as he began penciling in the last details to an unfinished drawing. Life was good, excellent even. Had been for the past four years since moving to Levanzo. They could be themselves, hold hands and be with each without fear of being taken away. The people of Levanzo were kind and considerate, family even with how close they had become with the quaint town. They helped them back onto their feet, gave them a place to stay, fed them, clothed them without asking for anything in return.

Upon leaving Maine, the two traveled north until they reached Canada, using the money that Heather had snuck into the bag Gobber had given them and the boxing winnings Hikke had hidden away, never used until then. He was glad he had the forethought of packing it with his belongings as Heather's money would only do so much before running out. They had been so frightened of being caught that they barely stopped for anything less than allowing Toothless some rest, not able to work back the money they spent in order to get as far away as possible. 

By the time they reached Canada, they had spent just about all of the money Heather gave them with just enough to start renting a few rooms from an old lady. For the next four years after, they took odd jobs to keep a roof over their heads and food in their bellies. They kept their relationship under the table and acted as if they were old friends to keep from getting into trouble. For four years it lasted until they got caught. Again. And again they had to run. 

They barely had time at all to even pack and Hikke was grateful that being paranoid had paid off. That keeping a suitcase of their belongings at hand along with his unspent winnings had helped them tremendously. But they wouldn't go back to the states, start all over only to run again. There had to be a safe place for people like them somewhere. It wouldn't be found here in the Americas and with what little money they had in their pockets, they paid for a trip to Europe.

Once there, then did they start on Hikke's winnings, traveling and searching. That is until they heard, while in Germany, that Italy had made homosexuality (a term that had just been made not long ago) legal a few years prior. It had started such a controversy that the news traveled quickly and Hikke and Dagur made their way down. They met a homosexual couple on their way down who were from Sicily, traveling back home after a visit with family, and traveled with the couple. Dagur and Hikke were immediately accepted and made a part of the village, the two putting their talents to good use and bringing much profit to the small town. They were still very good friends with the other couple, just a few houses down from them, and met with them often.

Dagur let out a sigh of relief and folded the dress, finished and ready to be mailed. "I don't know if I'll ever do that style of dress again. That... that was painstaking work and took up too much of my time."

"But dey spent a pretty penny on de design and quality of de material. Ve'll finally have enough money to buy dat property out in de fields. More space for Leif to play and Toot'less to run," Hikke replied warmly, peeking up from his sketch. He smiled softly when he spotted the other looking at him heatedly. "How are your fingers?"

"Sore, can barely move them." Dagur flexed the fingers of his right hand, one of which held a drop of blood from a particular deep poke from the needle. He took a second to look at it before shoving the digit into his mouth to suck on it.

"Vould you like me to give you a hand massage?"

Dagur raised a brow and smiled sensually at the prospect. "Should we take it to the bedroom?"

"I vould imagine so if ve don't vant to scare our son if you intend to go beyond a simple massage." Hikke stood up and held out a hand.

Dagur took it with a chuckle, allowing Hikke to pull him up. "I intend to. Far, far beyond a simple massage if you have no qualms about it."

"No qualms here." He lead the redhead down the hall to their bedroom and pushed Dagur down onto their bed; climbing on top of him. "Any particular position you vant tonight?"

"I thought we were going to start this off with a hand massage." Dagur said with a gasp when Hikke went for his neck, kissing and nipping his way to the redhead's mouth.

"Do you really vant to stop now?" Hikke sat up to give the other a smoldering look, daring him to put a stop to this now and risk the aftermath.

Dagur smirked and used his greater strength to roll them over, trapping Hikke beneath him and bucking his groin into his. "You are a tease and need to be punished." The redhead leaned down and attacked his neck, just behind his ear where he felt the most sensitive. "Should I roll you over onto your stomach and hold you down as I mount you or should I hold your wrists above your head and bring you to pieces as I fuck you slowly, carefully, driving you mad with desire?"

Gods did that sound absolutely perfect on both accounts, but he was in the mood for quick gratification and impatient for release. "Mount me," he whispered lustfully as he turned his head to give the other more room to bruise. "Take me. Hard, fast, until I scream in completion."

Dagur groaned into his neck and shivered, clawing at Hikke's clothing. "I'll make sure the whole town can hear you."

He wouldn't, Hikke knew, it was just for show as such promises made both their blood boil with desire, but they kept the noise down to a minimal for the sake of their son and neighbors. Having your son question you about the odd noises coming from his parents' room and the complaints from the neighbors, even if it was only once, had them keep their bedroom noises down to mere whispers with the occasional cry of pleasure. The new house with its' space will do wonders for them in every aspect of their life, including their sex life.

"Den tear into me, force yourself on me and take vhat's your. Make me cry in vant as you claim me." Hikke hissed as Dagur bit down onto his neck, fingernails catching on his skin as the redhead pulled down his pants. 

Dagur had him naked and on his stomach with barely any time passing, kneeling over him and slicking himself up with the oil they had hidden away in the vanity. Dagur didn't bother to prepare him and slid into Hikke, slowly, until his hips met Hikke's rump. The pain was delicious and overridden by his desire for the other, making him buck his hips and clutch at the bedding on either side of his head. Then Dagur moved, holding him down with both hands on his back and forcing him to take whatever Dagur gave. The redhead started off quick and hard, taking his pleasure and making Hikke cry out into the pillow he had bitten down on as he held on, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

It had been a long time since they last had such brutal sex, that Hikke knew he would feel tomorrow, but that need for release and quick gratification had been strong tonight and Hikke knew he would have spilled all over himself too soon if they had taken it slow. Maybe it was the heat of the summer getting to them or maybe it was the oysters they shared with their kind neighbors, or maybe it was just watching Dagur work that made Hikke feel so gluttony for his lover. It didn't matter as they both were getting what they want, Hikke spilling between himself and the bed. Dagur took a bit longer, overstimulating Hikke to the point of madness, before finally painting his insides with his deliciously warm essence.

They panted, stilling for a moment before Dagur eased out of him with a squelch followed by a gush of seed. The redhead face planted beside him and hummed with satisfaction, eyes closed and teetering on the edge of sleep. Hikke was not far behind him and could feel himself slipping into the darkness of sleep, but he would have to get up and clean himself soon. Another gush of come spilled out of him, making him moan, when Dagur pulled him to his chest; moving him until his back pressed against Dagur's chest. No longer feeling the need to clean up, Hikke allowed himself to relax and fall asleep within Dagur's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Italy, both male and female same-sex sexual activity have been legal since 1890, when a new Penal Code was promulgated. Leave a kudo or comment, tell me what you think and be ready for the next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: Dagur 27
> 
> Hiccup-24
> 
> Heather- 23
> 
> Gobber- he's too fabulous to put an age on him
> 
> Dagur's attire, or similar to it:[Link text](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/471189179754203865/?%24ios_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F471189179754203865&%24android_deeplink_path=pinterest%3A%2F%2Fpin%2F471189179754203865&_client_id=Lr4vfD7pJQ1H8Tnue_-ySzHahGBKF6izZMcVmsGVx9ThjfnjVDYYZJuoNqbGUhNt&utm_source=168&utm_medium=2160&current_page_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fpin%2F172614598193712508%2F&install_id=21f25c93582a4dc78599498801b34201&%24fallback_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F471189179754203865%2F&_url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Famp%2Fpin%2F172614598193712508%2F&_branch_match_id=751217355219673781)
> 
> Hiccup's butler attire: [Link text](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/437271445044146319/)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a judo or comment.


End file.
